A Su Servicio My Lord
by lux-zosa
Summary: Yuuri necesitaba el dinero. Aun si se partía la espalda y no salia ileso quería comenzar a trabajar. Por esa razón y el vago sueño de sacar de pobre a su madre, desea ocuparse en la mansión Nikiforov. Haciendo cualquier cosa y solamente preocupado por su dilema, sin embargo ¿Que pensara el señor de la casa? Viktuuri/Drama/Romance.
1. For Mom

_**Dedicado a Victoria.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Perdón por algún error de ortografía o por algún OCC. No me responsabilizo por ataques al corazón y menos si digo que habrá sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **Créditos a Juliet que fue la que me hizo la portada.**_

 _ **Dejando eso así.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Oh Santo cielo.

No lo podía creer.

Yuuri miro esa gran reja de metal oxidado y cuido de no pisar ninguna flor del jardín hasta alcanzar el timbre que estaba, todo lo contrario a las barras de metal, perfectamente limpio. Se encontraba sumamente nervioso, al punto de tragar saliva compulsivamente y apretar la maleta que llevaba en una de sus manos. No era capaz de dejarla reposar en el piso, sería totalmente insolente hacerlo.

De vez en cuando, volteaba hacia atrás y veía a lo lejos, desde abajo, un pequeño pueblo. Uno muy unido, pero a la vez pobre. Se olía desde ahí el pan recién orneado, los biscochos y las tartas que cocinaban las jóvenes mujeres, madres solteras de aquel lugar. A veces las notaba en la azotea mientras que colgaban sus sábanas blancas, llegaban cansadas de subir y bajar con aquel canasto de ropa. Se les veía dedicadas y hasta felices de la vida que tenían.

Yuuri volteo la mirada y recordó a su madre. ¿Por qué era tan cobarde? Solo necesitaba ese dinero y tal vez podría darle una vida mejor a su ella ¿No? Era un hombre, debía de protegerla.

Decidido, volvió a tocar el timbre y esta vez no desvió la mirada del letrero de metal que tenía musgo y hasta enredaderas encima. Tenía la valentía de escupir en su mano como todo el campesino que era y limpiar la tierra embarrada en la placa de metal

 _ **Familia Nikiforov**_

Sentía el albor pegar con su espalda, la nueva vida que podría tener ahora si no se daba media vuelta.

Que Dios le perdonara por su imprudencia, pero si de algo se caracterizaba este tímido chico de 18 años, era que nunca se rendía con algo en lo que tuviera que ver su madre. Sabía que tal vez se deprimiría si no funcionaba…pero si no pasaba ¡Juraba por estos lentes que su madre consiguió matándose la espalda, que la sacaría adelante! ¡Si señor!

Katsuki respiro hondo y las puertas se quedaron inmóviles, pensó que tendría que llamar a alguien Así que acerco su rostro hacia alguna rendija de las barras, pero en eso, las rejas se abrieron con un chillido insoportable que le molió los tímpanos. Se sintió une estúpido cuando cayó de cara al suelo, pero aún más al ver que estuve esperando a que abrieran la reja cuando siempre estuvo abierta. Yuuri Katsuki sin embargo, no se quejó del dolor de sus rodillas y se levantó hasta tener el rostro a lo alto, tenía la nariz sangrando, los ojos aguados, pero que importaba.

No importaba ahora.

Tal vez todavía se comportaba como un niño, pero cuando comenzó a recorrer el lugar en línea recta, no pude evitar ver las fuentes de agua con su esplendorosa estatua encima y aún más al notar lo pulcras que estaban. Yuuri contemplaba el jardín, pero no tocaba, nunca tocaba. Era tan grande, desde aquí, en el centro del lugar, la mansión era tan grande. Los pisos tan limpios y los alrededores tan iluminantes con sus flores apetitosas en colores.

Katsuki se imaginaba un mundo en donde pudiera despertar y lo primero que vería, serían aquellas flores. No estaría mal tener una vida tan cómoda…

-¿En qué estoy pensando? – Apenas se daba cuenta de que se distraía demasiado, tratando de mirar si sus zapatos tenían barro o deseando tirar una moneda – _Que no tenía justo ahora_ –En la fuente para pedir un deseo.

Era tan grande, pero a la vez tan crédulo e inocente, con sus tirantes color marrón y aquella camisa blanca con botones cocidos por su madre. Estaba seguro que se veía decente…

Sin embargo, el valor que ganaba se iba desvaneciendo ¡Oh madre mía! Que Dios no permitiera que al llegar a la puerta se le fuera la voz, solo quería trabajar ahí, pero primero debía hablar con el dueño del lugar…

Camino lentamente, cuidando cada paso, hasta llegar a la puerta, subiendo unos pequeños escalones para lograrlo. Carraspeo un poco y hasta toco la aldaba, pero al contrario del timbre, esto le causo escalofríos, alguien se acercaba a acudir su llamado.

No basto mucho para que se escucharan pasos al otro lado de la puerta, pasos armoniosos y soniditos graciosos. Mujeres hablando en voz baja, cuidando cada paso y cada imperfecto de su apariencia. Yuuri lo podía notar cuando escuchaba a una comentar, con aquella voz repleta de miel, que se había olvidado subirse una media, de seguro eran sirvientas que usaban su uniforme.

Se sintió impaciente, pero menos de lo que pensó, alguien abrió la puerta. Alguien con ojos azules y melena roja. Tremendamente roja.

-Oh – Detrás se asomó una morena de cabello liso, muy largo. Al otro lado una castaña, la más pequeña de todas, con el cabello recogido y los ojos chocolates- Un chico se perdió – La pelirroja tenia sonrisa amable, la pelinegra lo miraba con indiferencia y la castaña con inocente curiosidad –Joven ¿Se ha perdido? ¿Necesita que lo ayudemos para ir a algún lugar? – La pelirroja parecía la más madura, se notaba por su aire de liderazgo y su increíble amabilidad hacia los desconocidos.

-Es-Es que yo…um – Las tres esperaron paciente su respuesta, sin embargo la voz no le salía – Verán lo que pasa es que yo….

-¿Vienes a trabajar aquí? – Parecía que la más inteligente era la pelinegra, miraba su maleta con una ceja alzada y se enderezaba hasta tener los brazos cruzados – Pierdes tu tiempo chico – Respondió asintiendo con seguridad.

-Sara, no creo que deberíamos de ser tan mala con este joven – Comento la castaña – Tal vez escapo de casa y necesita que lo orientemos…lo asustas – La mujer le agarro de las manos y le sonrió. Tenía la piel elástica y tan tierna como el pan, pero Katsuki se sintió incapaz de decir alguna palabra, estaba demasiado conmovido como para hacerlo.

-Am… no – Negó el pelinegro – Sí vengo para trabajar – Las dos mujeres le miraron sorprendidas, menos la pelinegra que solo asintió con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, creo que te equivocas joven – Comento la pelirroja de ojos azules – La mansión Nikiforov no necesita vacantes, además el señor no se encuentra, ha estado ausente por asuntos pendientes – Cerro los ojos con camuflado dolor – Le pido que se retire, tenga un bonito día. – Las tres retrocedieron y la mayor prosiguió a cerrar la puerta, no obstante, el azabache entro en pánico y la detuvo.

-¡Esperen por favor! – Puso un pie en la rendija del portón hasta obstruirla – En verdad lo necesito, hare lo que sea, se cocinar, conducir, trapear, barrer, lavar ropa y hago el mejor té verde….En verdad – Se miraba desesperado, frenético en obtener una respuesta positiva.

Las muchachas se recuperaron del impacto de la situación y la primera en hablar fue la castaña.

-Mila, Sara….por favor – Se tocó el pecho preocupada –Tenemos que ayudarlo, o por lo menos esperemos a que nuestro señor acepte o no. Llega esta noche ¿cierto? Además, no hay más personas que nos ayuden a organizar el lugar – Se supone que debían de organizar una gran cena para el regreso de su señor, por desgracia, como Nikiforov se había marchado y todos pensaron que si se iban de vacaciones no pasaría nada, varios de la servidumbre se habían ido y no volvieron.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta el muchachito de ojos marrones rojizos y lo miro con ojos críticos, invadiendo su espacio personal y hasta rodeandolo por completo. Agarro su maleta y la abrió solo para observar su contenido.

Al verse satisfecha, resoplo cansinamente y le entrego la maleta a la pelinegra.

-Sara lleva esto al cuarto desocupado del segundo pasillo, en el piso de arriba por favor – Yuuri se tocó el flequillo y se acomodó un poco las gafas que por poco y se le caían del puente de la nariz – Yuko, te pido por favor que hagas la lista de compras, ya amaneció y el alba salió, necesitamos comenzar a preparar la llegada del señor – La castaña asintió enérgicamente y se fue a paso apresurado hacia adentro, de igual forma no podía ver más allá estando afuera, en el primero peldaño de esa escalera – Y tú – Lo señalo – Vendrás conmigo – No era previsible que al entrar en la mansión, la muchacha pelirroja le pidiera quedarse ahí y que la esperara.

No se tardó mucho la verdad, pero sí muy poco para los curiosos y tímidos ojos de Yuuri que observaban cada lámpara de araña ser colocada de manera perfecta y esa alfombra cómoda que cubría todo el suelo. El ambiente era tan diferente a lo usual, podía oler el perfume varonil en cada fibra del lugar, asegurándole que vivía un hombre aquí también, sin embargo olisqueaba la fragancia de las flores que estaban posadas en cada pequeña mesita del lugar.

Con ese florero que tenía decorado de cintas heráldicas, a su lado algunos arcones con brocados que se le antojaban demasiados caros, que incluso hasta pavor le daba tocarlos.

-Ten – la muchacha le entrego un pedazo de pan y un vaso con agua panela, cuando toco el pan estaba caliente, sin embargo la boca se le hizo agua y no pude evitar morderlo con el rostro desencadenado en placer, no obstante se detuvo cuando noto que tenía la intensa mirada azul de la tal Mila encima –

-P-perdón yo –

-Tranquilo – Le sonrió – Con confianza – Aquello no le dio el atrevimiento para seguir comiendo como un animal, prefirió comer despacio y no beber tan apresuradamente, tenía las mejillas rojas y el rostro todavía sucio de tierra y sangre, sin embargo, ante el retrato de ese chico lindo avergonzado y pobre, Mila se rio y recordó a su señor.

 _Espero que le agrades a él señor Nikiforov_

* * *

La tarde pintaba tan bien, desde su habitación el paisaje le traía tanta nostalgia, sentía que tenía 6 años y que corría las escaleras para ayudar a su madre a colgar las sabanas. El horizonte y sus montañas, la brisa que le abrazaba y las cortinas barridas por el venturoso viento, todo aquello le parecía tan bello e inolvidable, podía suspirar y recargarse en la ventana para siempre.

Sin embargo, sabía que no debía de ensimismarse mucho, ante el bullicio de afuera, sabia el ajetreo que tenían aquellas tres muchachas. Aquel cocinero, aquel organizador de eventos. Tal vez sería solo un sueño, y mañana volvería a vagar por las calles por un trabajo.

Se sentía tan avergonzado, ante no poder ayudar o por lo menos el que tuviera un cuarto así. La mansión era tan grande como para haber habitaciones solo para la servidumbre, sin embargo, aquel cuarto que le otorgaron era demasiado.

 _-Y este será tu cuarto – Mila abrió la puerta con un llavero que tenía miles y sonrió – Espero sea de tu gusto._

 _Ante la afonía, la pelirroja se preocupó, tal vez el chiquillo quería tener algo más lujoso._

 _-O-oye-_

 _-Ay, no no – Negó arrepentido -¡Esto es demasiado! – Chillo con las mejillas rojas – Me-Me conformo con dormir en el cuarto de limpieza si quieren…pe-pero aquí, creo que no…Ade-Adem ¡Ah! ¡¿De-De que te ríes?! –Mila se cubrió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Después simplemente resoplo con pequeñas risitas escapando de su boca y se limpió las lagrimillas que se acumularon entre sus parpados._

 _-Este es el cuarto que todos los de la servidumbre tenemos – Murmuro – El señor Viktor no están tacaño como piensas, él pudo habernos dado un televisor si quería, pero, como todos somos un poco humildes – Yuuri supo que era porque venían de pueblo – Entonces le dijimos que no – Argumento – Ahora–_

 _Katsuki se sintió empujado por la muchacha y después diviso su maleta encima de una cama, con sabanas beige, tan bien acomodas que daba miedo el moverlas. En ellas veía dos almohadas de plumas, con fundas que parecían de seda. Oh dios._

 _-Necesito que observes el lugar, explores tu habitación – Siseo – Nosotras debemos de encargarnos de muchas cosas – Rio nerviosamente – Nos vemos en la tarde – Mila se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero fue retenida cuando le tomaron de la manga del traje._

 _-¡Yo-Yo puedo ayudar! ¡En lo que sea! – Se quedó perpleja un momento y después suspiro_

 _-No. –Negó - No es por ofenderte jovencito – Sonrió – Pero esto es demasiado importante, no lo sabes pero Viktor adora las sorpresas, si algo sale mal de esta cena, será una catástrofe – El azabache soltó su manga y se encogió del bochorno -¡Pe-pero no te desanimes! De seguro el señor Nikiforov te aceptara y serás desde luego, parte de la gran servidumbre de los Nikiforov – Yuuri alzo la mirada con los ojos dilatados y asintió presuroso –Debo de irme, por favor siéntete como en casa – Antes de que Katsuki la interrumpiera, ella salió por la puerta y lo último que escucho fueron sus pasos presurosos por tales zapatos con un poco de tacón y sus gritos sobre que necesitaban llamar a un cocinero._

Pensando en aquello, se recargo en el marco de la ventana y desvió la mirada de los colores del cielo.

-¿Debería de desempacar mis cosas…? –Al preguntarse aquello se arrepintió sin dudar, era tan descarado de su parte. Ni siquiera estaba autorizado por el señor de la casa a invadir unas de sus habitaciones y ya pensaba en guardar sus cosas aquí. No lo malinterpreten, no se arrepentía de estar aquí…creía, pero, no quería aprovecharse. Lo mejor era estar preparado para tal vez el rotundo no que le darían o la forma dolorosa en que lo sacaría a patadas del lugar.

 _Demonios, estaba nervioso._

-Ya-¡Ya viene! – El chillido de Yuko lo alerto por completo, y es que, desde la lejanía, más allá del jardín y las rejas, un auto negro se acercaba a una velocidad tan normal pero tan aberrante que le causaba escalofríos.

Las piernas se le entumecieron y se preguntó qué clase de señor seria el dueño de la casa…¿Alto o bajo?, ¿cabello lacio o crespo?, ¿tendría gafas como él? Seria serio o simpático…Miles de cosas le cruzaban por la cabeza…

¡Incluso podría ser un viejo!

Calvo y con arrugas…Yuuri no sabía mucho de aquella familia pero…el que lo llamaron el señor del lugar le hacía saber a Katsuki de que ese hombre era demasiado maduro y hasta impotente.

De seguro tendría que bajar la cabeza ante su presencia y no sucumbir a sus niñerías de reírse de lo brillante de la calva de una persona…

Inconscientemente se rio por lo bajo pero después se arrepintió. Tal vez era muy joven y todavía no podía consentir en trabajar en algo tan serio…

Uh.

-¡Yuuri! – Su nombre sonó tan presuroso que se asustó de inmediato – Necesitamos que…bueno…como todavía el señor Nikiforov no te conoce, te pedimos que por favor te quedes aquí – junto las manos en suplica – Convenceré a Sara para que te guarde algo de la cena ¡Pero por favor! No te acerques a el comedor – Yuuri se sintió tan intrigado pero a la vez tan asustado por la súplica que asintió rápidamente y no dijo más hasta que Yuko desapareciera por la puerta.

La velada estuvo en silencio, pero desde su ventana podía ver como todos salían en fila y esperaban a que el auto se detuviera cerca de la puerta. Como soldados podía ver a cada uno bajar su cabeza y enderezarse lo mejor que podían, desde su lugar parecían marionetas, tan pequeñas y manejables.

Sintió curiosidad por saber quién iba a ser _tal vez_ su nuevo jefe de trabajo, tanto así que se asomó un poco más y se impulsó con sus manos hasta sacar medio cuerpo. Como un pequeño viendo a su padre llegar de la guerra, los ojos le brillaron cual perlas y espero paciente a que el auto se detuviera.

Todos estaban en silencio, hasta se podía oír un par de respiraciones y la tensión palpar en la piel de cada persona de la servidumbre. Katsuki se sintió parte de las personas que sucumbían al nerviosismo que desvió la mirada por un momento. Después, al escuchar un sonido, volteo la mirada y se encontró con el chofer del carro tratando de abrir la puerta, las manos enguantadas, el rostro serio y neutral. A Yuuri le daba mala espina, parecía un delincuente.

Pero, al fin de cuentas, la puerta fue abierta y en su interior, el pánico le apodero por completo.

 _¿Estaba preparado para verlo?_

La pregunta es cuestión le puso más dudoso de lo que haría, era un idiota. Ni que el señor Nikiforov fuera un hombre de la mafia.

Jajá.

-Uh – Respiro profundamente y bajo la mirada. Mal momento.

-¡Yuuri! – Le regaño susurrante Sara. La pelinegra que estaba casi al lado del umbral de la puerta y posteriormente más cerca a la ventana en donde se encontraba Katsuki, levanto casualmente la cabeza al escuchar un leve sonido seco y encontró nada más que al pelinegro, peligrosamente recargado en la ventana y siendo totalmente evidente para todos, incluso para el chofer que parecía haber fruncido el ceño al entender la situación.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! – Se apartó de inmediato y se sentó debajo de la ventana. Tenía un poco de miedo, ya que el corazón le palpitaba como loco. Incluso su estómago se le revolvía y sentía el sabor amargo en su boca solo al tragar saliva.

Debería de mostrar un poco más de valor, de igual forma ya debería de estar acostumbrado a tener tales ataques de ansiedad. No era nada del otro mundo.

Respiro profundo y echo solo un vistazo, pero de igual forma, ya la mayoría había entrado y la ultima en salir que fue Mila, le miro desde abajo con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos encogidas en su ropa de sirvienta.

Le sonrió en respuesta y ella desapareció por la puerta dejando solo la noche caer lentamente. Incluso parece que oprimió el interruptor hasta de entrar, porque de hecho, el jardín estaba tenuemente iluminado y por lo que podía ver, también eran las fuentes de agua las que contenían luces, ya que brillaban y se notaba el agua salir a chorros esplendorosos, que se antojaban a la claridad de la luna algo imposible de creerse.

Yuuri entonces, cayó en cuenta de que ser pobre te privaba de tantas cosas, tantas cosas que eran tan hermosas.

Suspiro en su ventana y se quedó viendo el jardín, hasta que los ojos le pesaron demasiado y sus parpados cayeron por completo.

Entre el bullicio del comedor, se deslizo hasta tocar el suelo y las manos quedaron pegadas a la pared, con la cabeza apoyada cerca del marco de la ventana. Dormía como nunca en su vida, privándose de su cómoda cama y de lo que será el día de hoy, su comienzo en la gran casa del señor Nikiforov.

* * *

-Yuuri… - La cabeza estaba hundida en algo mullido, tan suave y cómodo. Su cuerpo era cubierto por frazadas de seda, que le llegaban al cuello, que le cubrían lo helados de sus pies. –Yuuri… - Sentía que le sacudían el hombro, pero estaba tardando un poco en responder a propósito. No quería salir de cama, despegar su nariz del suave aroma a lavanda de la funda en donde hundía su rostro. –Yuuri…Debes de presentarte ante el señor Nikiforov –Su cabello se volvió un remolino cuando se enderezo bruscamente, una gota de baba que le caía por la barbilla le mojo el dorso de la mano, además de eso su mirada estaba perdida, con los ojos caídos y dilatados – Veo que dormiste muy bien – A penas se dio el trabajo de mirar a la persona que le hablaba, le causó gran sorpresa ver a Sara sonriente y con las mejillas rojas, es como si liberara amor por todos sus poros –¿ Crees estar preparado? ¿O quieres darte un baño? – Enmudeció un momento. ¿Esa era la Sara que conocía? Era algo extraño.

-Ah…yo – Esta vez la pelinegra borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

-Haber jovencito, puede que esté de buen humor porque mi hermano regreso, pero eso no quiere decir que te quedes mirándome como un tonto – Lo regaño – Estas durmiendo en la residencia Nikiforov, y el propio dueño de la casa ¡No sabe! – Alzo la voz de improvisto – Todos aquí están agitados, aun mas al saber que un desconocido duerme en esta habitación – Argumento –

-Ah… ¡Lo-Lo siento! – Se enderezo he hizo una reverencia – Iré de inmediato y –

-No te apresures, el señor Nikiforov está ocupado en su despacho arreglando algunos asuntos – Siseo – Por lo pronto…podrías darte un baño, creo que tenemos una muda de tu talla – Se cruzó de brazos – El baño de la servidumbre se encuentra al fondo de este pasillo, a la izquierda, tienes suerte de que ya todos se hayan organizado – Suspiro – Por cierto – Le palmeo un hombro – Yuko y Mila están esperanzadas con que te quedes, yo también, así que haz lo mejor que puedas y convéncelo. –Sonrió – Ve a ducharte, te dejare la ropa encima de la cama; te esperamos dentro de 20 minutos – Katsuki asintió con avives y Sara salió de la habitación.

-Me estoy poniendo nervioso de nuevo – Se desplomo en el colchón y resoplo – Ahora que lo pienso ¿Quién me habrá devuelto a la cama? – Observo la ventana y después la puerta. –Me pregunto si podre ser útil aquí…

* * *

-Shhh – Le reprendió Mila cuando lo vio bajar de las escaleras. Había tratado de no tardar tanto en el baño, 5 minutos le basto para acabar, no obstante Yuko que venía a ver como estaba, lo obligo a ser un poco más condescendiente con su cuerpo y le entrego una esponja empapada de jabón, alegando que tenía que verse presentable. No replico pero de igual forma solo fueron 5 minutos más y acabo.

Cuando regreso a su cuarto, con una toalla enredada en la cintura y las gafas enredadas en el cabello, vio la ropa. Planchada y acomodada en su cama de manera prelija. A su lado, Yuko hizo ademanes de vergüenza y salió del cuarto dejándolo solo con semejante vestuario.

Fue un poco difícil el ponérselo pero al final lo logro, para su cabello solo se pasó la mano hacia atrás y para el calzado las muchachas le dejaron algo. Unas zapatillas cerradas, betunadas, con cordones y medias a un lado.

Se sintió un poco desubicado cuando se vio en el espejo con ese traje ¿Quién lo pensaría?

-Yuuri, no te distraigas – Le reprendió Mila cuando se quedó varado en las escaleras – Es hora – Respiro profundo con el hueco de nervios en su pecho y trago saliva plantándose al lado de la pelirroja.

Al frente había una gran puerta caoba, que tenía talladas figuritas demasiado prelijas y hermosas. Podía hasta pensar que los bordes de la puerta eran de oro y que ese tipo de tallado era echo por los mismos artistas de la época de la ilustración. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, encantado y anonado.

¿En que se había metido?

-Señor Nikiforov – Llamo suavemente la pelirroja tocando la puerta con sus nudillos –Alguien quiere hablar con usted – Al otro lado se detuvo un pequeño sonidito causado por un gramófono. Se mantenía en completa afonía la posible respuesta. Era incluso más torturador de lo que pensaba.

-Déjalo entrar por favor. – Se le cortó la respiración por un momento, esa gruesa voz no era nada más que perteneciente al señor Nikiforov. Un acento ronco que liberaba testosterona por todos lados. La piel se le ponía de gallina, podía sentir incluso la nitidez de sus raíces rusas y el suave matiz de erotismo de cada silaba.

-Sí Señor – Mila se volteo rápidamente y de su bolsillo saco un rosario – Que Dios te acompañe Chiquillo – Siseo volteando la perilla de la puerta –

Cuando pudo empujarla, la abrió solo un poquito y Yuuri noto un escritorio repleto de papeles y también una silla de espaldas a ellos, mirando la ventana, el paisaje de atrás.

-Con su permiso – Se inclinó y salió apresurada ajustando la puerta.

Katsuki tembló un poco pero se armó de valor, sin embargo se detuvo al hablar cuando noto una cola sobresalir de la silla. Parece que había un canino en el regazo del señor Nikiforov, uno bastante grande, color marrón y esponjoso.

Eso le recordó que debía de volver lo más pronto posible por Vicchan.

Aquel recuerdo le trajo la valentía suficiente como para subirse las gafas que se resbalaban por su nariz y comenzar a hablar.

-Señor Nikiforov…- Comenzó – Vengo de un pueblo un poco lejano de aquí y me preguntaba si usted…digo, usted tiene mucha servidumbre pero me gustaría que me aceptara para trabajar aquí….¡Se hacer cualquier cosa! P-Puedo incluso lustrar sus zapatos o limpiar la chimenea…solo deseo conseguir un poco de dinero para mi madre y-

-¿Cuánto necesitas? – Lo interrumpió –Puedo dártelo y así no trabajaras aquí, creo que todo queda arre-

-¡No! – Alzo la voz provocando que la cola del canino que se movía tranquilamente se detuviera – No deseo ganarme dinero sin haber trabajado por el…Sería injusto para todas las personas que trabajan aquí, por eso –

-Suficiente – Lo detuvo – Eres interesante muchacho – Comento despacio – Tienes el trabajo – La confirmación le impacto en el rostro como una piedra – Pero primero quiero aclararte algunas cosas – Yuuri asintió despacio y se acercó un poco más al escritorio – Confió en que harás un buen trabajo -Cuando volteo su silla, con los ojos cerrados, a Yuuri el corazón se le detuvo en la garganta, las mejillas se le pintaron de un fuerte rojo, la piel se le puso de gallina y cada parte de si se puso a temblar al no creerse lo que veía.

Era hermoso.

Tenía el cabello plateado y un flequillo que le cubría el ojo, los labios delgados y pestañas rizadas y largas. Como el marco de una ventana repleta de nieve. Era albino por completo.

-Oh de repente te quedaste callado ¿Qué pasa?- Viktor abrió sus ojos y los mantuvo así hasta que Katsuki se sintiera realmente escaneado – Dime tu nombre –

-Yuuri Katsuki señor… -

-Así que….Yuuri~ - Saboreo su nombre con una sonrisa – Desde ahora quiero que seas mi mayordomo, y no acepto replicas _-¿Ah_? – Confió en ti – Le guiño un ojo encantador diciendo aquello como un susurro de su parte.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿El señor Nikiforov quería que fuera su mano derecha?

En serio, en que se había metido.

* * *

 _ **N/A: No me maten…el siguiente capítulo es más largo (?) jaja xD las referencias a Dios, es solo como un cliché de los pueblos, ustedes saben :V**_

 _ **Hay palabras que tal vez no conozcan, si desean puedes buscarlas o consultarlas conmigo. ¿Sara quedo OCC? Sorry, la quise así xD.**_

 _ **La playlist de este capitulo**_

 _ **Patient is the Night –Más allá del jardín**_

 _ **Langtree´s Lament – Más allá del jardín**_

 _ **Like Ships – Más allá del Jardín**_

 _ **Quise un ambiente melancólico, ya saben; el chiquillo de pueblo que ama a su madre y haría cualquier cosa por ella. No sé si lo logre, creo que me falta el toque.**_

 ** _Estoy feliz porque me gusta como quedo, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado._** ** _Por favor si le gusto Déjamed un review, cortico o largo, quiero saber cómo les pareció._**

 ** _Tengo el fic algo adelantando, no mucho pero lo suficiente, de igual forma es corto, solo uno_** ** _capítulos._**

 ** _Como prometí este es el nuevo fic que le nombre ayer publicaría._**

 _ **Nos vemos a la próxima~**_

 _ **Gateway To infinite~**_

 _ **PD: ¡¿Ya vieron la version completa de Welcome To The Madnees?! ¡Esta buenísima!**_


	2. Knowing the Butler

_**ADVERTENCIAS: Perdón por algún error de ortografía, Capitulo medio aburrido…pero veran a un Yuuri súper 7v7. Se promete que habrá re salseo en el siguiente capítulo y que será más largo.**_

 _ **Sin más habladera. Disfrutad y al fic.**_

* * *

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba – Resoplo – Oye, aleja esa cara de pánico, ¿no deberías de estar feliz? él señor Nikiforov te acepto y aún más ¡Como su mano derecha! ¿Quién lo creería? – Exclamo Mila al lado del marco de la puerta del cuarto de Yuuri –Como parte de la servidumbre y siendo yo la mayor aquí, más tarde te hare un recorrido por el lugar y te diré tus deberes de ahora en adelante – Sonrió – Tienes suerte, hoy podrás conocer a todos y además tendrás un traje específico para tu lugar – Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos y señalo su ropa – Sí, usaras ropa más formal que esa –

-Ah...Pero, ¿no sería mejor si me quedo con mis antiguas ropajes? – Pregunto al aire – Solo seré el ayudante del señor Nikiforov, no creo q-

-Yuuri – Siseo – Como tu deber de mayordomo, desde ahora acompañaras al señor Nikiforov a todas partes, sin excusas. Por lo tanto debes de ir presentable –Le regaño – Ten en cuenta que si el señor Nikiforov te escogió para algo tan importante, es porque confía en ti, por lo tanto da lo mejor – Asintió conforme con sus palabras – Te espero abajo, en 30 minutos, piensa en lo que ha pasado y comenzamos con el recorrido ¿Okay? – Simplemente asintió afanado y la oji-azul abandono el cuarto.

Oh cielos, pero si era cierto.

No debía de titubear, se supone que él señor Nikiforov le estimaba mucho como para ponerle tal cargo y ¡Sin conocerlo! Cielos, tal vez era muy ingenuo o creía que era muy tonto como para que no cometiera alguna barbaridad como robarle a sus espaldas.

-Hasta se me nota la cara de estúpido. – Rezongo decepcionado – Pero… el cómo me recibió, y me mostró su total amabilidad al momento de pedirlo, yo… ¡Hare lo mejor! –

* * *

-Yuuri – Mila abrió la puerta enojada – ¡Te dije que bajaras en 30 minutos! Acaso no puede acudir una simple peti-petición… -

-Lo siento – Suspiro el pelinegro acomodándose el moño de su vestimenta – Yuko me trajo la ropa y decidí ponérmela de inmediato…- Se subió los lentes con un grácil movimiento de manos - pásame por favor los guantes que están al lado tuyo – pidió con voz tersa – No queremos que el traje quede incompleto ¿Cierto? – Le miro y sonrió galante.

-¡Yuuri! – Tomo los guantes emocionada, y le palmeo la espalda fuertemente al pelinegro hasta el punto de casi partirla – ¡No sabía que eras capaz de sonar tan elegante! Pero mira nada más que seguridad – Le rodeo los hombros – Que bueno que no ha sido Yuko la que te vio ¡Si no estaría babeando ahora mismo! – Comenzó a reírse casi desenfrenadamente.

-G-Gracias – Tomo los guantes de seda blanca y se los puso –

-¡Que adorable! Estas sonrojado – Yuuri se crispo ante sus palabras – Deberías ver tu rostro ahora – Se carcajeo con las manos posadas en su boca –

-Pensé que si me comportaba de manera gallarda pero a la vez caballerosa, podría ganar algo de puntos – Sonrió rascándose la nuca – No sé cómo se me ocurrió – Comento susurrando mientras que se jalaba sin pensarlo, el moño de nuevo.

-Ay Tonto – Se acercó y saco del bolsillo de su falda un peine – Solo actúa como Yuuri, con más valor, el Yuuri que se propuso venir aquí a pesar de no saber si funcionaria – Argumento entregándole el peine – Ya nos demostraste ser capaz, ahora ponlo en práctica – Le animo – 10 minutos y te quiero perfectamente peinado – aviso antes de Salir de la habitación

-¡S-Si!

* * *

-Vaya, te vez espectacular – Comento cuando bajo las escaleras. Yuuri no sabía porque tanto alboroto, solo era un chaqué, que tenía una camisa impecablemente blanca y un moño del mismo color combinado con un saco negro el cual se iba estrechando aún más al llegar a la cintura, a partir de ahí, habían dos faldones que se abrochaban con un solo botón. De pantalón, una franela negra y de calzado, zapatos negros, que posiblemente eran de cuero. Tampoco se olvidada de los guantes, que de hecho, eran demasiados suaves y delicados - Además, con esos lentes, y ese peinado, te vez increíble – Halago la pelirroja – No hay duda de que él señor Nikiforov tiene un muy buen gusto para escoger trajes -

-¡Es-Espera! ¿El señor Nikiforov escogió el traje? – Dios mío, sentía que le debía demasiado a ese hombre –

-Sí – Comenzó a caminar – Cuando te acepto como mayordomo, me pidió que llamara a la modista y que consiguiera un traje especialmente de tu talla. Me dijo como lo quería ¡Lo veía muy emocionado! – Yuuri se derritió de la vergüenza ¡Que hombre tan bondadoso! - No te quedes atrás Yuuri, comenzaremos presentándote a los cocineros – Daba saltitos mientras que caminábamos, de cierta forma su euforia y felicidad Katsuki la podía sentir.

-P-pero no se supone que todos se fueron, ya que el señor Nikiforov no estaba… - No pregunto, más bien confirmo en un susurro –

-Sí, se supone – resalto – Cuando se dio la noticia de que llegaría ese día, en la noche, cuando estábamos en la cena, antes de servir, tocaron la puerta de la cocina – Yuuri apenas se daba cuenta de que había puerta trasera – Como Yuko era la que estaba en la cocina ayudando a servir, fue la que abrió y bueno, de echo todos se disculparon y entraron apurados. No es que seamos muchos, pero esos que faltaban eran los cocineros principales – Suspiro – Que bueno que tuvimos a Sara para que los regañara como se debía.

El solo imaginárselo, al pelinegro le daban escalofríos.

-Mira – Señalo una puerta blanca – Aquí se encuentra la cocina, son en total 2, más un pequeño aprendiz – Informo- Entremos a ver cómo te va – Yuuri asintió decidido y se arregló lo mejor que pudo el moño de nuevo. Tal vez ya era un ademan que decía que estaba nervioso.

-¡Buenas tardes! – Abrió la puerta de improvisto con una sonrisa brillante – Quiero presentarles a-

-¡Minami! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te comas los pastelillos! – Regaño alguien al fondo de la cocina –

-¡ _Pe-Pefo!¡Están muy ricos ~! –_ a Yuuri esa voz se le antojaba lo mas de aniñada, casi infantil. ¿Sería posible que el aprendiz fuera tan solo un niño?

Mila furiosa, se adentró hasta la otra compuerta en donde estaban las estufas, el lavaplatos y los estantes de especias; mientras tanto, él se quedó plantado en el marco de la puerta contemplando como a solo unos centímetros suyo, había un muchachón de apariencia extrajera y una sonrisa valerosa, amansando la masa para el pan.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! No sean maleducados, tenemos a alguien nuevo- el azabache estaba sorprendido de la serenidad del castaño claro, con sus ojos celestes y su casi barbilla lampiña, solo sabía deducir que ese joven estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la pelea de esos dos cocineros que estaban al fondo.

-Lo siento – Dio un salto hacia atrás de la sorpresa, no pensó que los dos saldrían y se inclinarían de respeto hacia él. Yuuri se sintió tremendamente ansioso así que torpemente les devolvió el gesto y los vio de frente.

No tardo mucho para que él castaño, se acercara hacia ellos, y rodeara con confianza los hombros del mas moreno de todos y él que más cara de cabreado tenia.

-Bien Yuuri – Carraspeo Mila – Te presento a Michael Crispino, también llamado Mickey – Señalo al moreno que tenía el rostro un poco arrugado, parecía que le molestaba el contacto del castaño alto – Es el hermano de Sara y también el principal cocinero de la casa – El muchacho absorto de las palabras de la pelirroja, le acerco la mano y Yuuri correspondió teniendo un corto apretón de manos - Mickey, él es Yuuri, el nuevo Mayordomo de la casa.

Katsuki no podía escucharlo, pero por las reacciones de cada uno podía notar que estaban en shock pensando "¡¿Un mayordomo?!"

Bueno, no era como si no se le notara que estaba muy joven.

-Ah Ah…perdone el escándalo de hace un rato –Parecía realmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho, de seguro pensaba que le diría a él Señor Nikiforov.

-No, no te preocupes – Sonrió

Crispino se quedó mudo de la impresión y Mila señalo al castaño sonriente.

-Él es Emil Nekola, segundo cocinero al mando – él oji-azul estiro el brazo para tener un apretón de manos, pero cuando Yuuri se lo cedió, lo jalo hacia él en un abrazo – Suele ser muy optimista y alegre como puedes ver –Cuando se separaron, él pelinegro se organizó un poco los lentes y miro al más pequeño de todos, que se encontraba mordisqueando un pastelito.

-Y por último, él más joven y desobediente – Le arrebato el pastel – Minami Kenjiro – Yuuri esta vez fue él que estiro el brazo, sin embargo él chico de cabello bicolor lo señalo con un dedo despampanaste.

-¡Lindo! – Exclamo – Yuuri es muy lindo –Parecía que de sus ojos brotaban estrellas, era como si sus pupilas se deformaran a ellas.

Yuuri capto la indirecta y se ruborizo hasta las orejas ¿Qué decía ese niño?

-¡N-No le hagas caso! – Titubeo Mila negando frenéticamente – Minami es algo sincero, así que a veces no controla lo que dice – Se interpuso en su visión tratando de cubrir como Crispino le tapaba la boca al rubio con mechón rojo. – E-es solo muy imprudente – Asintió más tranquilo y salieron de la cocina.

-Uff, y eso que todavía nos falta conocer a los otros – Resoplo – Ven, vamos a ir a conocer a los jardineros, están si no estoy mal, podando el césped - Le tomo del brazo y salieron apresurados a buscarlos. Dios, ya se estaba mareando.

-No te preocupes Yuuri, veras que todos son muy amigables. –

* * *

Al llegar se encontraron con dos castaños, uno era un picoso y él otro parecía siempre tener una sonrisa amable. Según Mila se llamaban, Guang Ji y Leo de la iglesia. Eran amigables e igual de jóvenes que Yuuri.

Katsuki descubrió también que Leo no trabajaba sin tener unos audífonos con música, y que Guang parecía ser muy temeroso pero a la vez determinado.

A pesar de tener la misma reacción que los otros al saber que era mayordomo, le constaba que eran amigables.

Pero volviendo al tema de presentarles a todos, abandonaron el jardín y buscaron al Chofer. Él que tenía una cara de matón.

-Demonios, ¿dónde estará Otabek? – Refunfuño todavía arrastrando al pobre moreno del brazo

– ¿Eh…?¿no estará en el parqueadero?

-¡El parqueadero! ¡Yuuri eres un genio! – De inmediato cambiaron de rumbo y se fueron hacia el otro lado.

En el camino se encontraron a Yuko y ellas les dijo que se encontraba en la limosina del señor Nikiforov organizando unas cosas. De ese modo apresuraron el paso y cuando llegaron fue realmente extraño para Yuuri su presentación.

-¡Otabek! – Lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en unos de los autos del lugar – Te presento a Yuuri, será el mayordomo del hogar desde ahora – Totalmente lo contrario a todos, el pelinegro con su rostro demasiado neutro y serio, solo se inclinó en respeto, le dio un suave apretón de manos y se subió al auto para irse.

-Oh – Exclamo Mila – Estaba de buen humor – El shock momentáneo que le dio paso a las preguntas ¿Estaba de buen humor? ¿Acaso podía ser peor? - Bien, ya hemos terminado – Dio media vuelta – Vez te dije que eran poc-

-¡Mila! – Llamo Sara desde la lejanía con una caja en sus brazos – ¡Hoy es Martes! ¡Recuerda que _él_ viene por sus clases! –

-Oh Cierto – Exclamo apresurando su paso – Yuuri acompáñame, tal vez no sea la mejor idea pero ¡No puedo dejar solo a ese engendro!

El azabache contra todo pronóstico, fue jalado de nuevo y obligado a volver a la mansión casi a las carreras.

 _¿Quién es él?_

* * *

-Llegamos – Comento jadeando – Ese niño me las va a pagar –

Estaban en un pasillo que a los ojos de Yuuri parecían todos iguales, con paredes y sus brocados decorativos. Mesas con flores, cuadros y más cuadros. Alguna lámpara de araña y lujos de aquí a allá en cualquier parte.

Al frente suyo, en el lugar en donde la pelirroja se reposaba hasta regular su respiración, había una puerta caoba, como casi todas, con una perilla color plateado.

Se hizo al lado de Babiecheva y la muchacha, empujo la puerta casi eufórica

-¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces aquí mocoso? – Katsuki se confundió un poco ¿Le hablaba a él? – Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que antes de venir debes de avisar, simplemente no puedes llegar a la casa del señor Viktor y-

-¡Cállate Bruja! – Katsuki lo miro de reojo y se fijó en su cabello rubio, era corto, las puntas llegándole a las mejillas. Su piel era muy blanca, y además era delgado. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana - ¡Tu no me das ordenes! – Sin embargo su voz era chillona, con un tinte de su edad de niño de 12 años. También sonaba arrogante y hasta grosero. – Estoy aquí porque el viejo ese me pidió que viviera hoy ¡No es mi culpa que siempre se le olviden las cosas! – Grito levantándose del banco en donde se encontraba un piano de cola.

-Sabes que el señor Viktor está muy ocupado – Renegó –Ahora ¡Límpiate esa boca con jabón! ¡Estas siendo muy irrespetuosas con el nuevo mayordomo! - Le agarro de una oreja como si fuera su madre y comenzó a reprenderle con una jugosa mirada de sobreprotección y enojo.

-Am, di-disculpen – Yuuri miro hacia otro lado y trago saliva –

-Perdóname Yuuri – Soltó al rubio resignada- Te presento a Yuri Plisetsky, un mocos-

-Prodigio – Alardeo el niño – Soy un chico prodigio –

-Veras Yuuri – Los dos voltearon a verla – Ah bueno, Katsuki – Explico – Cuando Yuri tenía 8 años sus padres le regalaron un piano de cola, en ese momento parece que descubrieron que su hijo era en verdad un "prodigio" – dijo entre comillas – Fue entonces, cuando supieron que el señor Nikiforov a su corta edad de 17 años, era todo un maestro en el piano al punto de ser invitado a cualquier show a presentarse – el chiquillo chasqueo la lengua molesto – desde ahí pensaron en que sería un buen ejemplo para Yuri, y comenzaron a pagarle para que le diera clases privadas – Yuuri miro el piano de cola y se asustó un poco al ver la partitura - De ese modo llegamos aquí…

-Exacto ¡Pero ese viejo no se presenta y se supone que me hizo una promesa! – Al azabache le sorprendía lo enojado que podría estar un chiquillo que ni siquiera le llegaba a los hombros, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Yuri, para que no le vayas con la queja a tus padres –Plisetsky le saco la lengua y Mila también lo hizo – Le diré al señor Viktor que venga – Se dio media vuelta - ¡Y ni creas que no le diré que le dijiste viejo! – Se alejó a paso lento hasta la puerta –Katsuki ¿vienes? –

Yuuri miro al rubio y él oji-verde se crispo por su inquisidora observación hacia él.

-¡¿Y tú que miras cerdo?! – le enfrento titubeando un momento.

Yuuri parpadeo y se acuclillo solo un poco a su altura.

-Yo creo que él señor Nikiforov cumplirá su promesa y te hará en verdad el mejor prodigio de esta generación – Comento sonriente – Esfuérzate – Salió de la habitación y Mila se quedó pasmada

-¡Cl-Claro que lo Har-hare! – su intento de verse arrogante no funciono, y menos cuando le tembló la voz y las mejillas se le pintaron de un furioso rosa –

Mila cerró la puerta ante aquel paisaje imposible de creer y confirmo lo que pensaba

 _Yuuri era increíble_

* * *

Iban caminado sin ningún rumbo en especial por los pasillos, a veces Mila le comentaba algo trivial y Yuuri contestaba a medias manteniéndose un poco al margen.

Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que unos cuadros colgados en la pared llamaron la atención de Yuuri. En él estaba el señor Viktor cuando era adolecente, un pelinegro con mirada arrogante y un rubio mandando un beso hacia la cámara. Los dos con las manos apoyadas en el hombro de Viktor y el fondo artificial que simulaba ser un campo.

Aunque, lo que llamaba la atención, era la confianza que se podía ver en cada uno y la vaga sonrisa del señor Nikiforov jalar las comisuras de sus labios.

-Señorita Mila – Yuuri detuvo a la pelirroja y señalo el cuadro -¿Quiénes son ellos? – Bebiecheva miro el cuadro y carraspeo.

-Oh bueno – Se detuvo a detallar la imagen – Él de la derecha es Jean-Jacques Leroy - Miro la foto una vez más y se dio cuenta que hacia una extraña pose con sus manos – No es algo como un amigo del Señor Nikiforov, es más bien un rival – Comento al aire – Desde retarlo a quien come más rápido hasta desafiarle a quien enamora más mujeres – Suspiro – Para mala suerte de Leroy, Él señor Viktor siempre gana – Se rio con gracia – También, es demasiado insoportable y arrogante – Agrego –No sé qué paso con él, supongo que al final se casó con aquella chica –

-¿Y él de la derecha? –

-Ahh… Chris – Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de la muchacha y Yuuri se encogió en la duda – él si se podría considerar un amigo del señor Nikiforov, aunque eso no quiere decir que no compitan por estupideces – Agrego meditabunda – Bueno, solo te puedo advertir una cosa – Resoplo – Nunca te le acerques, es alguien amigable pero un poco extraño…

-¿Extraño en qué sentido? – Mila trago saliva nerviosa y se alzó de hombros

-Digamos que su personalidad es muy atrevida, además suele gustarle exhibir su cuerpo – Yuuri se sonrojo al comprenderlo -¡No-No en ese sentido! Digamos que todas las damas del pueblo están encantadas con él y es por su gran gallardía casi ilegal. Hasta coquetea con mujeres maduras – A Katsuki se le cerro la garganta de la impresión – Hay rumores que dicen que tiene un amante pero no se sabe si es mentira o no – Volvió a mirar la foto – Claro, sigue siendo buena persona y un hombre muy halagador – La pelirroja se ruborizo – ¡P-Pero! prométeme que no te le acercaras a él ¿Vale?

Yuuri asintió crédulamente y acabando la explicación hicieron ademan de seguir adelante, no obstante la morena se crispo y retrocedió

-¡Ah! Casi se me olvida que debo de avisarle al señor Nikiforov sobre la llegada del mocoso de Plisetsky – Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y saco un par de llaves – Quédate aquí, no demoro – Mila a grandes zancadas se fue alejando por el pasillo y Yuuri se quedó solo por minutos, viendo las demás fotos de Viktor y en ellas, la falsa sonrisa del albino más guapo de la ciudad.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo_** _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Kurara Matsumoto:** **Gracias, tratare de mejorar en ese aspecto. Espero que te haya gustado y en verdad me alegra que te encante. ¿Como que mate a Viktor? xD Oh te deje enganchada 7v7, gracias por leer, y como vez, actualizare los jueves xD cuídate tu también. Besos~**_

 _ **Sophiarouse:**_ _ **Muchas gracias por leer~ Espero te haya gustado, nos vemos~**_

 _ **Nina**_ _ **Tendo: Oh creeme que por si mi fuera lo actualizaría todos los dias xD, pero debo adelantar capítulos jajaj. Me alegra que "El complejo de Yuuri" te encantara, vi tus review, muy hermoso~. La trama hasta ahora es así, pero no olvida que hay drama de por medio XD. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos~**_

* * *

 _ **NA: Otro capítulo. No recuerdo cuando lo escribí pero fue en la semana de vacaciones. Espero que no hayan caído dormidos xD. Les prometo que se pondrá interesante.**_

 ** _Si les ha gustado por favor dejar un review, saben que eso me anima, ademas ¡somos 23 personitas con un solo capitulo! Amazing!_**

 ** _No olviden que actualizo todos los jueves._**

 ** _Por cierto, ¡Por fin! Este sábado capitulo de DWM, perdonen por la tardanza. Pero trataba de adelantarlo un poco._**

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos~**_ _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gateway To inifinite~**_


	3. The passionate Mr Nikiforov

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Posible OCC o Errores de Ortografía. No me hago responsables de sangrados nasales o algún paro cardiaco. Hay salseo del bueno 7v7**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

Aun no sabía que sentir, hasta ahora había tratado de ignorar el asunto con el que estaba lidiando. Tal vez era porque me quitaba un peso de encima, pero en verdad no sabía cómo llamar este sentimiento.

Después de que Mila me presentara a todos, y le avisara al señor Nikiforov sobre la llegada del joven Plisetsky, me vi sediento de hambre. Desde que me desperté no había comido nada. Ni desayuno o almuerzo. Las tripas me dolían y me gruñían de manera feroz, era hasta vergonzoso que Mila tuviera que ser la que escuchara esto y de inmediato se disculpara porque no me ofreció antes algo de comer.

-Vamos, le pediré a Mickey que te haga algo delicioso, ¿no te opondrás a eso cierto? – Asentí avergonzado, tal vez ella ya sabía que era un poco reacio a tantas atenciones.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y ella entro de primero, saliendo presurosa con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenas noticias, Mickey está preparando su especialidad – Me imagine lo que comería, y la boca se me lleno de saliva – Además, parece que el señor Viktor tampoco a almorzado ¡Tendrás tu oportunidad de comer con él en el comedor! – ¿Qué? ¿Con él?

No sabía cómo reaccionar, estaría con él a solas, comiendo un platillo que de seguro requeriría modales en la mesa. No sabría de qué hablar, tal vez hasta me mancharía el traje y él se reiría.

No, no quiero eso.

-¡Mila! – Baje la cabeza y junte mis manos en modo de súplica – Enséñame los modales básicos que se usan en la mesa, por favor – La pelirroja me vio confundida y después rio.

-Yuuri, no te preocupes por eso, él señor Viktor no es muy quisquilloso en ese aspecto – Pensé en que tenía razón pero los ojos se me aguaron de más al pensar que tal vez haría el ridículo, así que cuando ella me vio se crispo y volteo a ver a todos lados.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! – Acepto presurosa – Déjame preparar una mesa y comenzamos ¿Vale? De igual forma tenemos dos horas así que vamos – Esa noticia no me sentó tan bien cuando el estómago me rugió de nuevo, tenía demasiada hambre - Si quieres, entra a la cocina y pide un pastelito, de seguro te lo dan – Agrego Mila antes de desaparecer por un pasillo

Mire el mismo por un momento y después la puerta de la cocina ¿Solo era entrar y pedir un pastelillo no?

-Ni que fuera tan difici-

-¡Minami! ¡Deja de comerte las galletas! ¡No son tuyas idiota! – Sin embargo el alboroto de adentro me quito las agallas que había ganado. Creo que el ambiente de allá dentro estaba siendo muy brusco, tal vez era mejor aguantar el hambre. Solo un poco no me vendría mal.

Me fije, con los gritos relampaguear de la cocina, que estaba solo. Por fin solo en esa gran mansión. No me sentía muy a gusto, parecía que si daba algunos pasos me perdería, así de grande la veía yo y así de pequeño me sentía ahora.

Empero, no quería quedarme varado ahí, se supone que esperaría a Mila, pero al mismo tiempo quería probar si por si solo podía recorrer esta casa. Ella no estaría conmigo siempre, debería de aprenderme por lo menos donde era cada cosa. Era cierto que me guio por todo el lugar, pero solo en donde estaban las personas que tenía permitente conocer, así que de cierto modo no había conocido cada rincón del lugar…eso me daba escalofríos ahora que lo pensaba.

Me arme de valor y me acomode mejor los guantes blancos que cubrían mis manos, al mismo tiempo me vi obligado por lo nervios, arreglar algunos pliegues de mi vestuario y comenzar a dar pasos casi temerosos por algún pasillo a la derecha que ya había visto.

Podía notar que habían tantas habitaciones, que todo estaba tan limpio, que las cortinas eran siempre blancas y que nunca faltaba alguna flor.

Me vi a mi mismo curioseando los alrededores, cada mesa, con los cajones o sus jarrones. De pronto tocando alguna flor y sintiéndome estúpidamente culpable al ver que se caía un pétalo. Mi madre me enseño que también las plantas sentían y estaban vivas, y no podía negar que todavía conservaba ese pensamiento ingenuo e inocente.

Pensé en ocultar mis manos detrás de mi espalda y no tocar nada más, sin embargo cuando comencé a llevar en práctica lo que pensaba, a la lejanía escuche la voz chillona del muchacho Yuri y pude deducir y acordarme que estaba cerca de la habitación en la que estuvimos antes.

Según lo que podía recordar, con los presurosos pasos de Mila en mi memoria y los atajos que tomo para llegar, si seguía caminando y cruzaba a la izquierda, encontraría una puerta con perilla plateada, en donde parecía que se encontraba un piano de cola en todo el centro de la habitación. Con una ventana al lado y cortinas acendradas.

Me detuve en medio de mi recorrido y di media vuelta ¿Para qué iría ahí de nuevo? De seguro el señor Nikiforov ya había llegado y estaba practicando con el joven Pilsetsky, sería muy mal visto de mi parte si solo llego e interrumpo. O incluso si paso por ahí.

Decidí que mejor regresaba y me iba por el otro lado, tratando así de no irme tan lejos; no obstante, cuando comencé a alejarme, el repiqueteo de una suave sonata se opuso a mis movimientos.

Parecía que la práctica había comenzado ya quede hecho, desde donde me encontraba, se escuchaba la melodía de aquellas notas que eran tocadas delicadamente.

Respire profundo y me acerque solo un poco, curiosidad supongo.

A medida que me iba aproximaba, la sonata cobraba más vida, también parecía hacer efecto en mi sistema, porque el corazón me revoleteaba sin parar y mis manos se volvían trémulas. Titubeaba sobre seguir o parar, pero mi decisión definitiva no sirvió de nada porque de pronto ya estaba al lado de la puerta.

Escuchar la pieza de piano era mejor que simplemente escucharla en la radio. Eso sucedía cuando mi madre cocinaba y buscaba en sus discos viejos, alguno que fuera de su interés.

Me sentía tan nostálgico que la piel se me puso de gallina por la emoción. Era demasiado real lo que sentía

-Vez, ahora corrige esa parte. Es un becuadro y como función debe de cancelar la altura de una nota, ya sea un bemol o sostenido - La tersa y apasionada voz del señor Viktor me saco de mi ensoñación. La sonata se había detenido y ahora se escuchaban sus voces al lado de la puerta. La voz del señor Nikiforov sonaba seria pero a la vez tenía ese tono cantarín que lo hacía sonar demasiado alegre y divertido. – Si has entendido, creo que puedo irme – Entre en pánico, oh dios, debía alejarme lo más rápido posible.

-¡Es-espera! Tengo más dudas – La voz del chiquillo sonaba algo desesperada, empero eso fue lo que me detuvo al estar casi al punto de voltear hacia el otro pasillo.

-Yuri~ No pensé que fueras tan inútil sobre el tema – rezongo Viktor divertido – Se supone que eres un prodigio~ y un prodigio lo hace de manera natural todo ¿no? –

-¡De-Deja de reírte de mí maldito viejo! - adentro de la habitación se podían escuchar algunas risas – Juro que algún día te superare y serás polvo ¡Oíste! Polvo –

-Excelente – Me sentí como un chismoso cuando me di cuenta que estaba escuchando toda su conversación – Ese el espíritu que quiero ¡Sigue así y algún día me superaras! – Podía oír algunos gruñidos y hasta más quejas y pataleos. Sin embargo me aleje un poco y salí casi a zancadas del lugar.

* * *

-Yuuri ¿Dónde estabas? –Me encontré a Mila en mi camino de vuelta a la cocina – Hemos perdido mucho tiempo ¡Todavía debo enseñarte! – se me había olvidado por completo que teníamos pendiente una cena, maldición – Constamos de una hora ¿Entiendes?

-¡¿Una hora?! ¿No eran dos?-

-Sí, pero Mickey me acaba de decir que la tendrán más pronto de lo esperado ¡Apúrate! – Me arrastro hasta el comedor principal, y en donde estaban los cubiertos, comenzó a explicarme lo básico.

-Cuando comiences a comer desdobla la servilleta y ponla en tu regazo – Señalo la misma que estaba encima de la mesa, la cual sería el lugar que tenía destinado al comer – Debes de tener las manos limpias y también los labios antes de beber algo. Siempre trata de mantener el borde del plato limpio – Pensé que sería buena idea traer una libreta para escribir, pero en verdad no recordaba si había traído algo así en mi maletín –En relación a los cubiertos siempre que estés comiendo con un cuchillo o tenedor, si te detienes para después seguir degustando, debes de colocarlos en posición paralela a las seis y para mostrar finalidad, los colocaras a las seis. Nunca pongas los cubiertos cruzados en el plato ni tampoco apoyados en forma de remo. – Me perdí en el momento justo cuando comenzó con los cubiertos, esto es más complicado de lo que pensé. – Y entonces…-Espero no arruinarlo por completo.

* * *

Cuando Emil le aviso a la pelirroja que el almuerzo estaba listo y ella me dejo solo deseándome buena suerte, por dentro me dio una taquicardia casi abismal. Comencé a sudar y temblar sin dudarlo y en pocos minutos se escucharon algunas pisadas que de cierto modo empezaron a calar demasiado hondo en mí.

-Huele delicioso – Exclamo el albino con un dedo posado en sus labios – Me pregunto si será porque tengo compañía – su tono infantil y cantarín me ponía aún más nervioso, creo que si tomaba la compostura que debia me desmayaría.

-Señor Viktor – Nekola vino detrás de mí mientras que Michael preguntaba, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás para que me sentara. La mía estaba casi a la punta, en donde se encontraba el señor Nikiforov con las piernas cruzadas y su elegante traje de etiqueta – ¿Lo de siempre? –El señor Nikiforov asintió y los dos cocineros abandonaron la sala.

-Te ves muy bien Yuuri~ - Me sonrió con los codos apoyados en la mesa y el rostro sobre sus manos – De vagabundo a mayordomo ¡Wow! Amazing! –Quite la mirada de mi regazo y lo mire de reojo. Sus labios deformados en una sonrisa adorable y lo encantadoramente hipnotizante que podía ser su flequillo me estaba volviendo loco. No me sorprendería si él tuviera demasiadas pretendientes, en verdad él señor Viktor era muy guapo.

-Les presentamos un exquisito plato Gourmet, es la especialidad de mi familia en Italia – Con razón el acento de Michael se me hacía raro – Consta en estofado de verduras con – Quise seguir escuchándolo, pero Emil había puesto los platos encima de la mesa y el mío desprendía un olor muy bueno. La boca se me lleno de saliva y los anteojos se me empañaron. Olía exquisito y el estómago me gruñía como loco.

Quería agarrar el cubierto y atragantarme con la comida si era posible…pero no…no era lo adecuado.

Trague la excesiva saliva que tenía en la boca y la servilleta que estaba al lado del plato, la desdoble en mi regazo.

Cuando levante la mirada, me encontré absorto al notar que Emil y Mickey ya se habían ido. Ahora me encontraba solo con él señor Viktor.

-Yuuri~ ¿No tienes hambre? – La pregunta me pareció de lo más innecesaria, en verdad estaba sufriendo ahora mismo.

Reuní las manos en mi regazo y negué. De ese modo acerté en agarrar el cubierto que necesitaba para mi primer bocado, sin embargo me vi obligado a no tomar ninguna degustación sin primero ver a él ruso.

Extrañamente se encontraba viéndome, sin siquiera tocar su plato, parpadeando suavemente mientras que su flequillo se regaba en toda la extensión de su mano, ya que tenía el brazo apoyado en la mesa.

-Señor Nikiforov – Él acudió a mi llamado porque me sonrió - ¿No comerá usted? –Tenía miedo de que dijera que no, y que yo por respeto también dejara mi plato sin tocar.

-Es que, es el trabajo de mi mayordomo darme de comer ~– Exclamo con un pequeño puchero – Pero como Yuuri tiene hambre que se le va hacer – Suspiro deprimido cerrando sus ojos con un mohín dibujado en sus labios.

Mire mi mano y después el cubierto, dándome cuenta de la respuesta cuando escuche un pequeño gruñido que no fue de mi estómago.

Siendo las cosas así, lentamente me quite el saco dejando solo la camisa blanca y como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, con algo de vergüenza, me quite los guantes y los deje encima de la mesa.

-Por favor, diga ah~ - Acerque mi silla en diagonal hacia él, y junte mis piernas para posar el plato. En eso por accidente el flequillo que tena resguardado hacia atrás con mi peinado, se vino hacia abajo, y no tuve de otra más que ponerlo a un lado, casi haciendo caer mis anteojos.

Cuando el señor Nikiforov abrió sus ojos ante mi petición, sus luceros azules brillaron como dos estrellas y se dilataron de inmediato haciendo su pupila aún más destellante.

Era hasta increíble ver esta clases de espectáculos

La sonrisa que tenía en estos momentos nunca se me olvidaría, cada que probaba un bocado masticaba y volvía a pedir.

Me vi a mi visto sonrojado por lo que hacía y teniendo cuidado con no manchar la ropa de él cuando le acercaba la cuchara.

Pero a veces, mientras que desviaba algunas veces mi mirada hacia el plato de comida, me puse a pensar en que en verdad no sabía lo que hacía un mayordomo…esto de darle de comer a alguien era muy nuevo para mí, no lo podía creer.

Empero decidí no pensar más en eso y fijar la vista en la cuchara que dirigía al señor Nikiforov. Estuve tan absorto en ella que el estómago me volvió a gruñir y cuando menos lo pensé me sentía embelesado por probar algún bocado.

Las mejillas se me pintaron de un carmesí más intenso haciendo que cada vez que el plato liberaba algo de pavor la boca se me llenara de saliva. Demonios, tengo mucha hambre.

Trague y Viktor atrapo la cuchara con sus labios, la saque lentamente y después volví por el plato; cuando la levante el vapor toco mi cara y temblando le acerque el cubierto. Sin embargo en el proceso, una pequeña gota de saliva se salió de mi boca y cayó en mi pantalón.

Miraba con deseo la comida, oh Dios, quiero comer ya.

-Yuuri se te cae la baba – Suavemente las manos del señor Nikiforov me acunaron el rostro y con el dedo pulgar me limpio el rastro de saliva que tenía. Tenía calor por el vapor que pegaba en mi rostro y lo caliente del plato en mi regazo. No obstante eso no evito que reaccionara ante su contacto.

-¡Lo-Lo siento! – Como me levante de improvisto el plato se estampo en el piso, se rompió en miles de pedazos y la poca comida que quedaba se volcó toda.

El señor Viktor hizo ademanes de que no me preocupara, creo que noto que estaba en pánico y que tenía los ojos llorosos.

-No llores Yuuri, es cierto que es tu culpa por dejar caer el plato y ensuciar mi pantalón – Agrego el señor Nikiforov – Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte – En verdad parecía que no sabía cómo consolar a alguien – Come. Iré a llamar a Yuko para que limpie este desastre – Antes de irse, tomo su copa que había estado intacta en su lugar e hizo girar la bebida al mover en círculos la misma. La tomaba con delicadeza y la empinaba hacia sus labios.

-¡Ah! Es-espere, debería de ir yo…-

-No. – Volteo a verme seriamente – Almuerza, yo iré a llamar a Yuko – Sonrió de improvisto -Yuuri~ Gracias por la comida ~ - me guiño un ojo y se fue caminando mientras que exclamaba un exquisito "¡Vkusno!" con lo dulce de su idioma y el sabor de su copa.

Me quede plasmado en mi lugar, sin saber qué hacer, ¿debería de ir tras él o quedarme a comer? Solo sentía que lo había arruinado por completo. Mis nervios, el haber volcado la comida, manchar su pantalón…

Me sentía tan inútil, solo debía de cumplir lo que decía y mantener un margen de respeto. Pero ni eso podía hacer.

Todo empeoro cuando me di cuenta que no era capaz de ir por el señor Nikiforov y convérsele de que era mi trabajo. Al contrario solo me senté en la mesa y comencé a comer mi comida casi fría. Me sabia exquisita a pesar de ya no estar caliente, o tal vez eran mis lágrimas las que le daban un sabor salado.

* * *

-Yuuri – Yuko no tardó en llegar, con un arsenal de trapeadores, escobas y recogedores. Creo que era ella la acostumbrada a limpiar ese tipo de desastres – Deberías de ir al salón de baile, el señor Nikiforov, Sara y todos, estamos preparados.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué va a pasar en el salón de baile? – Aleje un poco el plato de mi vista y Yuko comenzó a limpiar el suelo.

-Una vez a la semana, alguno de nosotros organiza un show. Eventualmente al señor Nikiforov le encanta verlos – Sonrió –Esta vez Mila, con Mickey, han decidido preparar una canción – Me miro con sus tiernas comisuras de los labios temblando de la emoción -¡No puedes perdértelo! – Me sentí curioso al pensar qué clase de cosas podría ver ahí. Todos aquí eran muy especiales, hasta amigables y talentosos.

Ahora dudaba de poder encajar aquí.

-¡Yuuri! – Me llamo apurada – Vete ya, iré en unos momentos – Me levante de mi silla y ella cortamente me explico cómo llegar al salón.

En eso, le dijr las gracias cuando entendí y salí presuroso del lugar hasta seguir sus instrucciones.

Arriba en el segundo piso, en el pasillo en donde estaba mi habitación, a la izquierda, en la única puerta que había en el lugar, hay estaba el salón del que ella me hablaba.

No me perdí cuando trate de llegar, tal vez era porque no me distraje con alguna cosa que atrajera mi atención. ¿Era una orden el ir hacia el salón no? Pues debía cumplirla.

Cuando estuve seguro de que estaba allí, abrí la puerta y todos adentro, me miraron.

Un piano de cola en el centro y Mila parada a su lado. Sentado en el banco estaba Mickey con un ukelele en las manos. Después podía notar al señor Nikiforov sentado al frente en un sillón blanco y a Minami, Emil, Leo, Guag, Sara y Otabek también, A su lado, en un sillón en forma de L color morado.

De ahí en más, el salón estaba vacío, sin contar que era inmensamente grande al punto de haber una tarima. Incluso miles de ventanales que estaban abiertos.

Las cortinas estaban enloquecidas por la ventolera de afuera, y todos estaban relajados esperando a que algo llegara para comenzar.

-¡Yuuri!~ - Por alguna extraña razón mi nombre siempre sonaba cantarín y extenuante entre sus labios. Era como si lo susurrara con extremada pasión – Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo – Como estaba en un sillón individual, me señalaba el brazo del mismo.

Sentí que era el único perdulario aquí, sin embargo asentí y suavemente me acomode a su lado.

-La canción iba a ser para los niños del parvulario – Rio Mila con las mejillas rojizas – Sin embargo decidí que mejor no – Sara rodo los ojos y suspiro – Disfruten-

-¡Esperen! – Sí, esperen. Se me quedo el saco y los guantes en la cocina – Oh Dios – Yuko jadeo y se enderezo – No pueden comenzar sin mi – Sonrió adentrándose hasta sentarse en un hueco vacío del sillón en donde estaban todos. Claro que para más comodidad Emil y Leo se levantaron y quedaron parados detrás del sillón.

Me sentí incomodo al verme un tanto desorganizado. Solo usaba el pantalón de franela, la camisa blanca con botones y un moño del mismo color. Lo bueno es que la camisa era lo suficientemente formal para tener mangas largas y botones para subírselas un poco a la altura de las muñecas. También pensé en si el señor Viktor estaba incomodo, ósea, yo sentado, muy cerca de él, en el brazo del sillón en donde él estaba posado.

No sé, pero para mí no estaba tan mal

-Bien - Mila carraspeo y Mickey guiño un ojo a dirección de su hermana Sara, sin embargo la muchacha lo ignoro partiéndole el corazón.

-Desde arriba – Mentalmente conté 1, la pelirroja se llevó las manos al pecho cerrando los ojos.

 **A" is for the apple that he gave to me**

 **But I found a worm inside.**

 **"B" is for beloved that I call to him before he left my side.**

 **And "C", see what he did, that's "D"**

 **Did it to poor ol' me.**

 **How could I be such an "E"motional fool? ("F").**

-Tch, no pensé que haría una canción sobre todos sus exnovios - No quería escuchar, pero Sara estaba sentada casi a la par mía, con Yuko a su lado –

-Oh, ¿Pero no te da tristeza? La vida amorosa de Mila siempre ha sido un fracaso – Gimio Yuko conmovida - Desde enamorarse del chico que se subió a ese árbol para bajarle una manzana y ese idiota de su ex novio que lo único que hizo fue abandonarla. – Mire a la señorita Mila y la vi sonriente cantando aquella canción, tal vez suspiraba en algunos momentos, pero se mantenía vivaz.

 _ **G" is for the gentlemen I thought he was**_

 _ **When he first said hi,**_

 _ **"H" "I".**_

 _ **"J" is for the joker that is Jimmy B. the man who made me cry,**_

 _ **That's a "C"**_

-Y no olvides cuando se enamoró del señor Nikiforov – Me sobresalte de inmediato y de soslayo vi a Viktor contemplando la presentación – Es una pena que él señor Viktor fuera aún más profundo y encantador de lo que se ve – Viktor más solitario y guapo… – Mila no podía soportar estar con un hombre tan amoroso y apasionado, por suerte él señor Nikiforov no acepto sus sentimientos – Se cubrió la boca opacando una risilla – Él es esa clase de hombre que si se enamorara lo haría para siempre ¿No Sara? – La pelinegra asintió y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ahora el problema es si la otra persona también lo amara toda una vida – No entendía él porque del giro de la conversación, ni la sensación de incertidumbre llenarme las entrañas…solo podía estar seguro de que Viktor era aún más sorprendente de lo que pensaba

 _ **K", Well, you know it's just not okay**_

 _ **To kiss and then run away,**_

 _ **Leaving alone without leaving a letter for "L"angtree.**_

 _ **"M" is for the misery he left me in,**_

 _ **"N"ever to return again. "**_

 _ **O" what a poor ("P") fool I've been, "Q"ueuing in line for him**_

La canción era tan pegadiza y tenía un toque tan ambiguo y gracioso, que ya había comenzado a menear mi cabeza a la voz de ella. La pobre se estaba deshaciendo en resoplos, además de eso, se comportaba como la damisela que fue dejada en su primera cita. Con los ojos tristes, pero con una sonrisa de resignación. Aunque también estaba Mickey, tocando el ukelele como si fuera su vida, creo que además de cocinero, tocaba instrumentos, le sentaba bien.

 _ **R", are you the one for me?**_

 _ **Yes, "S"ay you'll come back to me...**_

 _ **Why are you tempted to "T"ease me? Ohh.**_

Me pregunto si estaba consciente de que tal vez deletreaba las silabas de cada uno de sus ex novios. Además, la canción estaba diseñada para los niños, cada letra del abecedario, con un ejemplo de cada una. Supongo que la señorita Mila tras su capa de mujer impávida, solo estaba herida y sola.

Me ponía pensativo y hasta triste el pensarlo, la primera porque apenas llevaba unos dos días aquí y sabía demasiadas cosas, la segunda porque Mila se parecía a mamá.

 _ **You, "Y" not "U", have got to "U"nderstand.**_

 _ **The value of a woman's heart ("V").**_

 _ **Why, "W" not "Y", did you think it was fine to "X" me from the start?**_

-Yuuri~ - Mis piernas juntas a un lado, sentado en el brazo del sillón, escuche una voz que decía mi nombre. No siendo nada más que Viktor, Le mire cuando me llamo y acerque mi rostro a sus labios cuando me hizo un ademan para acercarme.- ¿Sabes bailar? – La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, pero asentí sin dudar con las mejillas rojas de nuevo. Viktor me susurraba al oído con una voz que simulaba pura poesía.

 _ **And "Y", yes "Y",**_

 _ **Is the question that's on my mind.**_

 _ **Oh why, Why did you leave me right before reaching our "Z"enith?**_

-Excelente – Sonrió tomándome de las manos – Quiero que bailes conmigo cuando llegue él ¿Okay? – Sus ojos le daban personalidad a la frase antes dicha, y su rostro muy cerca al mío, me hacía dudar de si sabía de espacio personal. Sin embargo no había algo más sorprendente de ver que su gracioso rostro infantil, repleto de felicidad, anhelo y hasta esperanza. El ambiente se me hacía casi irreal y mi ritmo cardiaco también – De igual forma, eso es lo que hace un mayordomo ¿no? –No pude contestas tras su argumento. Parecía que mi ideología sobre ser un mayordomo era totalmente distinta a la que yo pensaba, había tantas cosas que no sabía.

 _ **1 is the number of men I've loved**_

 _ **And 2 is the times I'll say it's you (it's you)!**_

 _ **3 is the number of days you've been gone**_

 _ **But it feels like four times two.**_

Parecía que la canción ya llegaba a su clímax, y en eso todavía nuestras manos estaban sujetas y su mirada no abandonaba la mía. Creo que estoy loco porque no puedo apartarlas.

También supongo que sus palabras quedaron tatuadas en mi rostro, ya que todavía procesasba lo que me había dicho

 _Quiero que bailes conmigo cuando llegue él ¿Okay?_

 _ **Él, ¿Quién es él?**_

 _ **8, at the hour the sun goes down,**_

 _ **I remember life with you around.**_

 _ **I wish I had nine lives like that one... oh**_

Ante la última estrofa y el silencio tras sus resoplos lastimeros, todos aplaudieron, incluyéndome también. De cierto modo devolvieron el halago inclinándose y sonriendo.

Me sentía realmente maravillado por la voz de Mila, no obstante no podía sentir solo un mismo sentimiento ahora. Tenía demasiados reunidos en el estómago, parecían gusanos que se retorcían y calaban aún más profundo hasta llegar a mi pecho. Era mucho que pensar.

-Vaya, pensé que vendría más temprano – Comento el señor Nikiforov mirando su reloj de mano, de soslayo también mire la hora y me pregunte si el que esperaba era él…

En mi interior creo que debería de sentir un poco de aversión y miedo el bailar con el señor Viktor, pero supongo que si él no viene no tendré que hacerlo. Lo cual puede que me alivie un poco.

-¿A quién espera señor Nikiforov? –Después de la presentación todos tomaban una postura demasiado banal; Leo hablando con Gung y Minami, Otabek mirando por la ventana, Sara felicitando a Michael en compañía de Emil. Mila recargada en el banco del piano checando una libreta que siempre estaba en su bolsillo y al final, Yuko preguntándole a Viktor, la misma duda que yo tenía –

-Recuerdas a – Estaba a punto de responder y yo estaba listo para levantarme del brazo del sillón y acomodarme mejor al lado de la castaña, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba alguien toco la puerta tan apresuradamente con sus nudillos que hizo que todos se olvidaran de su postura relajada y les invadiera el desconcierto.

-Ah, ya llego – Todo estaba demasiado misterioso, me ponía los pelos de punta y hacia que mis anteojos se resbalaran de mi nariz. No era divertido – Todos escuchen – Acudieron a su petición y pusieron total atención al señor Nikiforov – La mayoría ya lo conoce, fue mi mayordomo cuando ni siquiera sabía amarrarme las agujetas – Me sorprendió tanto sus palabras que no pude despegar el rostro de la puerta ¿Qué clase de persona habría estado con Viktor tanto tiempo de su vida?

Yuko al escuchar esto apresuradamente se acerco a la puerta y giro la perilla dejando al descubierto la persona tras ella.

-¿Georgie? – Pregunto Viktor sorprendido.

-¡Viktor! –

-¡¿Georgie?! – Mila y Sara exclamaron sorprendidas. Nadie esperaba que fuera él ¿él tan esperado invitado?

Por lo que podía ver, era alto, con nariz aguileña y lampiño. Ojos turquesa, cabello negro y delgado. Su apariencia solo me hacía pensar que era otro extranjero y de cierto modo me lo confirmaba aún más al ver como la hermana pequeña de los crispinos y la pelirroja repleta de fallidos romances, se acercaban a él casi coléricas.

-¡¿No se supone que estabas viviendo con Anya?! –Echó en cara la pelinegra

-¡Sí! ¿Y que por eso nos abandonaste alegando que no necesitabas a nadie más que ella? – Sus voces intimidaban a cualquiera, incluso a Otabek que trataba de no meterse en este asunto.

-Tranquila chicas, solo vengo a explicarles que…

-Georgie ¿Dónde está Yakov? – No era tan tonto como para no saber que esa no era la persona que Viktor esperaba, de hecho se veía decepcionado ahora que lo miraba bien.

-Él no pude venir, pero vine en su remplazo – Su voz era muy profunda, creo que escrudiñaba aun mas de lo normal sus cuerdas vocales – Ay ay ¡Si tan solo mi Anya no me hubiera dejado! ¡Yo no tendría que estar atendiendo sus asuntos! – Parecía que lloraría en aquel instante. Su comportamiento era muy extraño ahora que lo analizaba. Su vestuario de negro, su rostro alargado, el drama que estaba creando por una tal ex novia.

-Aww~ Pero si eres tú ya no vale la pena hacer lo que tenía planeado – Exclamo Viktor con un pequeño mohín –Vámonos todos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – Todos asintieron y se dispersaron para comenzar con sus labores diarias. Entre esos estaba yo, al lado del señor Nikiforov con el corazón aliviado pero un pequeño peso en el sin embargo.

-¡Es-espera! ¿Dudas de mis habilidades? – Viktor alzo las cejas ante su pregunta como preguntadose "¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo captas?"

-¿Eh? ¿yo? – Se señaló a si mismo con presunta inocencia – No~ Solo que no creo que lo hagas bien – En verdad eso era dudar de sus habilidades –Vámonos Yuuri, quiero ir a comer~

-Pe-Pero si acabo de comer algo señor…- Cuestione atrás de él.

-Wua~ entonces me falto el postre – me guiño un ojo – Nos vemos Geor-

-¡Te arrepentirás Viktor! – Lo apunto acusatoriamente – Espera y veraz – Él señor Nikiforov hizo una mueca pero se cruzó de brazos al lado de la puerta, mientras tanto todos volvieron a sus asientos y el pelinegro se sentó en la banca del piano.-Yakov me dijo que querías una pieza clásica ¡Pero yo te traeré algo mucho mejor! - Salió del salón en donde estábamos y regreso con el estuche de un violín – Michael me ayudara con el piano, yo tocare el violín - Saco las partituras de su maletín y se las entregó a Mickey

-Oí, ¿Qué te hace creer que podre aprenderme esto así nada más? – Le reprocho Crispino mirando nervioso el pedazo de papel.

-¿Sabes porque…? – Siseo Georgie - ¡Por el poder del amor! – Me crispe al momento que grito eso, oh dios, estaba loco.

Mickey quedo anonado y note gotas de sudor caer por su cien, estaba igual de confundido que todos. Sin embargo puso la partitura en el atril y respiro profundo.

Él pelinegro mientras tanto asintió cuando vio que estaba listo, y agarro el arco de su violín tocando las primeras cuerdas del instrumento.

El sonido mando una ola de calor por toda la sala, la electricidad de la melodía me dio un choque eléctrico en la espalda, y la piel se me había erizado casi al instante. Viktor se inmovilizo en su lugar y me miro de soslayo.

-Yuuri – Me tense cuando dijo mi nombre, era como si probara toda la extensión de las silabas y lo rustico de la r – ¿Estás preparado?- No sabía que decir, así que le hice caso a mis instintos y asentí.

En ese momento, la música tomaba un giro más lento y sensual. Madre mía ¿Pero qué clase de música era esa? No sabía…pero ahora que había aceptado, Viktor me tomo de las manos y me acorralo entre sus brazos. Con una mano en mi cintura y la otra tomándome la mano izquierda, en eso me vi obligado a posar la mano en su espalda. Sentía la textura de su delgada camisa blanca y su respiración en mi nuca. Sentía su mano acariciando mi cintura, su nariz casi hundiéndose en mi cuello y aquel voluptuoso cuerpo encajar tan perfecto con el mio.

Seguía absorto pensando en que me había metido, pero el baile ya había comenzado y me mantenía siguiéndole a duras penas los extenuantes pasos del señor Nikiforov. Era una mezcla entre cortejo y delicadeza. Porque notaba su apasionada manera de agarrarme y tomarme de la baja espalda para dar un giro.

Me sentía mareado, su respiración muy cerca de la mía y su flequillo rozándome la frente, nos movíamos al unísono, un paso hacia adelante, y atrás y vuelta.

¡Wow! Que salvaje.

Todavía conservaba algo de vergüenza pero creo que se esfumaba poco a poco, aun mas cuando de sorpresa, en un giro, no me agarro bien y casi a punto de caer al suelo, me atrapo. Era como mi salvador, con las manos en mi espalda baja, inclinado hacia abajo y su sonrisa candente hacia mí.

Los anteojos se me caían pero recobraba un poco de postura.

Me levanto y me llevo de nuevo a la postura principal, sin embargo me vi confundido cuando comenzó a acorralarme y me moví hacia atrás deslizando un pie más que el otro, las rodillas flexionadas, los rostros muy cerca.

El pulso se me aceleraba, y entre el vaivén encontré el rostro de Georgie repleto de determinación y la sorpresa de la cara de cada uno de los presentes.

Oh, ya entendí.

Michael enloqueció por un momento, y paso sus dedos por todo el piano, en ese momento la pieza de tango se volvió asfixiante cuando Viktor me tomo de las brazos justo para dar una vuelta, no obstante lo sorprendí cambiando de lugares mientras que dejaba caer para agarrarlo casi tocando el suelo.

Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y sonrió.

-¡Wow! ¡Yuuri está muy sexy hoy! – los ojos le brillaban cual niño y no sabía cómo sentirme en estos momentos. Creo que estaba embriagado por el sentimiento de la música, tanto así que cuando el señor Nikforov me quito los anteojos hasta lanzarlos a un lado, me importo poco y seguimos bailando.

Por un momento pensé ¿Qué clase de mayordomo comienza a restregarse contra el cuerpo de su señor? O peor aún ¿Qué clase de persona se despeina por un baile y se vuelve alguien totalmente diferente?

Creo que después de esto, ya nadie me vería igual.

Auqnue sorprendía que aquello no me importara, ya que parecía que moriría en cada compas, y en cada movimiento y pausa. La mirada de señor Viktor me trasmitía demasiada confianza y una pizca de algo que me dejaba más que confundido. El ambiente olía a almizcle y nos rodeaba una capa de calor que me quitaba el aire a ratos.

Era tan vehemente y delicado. ¿Era normal que me sintiera así?

Creí que el baile terminaría, que me podría sentar, tomar un vaso de agua y pensar en lo que había echo, sin embargo en el clímax de la canción, Mila se levantó de su silla y agarrando la rosa que había en el florero de unas de las ventanas, la lanzo al aire.

No puedo creer que incluso así, Víctor la agarrara y la pusiera en su boca horizontalmente. Su acción, su mirada y la manera en la que guiño el ojo, fue para mí y para lo que quedaba de mi estadía aquí, la completa perdición.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Gabyakiko : Otro, otro, otro review xD. Jajjajjaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo~ Gracias por leer~_**

 _ **Kurara Matsumoto:**_ _ **Ow ¡Que bueno que te encantara! ¡Y sí Super Peligroso! Yurio es un amor, a pesar de que me cae mal xD. Es como un amor-Odio ¡JAJAJJAJA! ¡IMPOTENTE! JAJAJA Morí, ya lo recorde xDD Pues, hoy es jueves 7v7 espero que disfrutaras del capitulo. Y no, muchas gracias a ti por leer~ :3 . Besos~**_

 ** _Lead: ¡Oh vaya! me encante que te encante xD. Deberia de darle el credito a la persona a la que esta dedicado este fic, ella me dio la idea de Yuuri mayordomo 7v7. Oh pues~ el fic ya lo tengo medio terminado, y debo de admitir que no hay mucho acercamiento entre Yurio y Yuuri, aunque, quien sabe...7v7. Muchas gracias por leer~_**

* * *

 _ **N/A: Dios santo. Casi no lo termino. Fuuu**_

 _ **Estoy súper emocionada de saber cómo les pareció. Pensé primero en una pieza clásica de piano pero recordé que también me gustaba el tango y me dije "Oh pues, cambiemos la idea"**_

 _ **Estoy más que satisfecha en como quedo, aunque claro, creo que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor uvu.**_

 _ **La canción de tango es**_

 _ **Por una cabeza – Carlos Gardel**_

 _ **Y la que canta Mila:**_

 ** _Langtree's lament_**

 _ **Tengo muchas ideas rondando por mi mente, but, tratare de terminar esto para subir el otro f**_ _ **ic. 7wwwwwww7**_

 _ **Lo bueno es que ya estoy a final de año y pronto – En verdad faltan menos de 30 días– Saldré de vacaciones.**_

 _ **No olviden que si les ha gustado pueden dejar un review, siempre amo el leerlos.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Gateway To infinite~.**_


	4. Doubts

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: Lagrimas, OCC (¿?) y Errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **NOTAS: Perdón por no haber actualizado el pasado jueves, no tuve internet toda una semana y llego el sábado pasado. Pero no quise descuadrarme en el horario y por eso lo subi hoy. ¡Muchas gracias por los follows!**_

 _ **Disfruten.**_

* * *

Habían pasado un mes desde que llegue aquí. Desde que me acostumbre a la extraña personalidad del señor Nikiforov, desde que me acostumbre a la rutina.

Primero despertaría, después me tomaría un baño con agua helada, me vestiría, agarraría el reloj de bolsillo que desde hace algunos días me había regalado él señor Viktor y me dirigiría prolijamente a la habitación del señor de la casa, justo antes de las 10 en punto.

Abriría la puerta de su habitación, entraría y me detendría a un lado de su cama con dosel en donde suele colgar cortinajes. Sacaría mi reloj y cuando el minutero llegara a las doce y la manecilla del horario diera las 10, carraspearía y diría con voz suave

-Buenos días Señor Nikiforov, es hora de levantarse – Y así, todo seguiría un horario normal. O eso quería creer.

-Yuuri, cinco minutos más~ - Su voz amortiguada por la almohada se me antojo muy dulce, creo que estos pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza desde hace unos días. Debo de estar loco.

-Señor Nikiforov, recuerde que hoy tiene una cita importante con él señor Chris – Espero que no me toque acompañarlo, todavía pensaba en la advertencia de Mila - Por favor, levántese y acomódese, usted no puede llegar tarde señor – Con mi postura recta y las manos detrás de la espalda, vi como Viktor suspirando, se volteaba a verme y sonriendo, se enderezaba y se quitaba la sabana de encima – Ve, no es tan difícil de- Estuve a punto de terminar mi frase, sin embargo cuando Viktor trato de levantarse, se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caerse. Por inercia me acerque y lo sostuve entre mis brazos -¿Esta bie- La sabana resbalo y mis manos sostuvieron el caliente contacto de la piel de Viktor ya que hoy de buena suerte o mala, no me había puesto mis guantes.

-¡Waw! Las manos de Yuuri están muy Frías~ - No intuía que Viktor dormía semidesnudo y mucho menos que lo tendría entre mis brazos con solo una prenda que lo cubriera. – Pero, se siente tan bien~ - Los colores se me subieron a la cara, y por si fuera poco, las suaves manos de él me rodearon mi delgado cuerpo. Los anteojos se me resbalan, los nervios por no ver más abajo me carcomen y su rostro hundido en mi cuello me enloquece – Yuuri se ve más sexy cuando viene a levantarme – Su voz me susurra al oído y no aguanto más.

-¡Ah! De-debe de irse a bañar - Me separe casi al instante y acomode mi uniforme lo mejor posible – Lo espero afuera se-señor- Viktor tenía un puchero en sus labios, cruzando de brazos.

-No~ - Negó cantarín con un dedo en sus labios - ¿y Si Yuuri me ayuda a bañarme? – Me tomo de las manos – Adoro cuando Yuuri me lava el cabello con sus suaves manos – Las llevo a su boca – Es tan lindo – Finalizo dándome un beso casto en las dos.

Cr-creo que no puedo con este hombre.

-Es-Está bien – Asentí – Pe-pero no me vaya a mojar, me acabo de ¡Es-espere! – Sin nada más que decir, Viktor me jalo hasta el baño y nos encerramos en el.

* * *

El vapor del lugar me hacía sudar, hasta tuve que subirme las mangas de la camisa y sacarme el saco. Si no, me mojaría por completo.

En la bañera de mármol, la figura del señor Nikiforov se deslumbraba sin tapujos, el agua llegándole al torso y sus rodillas sobresaliendo del agua.

Acerque un banco y lo puse cerca de la bañera, suspire y me subí los anteojos hasta enredarlos en mi cabello

-Señor Vikto-

-Yuuri~ que te dije de las formalidades – Sonrió – Llámeme por mi nombre~

-P-per- Su mirada azul y su sonrisa deslumbrante me hizo titubear – E-está bien. – Resople - Viktor, ¿podrías acomodarte para lavarte el cabello por favor? –Él me miro como un niño a su cachorro y se dio media vuelta.

En eso, unte mis manos de Champú y proseguí a masajear su cabello. Era muy suave y la fragancia que tenía el envase era muy bueno como para no disfrutar un momento tan efímero como este.

-Yuuri debería de bañarse un día conmigo ~ - Comento haciendo que me detuviera instantáneamente – Así le podría devolver el favor a Yuuri ¿No?- Su mirada me traspaso la mía y su sonrisa, cubierta con hoyuelos y aquellos brillantes y delgados labios me hicieron vacilar en todo sentido.

No sabía que decir…así que mire sus ojos fijamente y me deje llevar

-Si…-

* * *

Me sentía agotado. Después de que Viktor termino de bañarse me vi dispuesto a irme pero recordé que primero debía de entregarle una toalla para que cubriera su cuerpo, además de organizar su ropa y dejarla en su cama.

-Viktor, Te- Él albino se levantó de la bañera estando de espaldas y me obligo a soltarla de la vergüenza - ¡T-ten! Cúbrete – Recogí la toalla y se la entregue mientras que cubría con la palma de mis manos mis ojos

-¿Eh? ¿A Yuuri le da pena verme desnudo? -Sentí pasos hacia mi dirección y me pegue aún más a la puerta – Pero si los dos somos hombres –Se acercó hasta acorralarme y me acuno el rostro –Abre los ojos Yuuri – No quería hacerlo, pero él me agarro las manos y las quito de mi rostro. Aun con los ojos cerrados, sus manos llegaron a mis mejillas y con su pulgar delineo mis labios – Si no lo haces, puede que haga algo peor – Su voz me envió miles de descargar eléctricas por el cuerpo, así que, lentamente abrí mis parpados y mantuve la mirada en sus ojos. Solo a eso – De igual forma, Yuuri tiene permitido tocar todo lo que quiera – Enrojecí y me maree al instante ¿Qué decía así desnudo?

-Viktor eres un sinvergüenza – Dándole poder a mis palabras, me tomo de las manos y se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla

-Igual que tú, al no saber si bajar su mirada o seguir viendo mi torso sin pena – Informo respirando en su nuca - Yuuri eres un pervertido. –

* * *

Definitivamente, este hombre me había hecho enloquecer.

Después de tanto alboroto, logre acomodar su ropa y la puse encima de su cama. Y con eso, para comodidad mía y no tener más sonrojos en un solo día, Salí de la habitación y deje que se vistiera.

El pulso se me descontrolaba más de lo normal, eso era extraño.

-Yuuri~ entra a ver – No sabía si confiar o desconfiar…sin embargo es responsabilidad del mayordomo que su señor se vea bien, así que empuje la puerta suavemente y entre listo para dar mi completa aprobación.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? – No pude responderle… -¿Eh? _Mo~_ Yuuri~ no te quedes con la boca abierta~ ¿me veo bien? – Me sonrió dando una vuelta completa –

-T-Te ves espectacular – No pensé que esa camisa fuera tan apretada y que el bolero se le vería tan bien. Aunque bueno, al señor Nikiforov las cosas siempre se le ven increíbles. El pantalón era una combinación de franela gris con botones que podían llegar un poco más arriba de su cintura. Eso acentuaba la camisa y lo hacía ver aún más joven. ¡Ni hablar! Él señor Nikiforov a pesar de ser un adulto era totalmente joven.

Pero ahora que me lo preguntaba ¿Cuántos años tendría?

-Oh que bueno que a Yuuri le encante~ - Se agarró las mejillas sonrojado –Yuuri es tan atrevido – trague saliva tras sus palabras y junte mis manos

-Se-Seño…Digo Viktor – me corregí de inmediato - ¿Usted cuantos años tiene? – el oji-azul se puso la mano en el mentón pensativo y cerro sus ojos.

-¿Por qué preguntas? –Mire hacia todos lados menos a él, espero no haberlo ofendido -

-Ah…es que usted se ve demasiado joven y quiero saber si usted en verdad lo es… ¡N-no es que diga que si no lo es, no se ve! ¡S-solo que, bueno ya sabe…

-Oh, Tengo 24 años. – Comento pasándose una mano por el cabello – Cierto que me veo muy joven – Su sonrisa reluciente decía por si sola la respuesta correcta, sin embargo yo no capte la indirecta.

-Yo creo que usted se está quedando algo calvo Señor – Dije seriamente con un aire de seguridad y auto convencimiento. Sin embargo al medir mis palabras me encontré con el gracioso y hasta difuminado paisaje de Viktor acuclillado en el piso cubriéndose la cabeza.

 _Parece que es muy sensible con eso…_

-¡Ah! ¡No- no me malentienda! – Quise arreglar la situación empeorándolo aún más - ¡Usted no está quedando calvo! ¡Solo tiene frente grande…! – Grite angustiado bajando mi tono de voz en cada pequeña silaba final.

Me había dado cuenta del error.

-Parece que estoy viejo ya – Mascullo Viktor con la voz jadeante - De seguro a Yuuri no le gustan así~

-¡Perdóneme! ¡No te pongas así, Viktor! – La escena en su mayoría era demasiada graciosa a la vista de terceros y aquello fue posible de saber cuándo desde la rendija de la puerta un par de ojos contemplaron la escena casi tétricamente, con el misterio navegando alrededor suyo y una risilla en el aire que podría causarte escalofríos con solo oírla.

Sin embargo en un suspiro, ya no había nada y solo se podía oír en la estancia aquellas disculpas y berrinches que hicieron del momento más llevadero.

* * *

-Señor Viktor – Mila irrumpió en la habitación y se llevó aquel momento en una ráfaga de viento – Cambio de planes. El Señor Chris está aquí, dice que lo espera en su despacho. – Yuuri trago saliva mirando dubitativamente a Viktor. No sabía si ir con él o quedarse cumpliendo otro deber a parte de ese. No obstante ante el asombro y curiosidad en el rostro de Nikiforov se vio obligado a inmiscuirse en su propia afonía y pensar en qué pasaría si no iba.

 _Debes de prometerme de que nunca se le acercaras ¿Oíste Yuuri?_

Y como estar viendo un tétrico cuadro de terror, arrugo el rostro y resoplo. "Solo ir y acompañarlo" Pensó. Pero en eso no acabo.

Detrás de Viktor recorrió el pasillo y con nervios se metió las manos en los bolsillos ¿Sera que si era muy desagradable? O ¿Mila solo había sido exagerada para espantarle?

No sabía que pensar, pero en estos momentos, en su nítido e frágil corazón, podía sentir el miedo.

El naciente miedo de los nervios y el pánico de algo que tal vez solo intuía o sentía.

-Yuuri te veo algo pensativo – Comento Viktor cuando lo noto distante detrás suyo - ¿No será que estás pensando en mi invitado? –Pregunto seriamente con raíces de severidad en su rostro – No deberías de preocuparte por eso… - Agarro sus manos con confianza dándoles un firme pero suave apretón – Si deseas puedes quedarte afuera…no te obligare a nada Yuuri –Su voz diciendo su nombre le provoco en el estómago una oleada de hormigas y en el pecho un revoloteo que le molesto al punto de jadear. Porque diciendo eso agarro sus manos y las llevo a su boca hasta besarlas con solo un roce.

-Yuuri estas muy rojo, será que está haciendo mucho calor – Pero simplemente devolvió la pregunta con una minina risilla y asintió pasando de largo con las manos ocultas en su espalda y el corazón dejándolo sordo por sus latidos.

* * *

Cuando paso al lado de la puerta caoba la abrió lentamente y Viktor entro sin recelos o algún titubeo. Desde ahí entro al cálido ambiente de la habitación, y Yuuri antes de mirar hacia adentro agarro la perilla e intento cerrarla. Sin embargo en sus movimientos regidos por su posición de mayordomo, se encontró en el proceso con un par de ojos verdes y una sonrisa seductora que le helo la sangre y le obligo a voltear la mirada y cerrarla lentamente.

Se mantuvo afuera tratando de no escuchar la conversación. Aquellas palabras y sus intenciones. Mucho menos la confianza que se tenía en ellas, las risas, y esas bromas de ámbito intimo que tal vez lo incomodarían si no llevara un mes aquí. De hecho, aquellos deslices de un habla escandaloso y hasta enredado ya le confirmaban que Nikiforov estaba borracho. Y Katsuki ya no lo dudaba al saber que adentro había una bandeja con Vodka.

Estaba a punto de abandonar su puesto para saber cómo estaban las cosas, sin embargo cuando trato de entrar pensó si era pertinente hacerlo. Tal vez solo interrumpiría el buen ambiente. Empero, debatiendo su ideología de buen mayordomo que Viktor le había inculcado en este poco tiempo, los nervios no pudieron con su lealtad a su señor y abrió la puerta entrando sin pudor con una mano cerrada en forma de puño detrás de su espalda. En eso carraspeo fuerte y resoplo cerrando los ojos.

-Perdone la interrupción pero – El aire se le fue en un chasquido de dedos, y como si fuera esa serie cliché que dan en la televisión o narraban en la radio, el tiempo se detuvo y en cámara lenta, Viktor desmayado en un sofá, tan cómodo y tranquilo, con aquel personaje misterioso de ojos verdes y pinta de extranjero encima de él. Casi a punto de besarle, manteniendo una pose de pausa por el intruso y el ceño fruncido de la frustración. – Dis-Diculpe – Se quedó paralizado en la puerta, sin saber cómo manejar la situación.

Se esperaba muchas cosas, que el señor Chris se separara de su amo, que lo mirara con odio, que incluso lo amenazara de alguna forma.

Pero antes de poder incluso pensarlo, en la comodidad de la habitación y ese ambiente turbio, el rubio con ojos verdes, sin resentimientos o vergüenza, sonrió y se acercó de nuevo con atrevimiento a tratar de besarlo.

Viktor se veía tan angelical mientras que dormía, con las mejillas rojas, el flequillo perfecto en su frente y lo perlado de su rostro con sus pestañas largas y labios delgados.

Chris pensaba que podría lograrlo _¿No era nada más que un mayordomo cierto?_ Creyó que la situación estaba a su favor y solo prosiguió, pero en eso se equivocó tan caóticamente que antes de si quiera rozar su rostro, una mano cacheteo su rostro, y de pronto unos iracundos ojos marrones con matices rojizas brillaron en su dirección casi emitiendo hostilidad pura.

-Perdone –Yuuri se quitó sus anteojos poniendole más seriedad al asunto, casi entrecerrándolos frívolamente en sequedad – Pero eso usted no tiene permitido hacerlo. – Siseo con voz autoritaria –

En respuesta se ganó una expresión confundida y después una pequeña risita que lo descoloco por completo .

-¿Y tú sí? – El suizo se sentó en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas y poso una mano en su mejilla roja. Yuuri por el contrario se colocó sus anteojos y se quedó estático con las manos detrás de su espalda, recta pero algo de la dignidad por el piso.

-Viktor me ha hablado mucho de ti…y eres exactamente lo que pensaba – dijo pensativo con una mano en la barbilla – No estoy decepcionado para nada – Se enderezo de improvisto acercándosele un poco – Dices llamarte Yuuri ¿No? – Katsuki quiso retroceder pero se mantuvo firme ante su provocación – Oh vaya, ya veo porque tanto anhelo – Paso una mano por su cintura tomándolo por sorpresa.

Respingo en su lugar pero el agarre fuerte no le dejo soltarse.

-Y Bueno… ¿Qué te hace cometer tal osadía? – Pregunto en su oreja en un susurro. Estaba muy cerca, tan cerca como para sentir el vaho de su aliento. Algo caliente y hasta repugnante – Viktor me dijo que parecías una cajita de bombones _ **(1)**_ pero en verdad no pensé que fueras tan sorprendente – Su voz era gruesa, algo penetrante. Le incomodo de sobremanera la confianza que se estaba tomando con él.

-Creo que es lo mismo con usted – Argumento zafándose hostilmente de su agarre – Un hombre tan mayor y que tiene el atrevimiento de emborrachar a su amigo para robarle un beso. ¿Quién lo creería? – El giro de la conversación estaba alertando mucho a Yuuri. Primero la manera desenfrenada en la que actuó cuando Chris trato de besar a Viktor y ahora su cruel sequedad hacia las palabras del invitado.

Debía de detenerse ya.

-Señor Christophe –Todavía recordaba su nombre completo – No creo que sea pertinente que sigamos con esta conversación. Si me disculpa, me llevare al señor Nikiforov – Hizo ademan a sus palabras y se dirigió a él bello durmiente que gentilmente balbuceada cosas en rusos en un nivel tan adorable como el de un niño.

Prosiguió a levantarlo y pasar una mano por sus hombros, pero Viktor parecía más pesado de lo que aparentaba, así que casi lo hace caer si no hubiera sido por Christphe Giacometti. Que sutilmente lo ayudo a enderezarlo y le sonrió,

-¿Sabes Yuuri? – Pregunto él suizo casualmente – Viktor nunca se ha comportado así – Le lanzo una mirada nostálgica con los ojos nublados y opacos a él inconsciente albino – Y lamentablemente, me debe de preocupar porque soy su mejor amigo – Resoplo impresionando a Yuuri con sus palabras – No creí que hubiera alguien que cortara aquella cadena que lo tenía sujeto a su eterna soledad - Katsuki lo escuchaba atentamente, algo shockeado por el extremo cambio de palabras del invitado del albino - Sin embargo sigo sorprendido al saber que solo era cuestión de un simple niñato – Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos casi aspirando el aroma frio de una ventana con sus cortinas haciendo una ventolera. Afuera caía el pesado otoño y el albor del atardecer. Aquellas tardes relajadas se volvían tan sombrías y a la vez tan cálidas, con el recuerdo de un primer amor o primera perdida.

Yuuri no podía entender la tristeza en los ojos de Chris, pero en su interior había algo que si podía entender, y era aún peor de lo que esperaba.

-Eres realmente especial Yuuri – Sonrió acercándosele hasta sacar de su bolsillo un anillo con incrustaciones de diamante – Por esa razón debes de cuidar esto como si fuera tuyo…

Yuuri lo vio y quiso entregarlo de inmediato, se veía tan costoso que hasta miedo le dio de agarrarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿De quién es? – Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Pero había más de ellas y menos respuestas.

Chris negó con una sonrisa resignada y levanto la vista con sus brillantes ojos repletos de profundo aciago.

-Era de la madre de Viktor – Yuuri respiro hondo dejando vacío su pecho – Sin embargo cuando falleció…hace algunas semanas, ella le regalo el anillo –hizo una pausa - Pero parece que Viktor no podía con el dolor y por eso me lo dio. Alego que no quería volverlo a ver, que le recordaba a ella. – Yuuri sostuvo al albino entre sus brazos y sintió los ojos dilatados y la lengua seca - Pero no deseo quedarme con él. Así que te pido que lo tengas tú – Katsuki miro aberrantemente la sortija y después lo rechazo mirando fijamente a Chris sin creérselo – Viktor estará feliz si lo tienes - _¿Así de importante soy…? –_ No sé qué paso….o como cambio – Miro a Yuuri guardándole el anillo en su bolsillo– Pero ese día debió de haber encontrado alguna esperanza y bueno, si aquella esperanza irradiante de luz fue la que lo volvió así – Fijo su mirada en él con una mueca jocosa. –Y como el mismo amanecer ablando su corazón y lo ilusiono con deseos de anhelo – Bajo la cabeza como un hombre al bajarse el sombrero - Entonces me doy por vencido.- Yuuri parpadeo embelesado en sus palabras –

-¿V-vencido? –

-Llamare a alguien para que te ayude a llevar a Viktor a su habitación – Le dio la espalda – Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar otra vez Yuuri~ - Le guiño un ojo caminando hacia la puerta.

-¡Es-Espere! – No obstante el azabache lo detuvo, teniendo la pregunta en la punta de su lengua. Empero, no fue necesario. Porque cuando lo vio, en sus ojos noto la verdad y de su boca no salió ni una vocal, ni de su garganta algún sonido.

-Adiós Yuuri – Cuando se fue. Todo quedo en silencio. Dejando a su paso la bruma de intriga, preguntas y nostalgia. Era como si las arrastrara por su espalda y Yuuri las sentía rondar en la habitación.

Más tarde Yuko apareció por la puerta y juntos, en total afonía, llevaron a Viktor a su cuarto. La castaña lo abandono primero diciendo que debía de seguir con unas cosas y estuvo indecisa con si dejar a Katsuki solo. De por sí se le sentía la timidez y la embriaguez de confusión por todo su ser.

Pero en ello, cuando el pelinegro tan delicadamente poso al albino en su cama y lo abrigo con las sabanas, se sintió preparada para dejarlo solo, y se fue.

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer.

La habitación estaba oscura, pero no iba a decir que no entraba el albor de la luna. Sentía un cosquilleo en los ojos al ver a Viktor dormido. Con sus mejillas rojas y el flequillo desordenado por su frente.

También sentía el miedo de un niño al hacer una travesura, pero se lanzó a ella sin importar lo que pasaría, como la impulsividad de los adolescente, acercando su mano solo un poquito para correr el flequillo de su rostro.

No obstante fue más que eso, y se acercó a rozarles las mejillas y después los labios, y se acercaba más y más y el ambiente intenso le asfixiaba.

Aunque, no hubo más. Porque la duda ataco su corazón y la culpa lo invadió. De ese modo trato de alejarse y cuando casi lo logra, algo lo paro en seco.

Y fue esa dulce suplica que le provoco el sentimiento más encantador y doloroso de su vida.

-Yuuri no te vayas – Viktor seguía desvalido en su borrachera. Aun con su ropa fina y sus ojitos entrecerrados, se veía lo perdido y mareado que estaba, pero eso no detenía que agarrara al pelinegro de la manga de su saco y que buscara su mano casi con desesperación – _Mo~ Yuuri~ Prométeme que nunca me dejaras.-_ La sensación abraza cada fibra de Kastuki y lo convierte en una masa trémula con los ojos rojos y las mejillas encendidas

-¿Qué dices Viktor? – Interrogo suavemente dándose media vuelta. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le apretó la mano más superficialmente que íntimamente.

- _Cu-cuando Yuuri consiga el dinero, se ira –_ Murmuro bobamente con la lengua patosa y la boca dormida – _Y yo me quedare solo de nuevo~ y no habrá una hermosa sonrisa que me salude todas las tardes o una chillona voz que me despierte todas las mañanas –_ se rio entrecortadamente _– Y yo…yo no deseo e-eso –_ Hundió el rostro en sus manos, las manos que sujetaban a Viktor como si fuera inalcanzable – _N-No quiero eso…_ \- Yuuri sintió las manos húmedas y calientes, lágrimas que se regaban en sus palmas y también en sus mejillas.

Respiro de inmediato y se notó que estaba llorando, pero no le tomo tanta importancia y enternecido coloco una mano en el suave cabello de Viktor. La puso delicadamente y le dio una caricia tan dulce y tersa que de inmediato el albino levanto el rostro con los ojos llorosos y vio a Yuuri igual que él, con los hoyuelos en sus labios y las lágrimas desbordándose como gotas de lluvia en su perlado rostro.

Se sintió tan dichoso que bajo la mirada y siguió llorando en las manos de Yuuri. En el aire se sentía aquel fulgor triste y alegre de la ausencia de lamentos o sollozos de puro dolor. La estancia se comenzó a llenar de algo más allá que un sentimiento de agradecimiento y como la espuma a tocar tus pies delicadamente, en su interior Katsuki no entendía porque tal vez…

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, pero cuando el azabache sintió el bello cuerpo de Viktor adormecido, se zafo delicadamente de su agarre y aun con sus ojos rojos y el rostro brillante por las lágrimas, lo cubrió con una manta y prosiguió a salir de la habitación.

Sin embargo aquellas simples palabras volvieron a sus oídos y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta con el corazón encogido y los labios secos y agrietados. Regreso de nuevo y se arrodillo en la orilla de su cama posando su cabeza en la mano extendida del durmiente, y aun en la noche con la luna en su punto alto, el vaho del amor y aquella triste escena, se quedó grabado en su mente como algo que podría recordar incluso toda una vida si fuera necesario.

Porque tal vez no pude responder, porque tal vez no sabía que sentía.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que estar así, sintiendo el calor de su mano era mucho mejor que simplemente desear algo para alguien que tal vez ni le recordaba.

 _¿Mamá me tendría en cuenta después de todo?_

Aunque no importa ahora, porque puede sentir la respiración de un hombre cuyo corazón ha sufrido mucho y ha estado respirando un aire desconocido que el mismo siente ahora….

Amor y solo amor _._

* * *

 **(** _ **1)No sé si lo sabian, pero la palabra "Caja de bombones" dirigiéndose a alguien es una metáfora de sorprendente. Ya que cuando sacas un chocolate no sabes que te salió. Ósea que Chris intuye que Yuuri es alguien difícil de descifrar, alguien que parece una caja de sorpresas.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Magirabi:**_ _ **Exacto. Sabes que es ingenuo cuando le conviene :D, no no, no le vayas a decir 7v7 que lo descubra solo~. Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Lead**_ _ **: Wow, y yo que pensaba que era un poquito OCC xD muchas gracias por el cumplido, tratare de seguir con esas personalidades. ¡Eso es lo que hace encantador a Viktor! Realmente Nice *Brillitos gay* Yuuri Es parte de las dos JAJJAJAJ. ¡La de Eros! Cuando leí tu comentario me di una cachetada mental ¡Podria haberla echo con eso! :C pero no me acorde. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH y yo que odio el YuuYu xD, en verdad que fue sorprendente eso :0 desde lejos era su fans Kya~. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, espero leerte pronto 7v7.**_

* * *

 _ **-Cries in Hard - ¡Maldición! QUE LLORO AL CORREGIRLO**_

 _ **Les dije que había drama, y ojo, esto no termina aquí 7v7. Muchas gracias por leer. Aquí les dejo la Playlist**_

 _ **Chopin - Nocturne op.9 No.2**_

 _ **Beethoven Silence**_

 _ **Presto agitato**_

 _ **No sé qué decir más que casi pierdo una materia, si la perdía tenía que quedarme otra semana estudiando ¡SALGO EL 29 YAI! Les cuento que quiero terminar rápido un fic hard que esta en 5 capítulos hasta ahora, guaaaaaaaa, les va a encantar. Para los que leen DWM ya tengo el capitulo, lo subiré en sábado, solo si no hay otro inconveniente como la vez pasada :/.**_

 _ **Si les ha gustado por favor dejar un review, cualquier cosita mínima se recibe multiplicado al 100.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer. :D**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite ~**_

 _ **PD: ¡¿Vieron el arte oficial de YOI titulado Blue boys?! KYAAAAAA HERMOSO. Ese Yuuri hada *-* espero acabar ,o por lo menos seguir con el fic basado en eso.**_


	5. Red Velvet

**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC, Drama 100/100, Cambios de narración, Errores Ortográficos y Lagrimas (¿?)**

 **Al capítulo.**

* * *

Las venturosas cortinas chocaban con el vidrio de la ventana, otoño reluciendo ante mis ojos. Cada pequeña hoja caer y de pronto la respiración de alguien calar en lo más profundo de mis latidos. Con su cabeza apoyada en mi brazo y mi piel tocando la suya. La gloria de sentirlo, de verlo dormir al lado mío.

Me siento satisfecho, entre aquella bruma de la vergüenza opacando mis pensamientos cuerdos y el fuerte recuerdo de ayer. Me siento realmente abochornado, con ganas de salir y perderme en la calle, para no ver su rostro repleto de incomodidad, repleto de miedo.

Porque eso vi anoche.

En otoño el frio me cala los huesos, viendo a un lado diferente al suyo, manteniendo la distancia de sus deseosos labios rojos y sus pestañas rizadas que son una perdición para este viejo corazón.

Incluso así, no puedo evitar sentirme reconfortado. Saber que se quedó a esperarme, con tal vez una profunda tristeza calándome el corazón al no saber su respuesta pero la felicidad de verme derrotado resignado a lo que nunca paso y siempre imagine que pasaría.

Lentamente cerré los ojos y separe mi mano cuidadosamente, velando su sueño como mío y manteniendo mi mirada tan lejos de su presencia. Casi creando un hilo tan delgado que podría ser cortado con tan solo mi imprudencia.

Cuando mi mano ha sido liberada me enderezo con la preocupación de despertarlo, no obstante en un desliz mi vista borrosa y latiente por las lágrimas de anoche me muestran su sereno rostro níveo y su cabello negro alborotado y sus rizadas pestañas y la grácil vista de su perfil y todo de él. Haciéndome desfallecer en las más grandes locuras de nuevo. Recordando aquella noche que llegue y lo arrope suavemente en esa cama. Viendo el rostro de un niño jugando a ser soldado. Buscando alguna salida para aquel bucle que me mantenía amargamente pegado a la soledad. Con el corazón agitado y el brillo de la luna, aquella noche su presencia curo mis dolores y sus acciones mis pecados anteriores. Consiguiendo en mí aquel sentimiento vago que pensé nunca tendría.

No después de tanto.

Aun sentía en mi piel el contacto de la suya cuando bailamos, su sonrisa cuando hablamos y sus ojos anhelados al ver algo. Es como si recitara poesía cuando lo veo, es como si el necesitara que lo hicieran siempre.

Pero, yendo al punto. Aparte la mirada recordando varios sucesos, recodando viejos tiempos. Con mi perfilado cuerpo levantándose de la cama, las sabanas escurriendo como el agua de mi piel, la madera trinando bajo mis pies, así pues experimente el desolado frio de no tener su contacto.

No obstante cuando me acerque al portón y toque la perilla, no hubo ninguna duda de mi parte y en silencio, abandone la habitación.

* * *

La estancia estaba fría cuando desperté, mi cuerpo entumecido y la baba que caía de mi boca me mostraba uno de los perfectos cuadros repletos de desconcierto

¿En dónde estaba?

Algo confundido mire a mi alrededor y en eso, el péndulo me asusto. El tic –tac contante que marcaban las 12 vibro por encima de mis sentidos y me aturdió por completo. Sin embargo aun cavilando y atontado me frote los ojos bostezando y me quede estático por unos momentos tratando o intentado recordar algo de ayer.

Casi nada.

Estaba decepcionada de pensar que se me había olvidado, sentía que era algo importante para el señor Nikiforov y yo siendo su mayordomo que no me acordara, en sí, era inaudito. Pero no me sentía con el valor suficiente como hacerle saber de mis errores, empero por si las dudas levante la mirada convencido de que encontraría su cabellera plateada igual que un rayo de luz de la luna o por lo menos sus tupidas pestañas que siempre revoloteaban tras sus ojos.

Pero grande fue el asombro que sentí cuando aun adormecido, no lo vi. Es más, la cama estaba vacía, las sanabas revueltas y la estancia igual.

Me pareció curioso lo que pasaba pero tampoco quise alarmarme por cosas sin sentido que más tarde me darían cuenta tenia lógica. Es más, el que esté preocupado por el señor Nikiforov es solo una paranoia de mi parte.

¿Cierto?

Pero entonces, después de pensar esa pregunta tome la decisión de despabilarme y comenzar a trabajar. No sabía qué hora era, que pasaba o si por lo menos ya estaba despierto o dormido, me levante lentamente con otro bostezo iluminando mi rostro y entre al baño del señor Viktor para mojarme la cara, así en menos de 5 minutos, me coloque mis gafas y ante todo el desastre del cuarto de Mi Lord, me tome el tiempo de arreglar, acomodar y limpiar algunas cosas. Su cama, las almohadas en el piso, las pastillas para sus dolores de cabeza encima de la mesa y un vaso de agua de temperatura ya ambiente.

Por un momento no me sentí cómodo, porque entre el silencio se oía mi respiración y en eso, el crepitar de la madera al sonar bajo mis pies. Estaba empapado de afonía y repleto de soledad.

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo tanto que me acostumbrado a estar en compañía. Más concreta la de Viktor.

Disfrutar de su cortejo siempre me fue agradable, el ir en las tarde a tomar café a su lado siempre me era reconfortarle, cada pequeña cosa como sentarnos en el jardín y hablar de cosas triviales, o ir a la salón para bailar una buena sonata, como la costumbre tan vieja de esta mansión misma manchada en mi corazón y el sentimiento de su esbelta figura tomándome suavemente, y sus ojos zarcos escudriñando los míos, con el marco de sus pestañas rizadas albinas y sus labios delgados y brillantes por naturaleza. Todo de él lo detallaba a la perfección, mientras que girábamos, me volteaba o me dejara caer entre sus brazos confiando plenamente que me atraparía….

No sabía si lo que sentía estaba bien. Oh si era normal, o si era raro. No pensaba mucho en aquellas cosas…aunque ahora, en estos momentos, es cuando me doy cuenta que en verdad anhelo sus sentimientos y esa sonrisa, y cuando en las noches antes de dormir al despertar hay una flor o una palabra, o que en mis sueños escucho su melodía y su vaga figura en el piano tocando, esas vagas cosas me alegran por completo.

Abrazo entre mis brazos una almohada en donde mi nariz se hunde en lo mullido de su relleno y el olor de su cabello y su colonia, el almizcle de su cuerpo que por si fuera poco me causa cosquilleos.

¿Cómo se llamara esto que siento?

* * *

Salió de la habitación del señor Nikiforov y recorrió la mansión tratando de preguntar. ¿Dónde estaba? Desde hace algún tiempo que ya trabajaba ahí, pero eso no decía que se supiera cada pequeño rincón de la casa. A veces incluso se preguntaba si la casa de Viktor era así de grande o él era muy asustadizo como para recorrerla él solo con el temor de perderse.

Le gustaba pensar que era por otras razones.

Pero volviendo al punto, estaba en los pasillos tratando de buscarlo y la verdad es que no era tan difícil, nadie más tenía el cabello tan plateado y hermoso como él, desde kilómetros se hacía destacar.

Todo en él señor Nikiforov era así.

Así que no verlo era realmente extraño, pero algo en su interior no provocaba que se preocupara. Creía que estaba haciendo cualquier tontería, tal vez regando el jardín o jugando con Makkachin, lo cual haría su sonriente y despistado albino.

Aunque eso no evito que se acercara a Yuko, que después de recorrer algunos pasillos y dirigirse a la sala de arriba, la encontró limpiando los muebles con un perfumado trapo.

Estaban en el salón más pequeño y que para criterio de Yuuri era el más cómodo. Se sentía más cálido y hogareño permanecer ahí, con unos bonitos muebles de colores pasteles y ventanales que apuntaban hacia el jardín, con cortinas de color azul cielo y un suelo encerado y brillante. Con baldosas de increíble decoración de diamantes, que se acomodaban perfectamente.

Sin lugar a duda era un hermoso lugar.

-Yuko, disc-disculpa – Titubeo un poco cuando la vio crisparse. Como si de repente la hubiera descubierto haciendo una fechoría – ¿Has visto a Vik-Digo, el Señor Nikiforov? – Se sentía extraño. Hace tiempo que no lo llamaba tan formalmente. Probablemente es porque pasaba demasiado tiempo con él y no podía evitarlo.

-¿É-Él señor Viktor? – Pregunto de vuelta empapada de nervios. Se le notaba por encima, por sus ademanes exagerados y sus ojos marrones que viraban hacia arriba, la manera en la que soplaba su flequillo y sonreía – Sí, sí sé dónde está – carraspeo girando por sobre sus talones.

-Y... ¿Podrías decirme por favor…? - La castaña se volteo rápidamente y se rasco la cabeza moviendo el trapo que tenía en sus manos exageradamente

- _Hahaha_ , es que…pensé que…Ya sabes… - Se rio –que solo querías saberlo – Cerro los ojos asintiendo cómicamente.

-Yuko – Murmuro Yuuri el nombre de la empleada con un tono cansino – Por favor, sé que pasa algo, cuéntame. - Se cruzó de brazos manteniendo la compostura.

No quería admitirlo pero ahora estaba mucho más nervioso y angustiado que ella ¿En dónde estaba Viktor?

-Él señor Viktor se encuentra en el jardín- Trago saliva -En la caseta de flores – Me sentí realmente intrigado al no saber por qué, y más aún al pensar porque ella estaba así de ansiosa por eso.

Aunque antes de que me diera la oportunidad para preguntar, Yuko se acercó a los ventanales secamente y me invito a hacerme a un lado para contemplar lo que ella veía.

Un hermoso jardín de amapolas muertas.

-El otoño hizo algunos estragos con las flores– Susurro con pesar - Y eso provoco que él señor Viktor estuviera un poco triste por lo acontecido – Toco el cristal de las ventanas con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente - Después de que la señora Nikiforov se esforzara tanto para que crecieran…- el tono de su voz le atravesó hasta la más mínima fibra de su cuerpo. Cada pequeña silaba o tilde siendo analizada por su cabeza era como una daga a su corazón, con la mirada fija hacia las afueras de la mansión. Observando la triste verdad pintado en cada pétalo caído…- ¿Eh? ¿A dónde te diriges Yuuri? – Pregunto en un hilo de voz cuando noto que el azabache se dirigía hacia el marco de la puerta, no obstante cuando pregunto, solo había quedado en silencio su respuesta porque nadie le respondió.

* * *

Apresuradamente iba caminando por los jardines. Guiándose un poco de su memoria, rememorando los buenos momentos que pasaba con Viktor cuando paseaban por allí. Aquello le ayudo para llegar más rápido a su destino, mirando fijamente desde lejos la caseta de flores oculta en lo profundo de ese amarillento jardín. Hojas de los arboles entorpeciendo sus pasos y la brisa helada congelándole las manos.

Desafortunadamente cuando entro en la caseta no había nadie, ni siquiera un alma en pena, nada más que el lugar vacío, sin poder evitar dibujar su tristeza suspiro tan suavemente como aquella hoja que le rozo el rostro y lo hizo desviar su mirada.

A lo lejos una pérgola se mostraba, y en ella se contemplaban miles de flores, un camino apedreado, con rayos de luz diáfanos. Flores que sin embargo como el jardín también se marchitaban y negras, y muertas, caían, como la tembladles de sus labios cuando encontró entre todo un mar de manchas negras, una cabellera plateada.

Se acercó apresurado hacia el albino pero en su camino, solo se encontró una estela de brillo. Brillo opacado por un amargo sentimiento, por los ojos zarcos de Viktor entretenidos mirando un punto desconocido, su boca en una línea recta, tan seca y mordaz, el túnel de su distancia a la suya, el canino entre sus piernas con la cabeza gacha, sus manos acariciando las flores mustias con una delicadeza, terminado así con el repaso de sus movimientos tan desganados y cansados.

Sus labios secos y sus pestañas opacas, tan ausente, tan perdido.

-S-Señor Nikiforov…-lo llamo susurrante, atrayendo su atención inmediatamente. Su brazo bajo deteniéndose en tocar la flor marchita que destacaba arriba en una columna de enredaderas –

-¡Yuuri! – Dijo cantarín Viktor volteándose - ¿Que te trae por aquí? – Sonrió con un dedo tocando sus labios, se veía tan tranquilo, como si no se le notara el opaco brillo de su piel o las cicatrices de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-S-Señor – Susurro el azabache acercándose solo un poco, ahora si estaba preocupado.

-Perdona, me desperté muy temprano en la mañana, así que decidí ir a recorrer el jardín. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía solo – murmuro retrocediendo para sentarse en la banca para acariciar a Makkachin – ¿Te he presentado a Makkachin? Normalmente se la pasa en el jardín y casi nunca entra a la casa, pero me imagino que lo has visto – Comento divertido ante el asentimiento del mayordomo –

-S-Señor Viktor….quería saber… - El albino alzo la cabeza deteniéndose de acariciar el esponjoso pelaje del can – Si…bueno…si usted se encuentra bien…. – El ruso lo miro sorprendido con las facciones deformadas en inocente confusión.

-¡Claro que sí! – Se levantó de repente con una esplendorosa sonrisa dibujada en los labios - ¿Que te hace pensar lo contrario? – El moreno lo observo y parpadeo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No-No es nada! – Negó cuando el susodicho lo miro directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa amable camuflándose entre sus labios, pero sus penetrantes luceros invadiendo los suyos, tratándole de sacar la verdad.

-Oh por cierto Yuuri –Lo llamo de repente sorprendiéndolo – Necesito decirte algo importante ¿Podrías por favor después del almuerzo pasarte por mi despacho? – Ante sus palabras dichas, él ruso abandono la pérgola a paso lento con las manos prolijamente enlazadas detrás de su espalda el poodle siguiéndole los pasos y su sonrisa enmarcada desde la distancia, fríamente puesta en el canino, siendo analizado por el mayordomo que desconcertado, buscaba una respuesta al frio dolor que sentía en el pecho.

* * *

Cuando escuchaba la melodía del piano detenerse se recalcaba la hora, inmóvil en el sofá, mirando la mesa de la cena, esperando a que pudiera hacer algo.

Los cocineros de la casa, Emil, Minami y Michael hacían el almuerzo, quedándose totalmente aislado, aunque no había problemas con ello, porque tenía la labor de atender al señor Nikiforov en todo lo que necesitase.

Pero también manejaba las finanzas, los pagos de administración y el contacto con la toma de las decisiones del manejo de correspondencia. Porque parece que después de todo, dos meses en la casa no hacían menos. Sin embargo, ahora no podía evitar admitir que después de tanto trabajo, estaba solo, sin nadie.

Viktor no necesitaba nada, de hecho cuando lo vio dirigirse al salón de baile, el susodicho le conto amablemente que quería estar a solas. Muy sutilmente, con una singular sonrisa en sus labios.

Y él, con un pequeño aguijón en el pecho lo abandono y dio media vuelta, hundiéndose en las sala, en un sofá y de sus sentimientos confusos.

Por suerte, aquello no duro lo suficiente. Unos minutos más tarde el almuerzo estaba servido y sentado al lado del albino comía con pesar. Con la servidumbre atenta a su mirada vacía que recordaba cuando el ruso, en el inicio del almuerzo le dijo que ya no debía de darle de comer. Que se sentía culpable, que comiera a gusto, sin tener que preocuparse.

Y excusas y más excusas.

Que lo hacían replantearse que pasaba, si él era el problema.

Al final, en silencio, un ambiente tenso cayó ante ellos, en donde Mila lo camuflo con una agradable conversación y en donde Yuko le siguió y después Sara y Minami. Invitando a Yuuri a decir algo en donde el pelinegro no hizo caso e ignorando aquellas suplicas mudas siguió picando la comida con desgana y comienzo despacio.

Al igual que Viktor, que tragaba secamente y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, comiendo con tal elegancia que siempre fue un disfraz, un disfraz que ahora no lo parecía.

En eso, los intentos fallidos solo enternecieron al azabache que a punto de acabar comenzó a hablar y participar. Sin tener algo significativo que decir más bien siendo obligado a no parecer tan miserable al verse ignorado del ruso.

La charla prosiguió incluso cuando acabaron, y en ello todos los de la servidumbre ayudaron con los platos, hasta Yuuri que agarrando el de Viktor y siendo atacado por su indiferencia, lo llevo a la cocina y trago saliva al escuchar desde el comedor esas palabras. Palabras que lo hacían temblar sin razón.

-Yuuri, ven a mi despacho por favor –

Ante su acento y las silabas deslizándose por sus tímpanos, apretó los puños y abandono la cocina bajo la atenta mirada enternecida de Yuko, la mirada confundida de Sara, y el rostro casi lloroso de Mila.

* * *

-Y bien…señor Viktor… ¿Que quería decirme? – Se paró a centímetros de su escritorio con la mirada fija en la ventana. Y el cálido clima pintado de amarillo y marrón, y naranja y violeta. Y su cabellera plateada mirando lo mismo que él, repasando lo que diría a continuación.

-Yuuri, he sido un egoísta – Admitió Viktor ante la desconcertada mirada del azabache – han pasado dos meses y no te he dado tu paga… - El albino se volteo pesadamente en su silla marrón y de los cajones saco una chequera. – Sabiendo que solo vendrías por un pequeño sueño, y tu gran anhelo. Ahora podrás lograrlo – Saco una pluma y abriendo la chequera firmo ante sus ojos una despedida.

Que le supo amarga, la grima cayendo ante sus ojos, con el terciopelo rojo de la alfombra camuflando sus lágrimas. ¿Lo malinterpretaba?

-Viniste aquí buscando el dinero para tu madre ¿No? – Yuuri asintió con la mirada barriendo el suelo – Pero he sido egoísta y te he dejado trabajar más tiempo de lo debido – Se rio secamente, con un vacío en el tintinear de su garganta que antes estuvo repleta de miel cuando se dirigía a él. – Has trabajo lo suficiente Yuuri, es hora de volver a casa – Le informo levantándose mientras que le extendía el cheque – Ten, recíbelo. No te daré más si es lo que quieres – Bromeo con una brillante sonrisa – ¿Yuuri? –

-¿Por-Por qué? – Y las satinadas paredes no podían camuflar sus ojos veraniegos, ni sus lágrimas saladas. Que corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas y caían en sus labios rojos que probaban lo amargo de sus lamentos y el brillo insípido de sus ojos.

-Y-Yuuri… - el trinar de su voz lo despabilo, agarrando bruscamente el cheque mientras que se limpiaba sus lágrimas, avergonzado de verse tan patético, de lo que sentía en el pecho.

Que alguien le dé un nombre a lo que siente.

-Me iré en la mañana –Aviso reprimiendo su voz entre el llanto de su garganta afónica – Gracias por todo – Se inclinó ante él, el halito de su boca oliendo a pura tristeza y a confusión y profunda decepción.

De tal modo que cuando él abandono el cuarto, la respiración le dolió, como un dolor triste, como cuando sus recuerdos pasaron por su cabeza, en lo desolado de su cuarto, enterrándose en la silla tras lo opaco del terciopelo rojo.

* * *

-Yuuri – Ante el horizonte, dos sombras se posaron en la puerta, su presencia oculta en la oscuridad, de espaldas, con la mirada baja y una maleta en las manos - ¿Es cierto que te vas? – Y su voz era tan delgada y lisa. Hablando en susurros, tal vez para no romper a llorar.

-Yuko…- Murmuro apretando su maltrecha maleta. Inevitablemente recordando ante sus ojos su primer día aquí. Presenciando un chico torpe que deseaba cumplir un sueño americano. Con sus agujetas mal amarradas y sus tirantes marrones. Dejándolo ver tan inmaduro, tan tierno. – Pues…no sabía que las noticias llegaban tan lejos – Rio con la mirada prendada al ocaso, y al sol cayendo y las montañas oscureciendo. Su alma empapada de melancolía.

-P-Pero… ¿Porque? – Él azabache la miro divertido, con una ternura más dulce que sus suspiros, después alzo la mirada y se alzó de hombros –

-Tengo que volver a casa – Señalo el horizonte – Con mamá, para hacerle saber que lo logre. Que en verdad el inútil Katsuki si podía valerse por sí mismo – Sonrió – Así tal vez, ya no me sentiré tan miserable. – Resoplo – ¿Complicado no crees? –La castaña sentía el albor del sol cayendo en el perfil de su cara, con los ojos de Yuuri en primer plano y el vacío de ellos martillándole el pecho de profunda pesadumbre y confusión.

-P-Pero ¿Volverás cierto? – él que fue el mayordomo de esa casa, bajo un peldaño y después otro y utilizando sus modales, simulo quitarse el sombrero que ya no tenia y se fue. Ignorando a la pobre castaña que recargada en el marco de la puerta sollozaba - ¡¿Cierto que volverás?! – Y su respuesta nunca llego, porque la sombra a cuestión de minutos desapareció y allá arriba, en una ventana solitaria una mano se posó contemplando el amante que perdió.

Y a la lejanía Yuuri resoplo y miro el cielo, palpando sus bolsillos, y el anillo. Pensando y recordando que fue verano cuando llego, pero ahora, en otoño, decía adiós.

* * *

 _ **ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO . No me maten.**_

 _ **Si están llorando ¿Logre mi objetivo? Si no, soy muy llorona :'v**_

 _ **Les dije que era drama o por lo menos lo trasmití xD.**_

 _ **Les nombro la Playlist**_

 _ **Ghost- La sombra del Amor**_

 _ **Fox Academy - Choking on flowers**_

 _ **ED. – THICC**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejarme un review si lo desean :D Ya tengo los cálculos serán 9 capítulos O hasta 10, quien sabe. Ojala comprendieran porque Viktor decidió eso :3**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer~**_

 _ **Gateway To Infinite~**_


	6. it's called love

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(¿?) Errores de Ortografía y más drama.**_

 _ **Al capítulo.**_

* * *

 _Oí que me amabas, pero sólo por dos semanas, ¿Tener esperanzas o no? tengo esta indecisión_

* * *

La tarde era muy fría. Y la lluvia no cesaba ese día. Sentado en el sofá de una humilde sala, las piernas enrolladas en una caliente frazada, con un chocolate tibio entre sus manos, el vapor empañándole los anteojos. Sus labios secos y la mirada perdida. Realmente pensativo, viendo la pared de su casa, la opaca pintura de hace algunos años, la porcelana de mamá y retratos de su niñez. Tan hermosamente acomodados, con su sonrisa infantil llenando el espacio solitario de su madre. El rostro de una bella mujer que solo escondía dolor.

En la cocina resonaban algunos sonidos, no tan ruidosos como para despabilarlo, pero si altos como para darse a saber que había alguien ahí. Aunque igualmente seguía viendo los retratos, aciagos y felices ojos, amigos que ya no recordaba y al final a Vicchan, que a su lado con un palo en la boca se notaba alegre e eufórico.

Pero después desvió la mirada, recordando con su quebrado corazón como a llegar a casa mamá le conto que Vicchan había muerto. Después de todo su amigo nunca había dejado de ser tan juguetón pesar de no tener una pata. Él pobre poodle que nació sin una pata trasera, pero que sin igual duda, Yuuri siempre pensó que seguía siendo feliz.

Sumamente feliz.

Acerco el chocolate a su boca y sorbió despacio sintiendo el amargo sabor sin azúcar, sin embargo lo empino a sus labios volviendo a tomar sin importarle. A veces ni tonaba la diferencia.

-Yuuri – Mamá le llamo y levanto sus ojos pesadamente hacia ella. Mas demacrado de lo que quería parecer, con la piel de un enfermo y el cabello opaco y descolorido.– Sé que Vicchan era importante para ti pero – Hiroko creía que seguía lamentándose. No estaba tan fuera de la realidad, pero no quería admitir que también era por algo más.

Un pesado sentimiento en el pecho que dolía.

Y dolía cada vez que lo recordaba a él.

-Madre – La llamo pero su voz no era como en antaño, más vivaz o alegre, ahora parecía ser solo el polvo que corría por el suelo. Susurrante y taciturna - ¿Cómo conociste a papá? – De pronto recordó que esa pregunta nunca se la hizo a mamá, tal vez por el miedo de regresarle viejos dolores a Hiroko o porque en verdad nunca le importo, empero todavía seguía curioso por saber. Ya que aun a pesar de su padre murió hace algún tiempo, su madre todavía conservaba una foto de su matrimonio en la mesa del centro, sin ninguna mota de polvo y el marco intacto, como si fuera una reliquia de hace miles de años.

Hiroko se vio sorprendida por el cambio de tema, sin embargo al ver los fríos ojos de su hijo, enmudeció suspirando y sonrió maternalmente provocando como siempre, un rojizo sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuuri.

-Es una larga historia~ - Resoplo cerrando los ojos - ¿Por dónde debería de empezar…? – mientras que la pregunta era planteada tomo de su taza de nuevo, acomodándose mejor en el sillón forrado de telas lisas y descocido en partes irreconocibles – Digamos que… - De repente una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer y después le siguió una risa contagiosa – fue un accidente…creo que recuerdas que antes fue enfermera ¿no? – Yuuri asintió – Pues bueno, un día iba manejando y un hombre imprudente se cruzó en mi camino. Cuando me di cuenta que había atropellado a alguien entre en pánico, sin embargo le di primeros auxilios y lo lleve al hospital mintiendo en el reporte. – La sonrisa que se cruzaba por los labios de la morena hacia que el pelinegro sintiera una suave presión el pecho. Es como si viviera un deja-vu – Por suerte solo se partió una pierna. Aunque eso no significaba que no debía de brindarle contante cuidado. En eso, mi estadía con él fue muy divertida. Tu padre era carismático y agradable, comenzaba halagarme y el mismo se ruborizaba por lo que decía. Debo de admitir que desde ahí me enamore de él. – Ella suspiro y Yuuri parpadeo por primera vez después de estarla viendo fijamente, empinando la taza a sus labios y dándose cuenta que ya no había nada – El ultimo día de su estadía en el hospital pensé que no lo vería de nuevo…pero ¿Sabes? él me pidió una cita Y – Un fuerte silbido los hizo crispar a los dos. La tetera chillaba indicando que ya estaba listo el té.

-Ve madre, no te preocupes – La castaña se levantó rápidamente del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras que Yuuri dejaba a un lado la taza con el chocolate en una pequeña mesita y escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana. Como cada una se deslizaba o impactaban con la otra, demasiado cristalinas y bulliciosas.

En menos de 4 minutos, su madre llego con una taza de chocolate y un té, además de galletitas saladas y de azúcar que dispuestas en una bandeja dejo en el centro de la mesa.

-Entonces….¿En dónde estaba? - Katsuki agarro una galleta salada y la sumergió en el café llevándosela a la boca – Ah sí, entonces ese día él me invito,aunque al final tuve que pagar la cuenta yo –Se rio ella – Cuando terminamos de comer y llego la cuenta, él dijo que iría al baño y nunca llego. Se fue del restaurante – él moreno se detuvo en morder la próxima gallete y entorno lo ojos – Sí… tu padre se había aprovechado de mi buena bondad, creo que también de mis sentimientos – Siseo ella bajando la mirada – Sin embargo, después de unos días alguien toco la puerta y bueno…era él pidiendo disculpas. Me confeso que tenía miedo, que se le había olvidado llevar su cartera, pero yo en esos me pregunte ¿Cómo diablos sabia mi dirección? – Esta vez fue el turno de Yuuri para reír – Al final me dijo que me amaba y que también tenía miedo de confesármelo…. Entonces…Ahora que lo pienso… fue algo muy estúpido…pero yo le creí –

-¿Que le creíste?

-Que me amaba. – Sorbió de la taza de té – Era primavera cuando comenzamos nuestra relación. Me di cuenta de muchas cosas, como que tu padre no tenía trabajo, que nunca termino la escuela…de hecho vivía en la calle. – Se detuvo para agregarle unos terroncitos de azúcar a su té - Aunque después se mudó a mi casa. En ese tiempo lo tuve que mantener hasta que consiguió un trabaja. No le pagaban tan bien pero algo era algo. Eventualmente después de eso nos casamos y te tuvimos a ti – Yuuri mordió la última galleta azucarada que había y sacudió la frazada que lo cubría para quitarse las migajas de encima

-Pero…¿Y eso?- Señalo un lugar de la sala con diplomas y mas cuadros – Todos esos diplomas de medicina son tuyos...pero hay uno de papá en el centro de todos… lo pusiste después de que se fuera cuando tenía 10 años…a los 15 supimos que había muerto pero ¿Por qué dejaste que él entrara a tu vida mamá?

-Porque….Mira Yuuri – Se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta el pelinegro acuclillándose a sus pies, agarrado sus manos y apretándolas fuerte - tu padre nunca fue el mejor. De hecho, no te voy a mentir, ese diploma en el centro de la pared no es real, lo hiciste cuando eras niño con unos crayones, decías que papá era genial, que era tu ejemplo a seguir…. ––

-Entonces….¿Te enamoraste de él a pesar de que lo que era? ¿A pesar de que tal vez sabias que te abandonaría?... – Pregunto iracundo - ¡¿Qué clase de amor es ese mamá?!

-Uno que nace aquí – Enterró el dedo en su pecho – Y es imposible de superar…- Hiroko llevo una mano hasta sus mejillas y le acaricio una dulcemente - No puedes mentirle a tu corazón Yuuri…no podía pretender que no amaba a tu padre, de lo contrario me estaba destruyendo a mí misma….Por esa razón si sientes algo aquí – Golpeo su pecho otra vez – Créeme que es importante –

Después de eso, ella se enderezo y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza antes de irse y dejarlo solo.

Con la respiración que le dolía.

Como un dolor bonito.

* * *

 _Podríamos empezar de nuevo en una horrible cita, seria bien preciado por mí._

* * *

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que llego a casa, ya casi se cumplía un mes, sin embargo todavía tenía la incertidumbre marcada en su piel y recuerdos que día a noche le atormentaban sin parar. Ante esto, decidió despejarse un poco y el día de hoy frecuentar un bar. Casi siempre no iba a aquellos lugares, pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez una copa lo haría olvidar.

El bar se llamaba _Eros,_ mantenía lleno en algunos casos pero en otros estaba más vació que un cementerio. El día de hoy no estaba como ninguno de los dos, ni tan lleno pero ni tan vació, personas bailando en la pista demasiado pegadas o otras en la barra lamentándose patéticamente. Algunos ligues por aquí y otros más solos que un niño de kínder sin amigos, había un gran mundo en ese lugar. Uno muy grande.

Se arrastró hasta los banquillos de metal pegados a la barras y el barman le miro diciéndole que comentara lo que quería. Sin embargo al tocarse el bolsillo suspiro y pidió un mísero vaso de agua, al fin y al cabo todo el dinero que había ganado como prometió se lo dio a mamá. Y mamá sabiamente había guardado la mitad, sabiendo que era lo poco que le quedaba, con la otra mitad compro viveros o utensilios de limpieza. Por fin, después de meses podría lavar su ropa con detergente decente, se podía deshacer de aquel jabón de olor inodoro. Realmente su madre estaba feliz por eso, demasiado.

-Tenga – Y por la rabia, él señor estampo el vaso cerca de su cabeza, la misma que apoyada en la barra descansaba sintiendo en su mejilla el frio metal, la mirada de nuevo tan perdida como un barco a la deriva, el cabello tan alborotado como el infinito mar y sus labios siendo la misma sal, tan pálidos y agrietados

-G-Gracias – Agarro el vaso y se le quedo viendo por un momento. Sus anteojos de nuevo resbalándose por el puente de su nariz, rayadas y algo sucios, a veces hasta se ponía a pensar el cómo no miraba borroso con ellos. Tenía la certidumbre que era a causa de su madre, ya la imaginaba limpiándolos mientras que dormía.

Tomo de su vaso de agua lentamente, sintiéndole el sabor amargo y hasta insípido. Ahora todo parecía ser así.

-¡Ow! Yuuri ¿Qué haces aquí? – El que su nombre resonara de una boca que no era la suya o la de su madre lo sobresalto, casi atragantándose con el agua, el feroz carraspeo de su garganta tratando de recuperar el aire y con eso, la compostura.

O por lo menos la dignidad.

-S-Señorita M-Minako – La castaña tenia puesto un vestido rojo que se apretaba a la cintura, demasiado corto y demasiado escote, tacones altos casi ajuga que incluso terror le causaban, una rosa roja en la oreja que mostraba que no era tan indeseable como tal vez ella misma se sentía ahora. Estaba bajo la mirada de miles de hombre que solo buscaban una noche, sin embargo aquella mujer no tenía pudor, y mucho menos vergüenza.

-Deja de llamarme Señorita querido, sé que soy vieja – Minako se sentó a su lado muy cerca y sonrió. Sus labios seguían pintados con aquel rouge rojo que recordaba de niño, también el rubor en sus mejillas y las pestañas tan rizadas y levantadas con pestañina, se veia tan falsa.

-N-No diga eso….es cierto que usted es mayor a mamá, pe-pero para mí siempre será la Minako que de niño me enseñó a bailar bajo el techo de una casa cerca de un árbol – La mujer ensancho su sonrisa, tal vez ocultando el dolor de aquellos recuerdos lejanos. –Au-Aunque, todavía me pregunto porque se viste así…

-Sigues siendo tan ingenuo querido – Le tomo de las mejillas y las apretó con dulzura ante el sonrojo del muchacho – aunque yo ahora me pregunto ¿qué haces aquí? los niños buenos como tú no deberían de estar en este asqueroso lugar – La mujer lo miro maternamente. Como una segunda madre, acercándose a Yuuri, protegiéndolo con su voluptuoso cuerpo ante las miradas depravadas de los hombres y mujeres que volteaban la mirada y contemplaban al bonito muchacho.

-Oh…. es qué...- Yuuri se quedó callado de repente, desviando la mirada ladina de Minako. El codo enterrado en la barra y la mejilla apoyada en la palma de la mano. Ladeando la cabeza y buscando las palabras correctas que decir a continuación – Pues…yo no sé – Suspiro mirando por un momento a Minako – Es…es…como si…- La castaña se le acercó un poco más, escudriñando en sus ojos, detallando aquel destello de os mimos, pero también lo opaco de sus pupilas…

Como un dolor agridulce.

-Oh~ Yuuri ¡esto es catastrófico! – Vocifero Minako sorprendida, la boca deformada en una perfecta _O_ , la palma de su mano cubriendo sus labios, el chillido que quería salir de su garganta. La reacción de la moreno asusto a Yuuri, el cual nerviosamente salto en su puesto y se despabilo de inmediato - ¡No lo puedo creer!-

-¡¿Qu-Que pasa?! – Pregunto angustiado, casi agarrandose el cabello, despeinando más de lo que ya estaba - ¡¿Es algo horrible?!

-¡Mas que horrible! – Espeto ella mirándole fijamente - ¡Estas enfermo! – Lo agarro de los hombros con fuerza - ¿Te duele? – El azabache asintió desesperado - ¿En dónde? - Yuuri se señaló su pecho– Y cada vez que respiras te lastima ¿Cierto? – él moreno movió su cabeza en un sí definitivo, con los ojos cristalizados y el rostro deformado en puro terror - ¡Santo cielo Yuuri! ¡Esto es grave! – Yuuri respiro trémulamente entrando en pánico, boqueando palabras que por la torpeza de su lengua no se formaban –

-¡¿Qué es?! – Pregunto vorazmente -¿Moriré? ¡¿Tiene cura?! ¡Dime Minako! - La castaña se derrumbó en su banca de nuevo, resoplando con una sonrisa que descoloco al lloroso Yuuri, una sonrisa enternecida que le hacía palidecer de miedo.

-Es amor. – contesto simplemente –Y no tiene cura primor – Toco su pecho en donde estaba su palpitante corazón – Porque eres el producto de un sincero primer sentimiento – Ante sus palabras ellas se recargo en la palma de su mano sumergida en nostalgia – Ustedes los jóvenes…tan tontos – Se rio – Ya quisiera yo volver a sentir lo mismo que tú Yuuri – Resoplo levantandose mientras que posaba un billete en la barra sin razón aparente.

-A-¿A qué te refieres? – tembló de pies a cabeza por su respuesta. Teniendo miedo de la pregunta que hizo, un arriesgado sentimiento recorriendo por sus venas como cuchillas.

-Me refiero a que es tu primer amor – Volteo – Y que de todos, es el más sincero y hermoso que encontraras. – Se alejó – No lo olvides Yuuri…-Siseo- No tiene cura – Lo dicho pareció evaporarse en el ambiente. Como vapor caliente al soplarlo. Como el vaho de la misma boca de Viktor en el cual se remarcaba su nombre. Aquello le dejaba el rostro caliente, acogedoramente doloroso.

Contemplo de nuevo la dirección en la que ella desapareció, pero por desgracia solo encontró la multitud de los alocados jóvenes bañados en lujuria y pasión. Viéndose privado de verla en toda la noche.

Pensando detenidamente lo que le dijo

" _Es Amor_ …."

La definición de amor…

-Estoy enfermo…- Susurro enterrando su rostro en la barra – Y amo a Viktor… - Lloriqueo – Lo amo…

Era él.

* * *

 _Voy a usar mis zapatos normales esta vez. Así tal vez te pueda gustar mucho más en la luz del sol._

* * *

Se oía el leve estrepito de los pasos de una mujer. Sus zapatillas que trinaban por el piso de madera, agobiada en tener todo a tiempo. Corría a la cocina para apagar la estufa pero después se encargaba de ir al cuarto de su hijo para revisar su guardarropa. Todas sus pertenencias importantes, listas para ser guardabas en una maleta.

-Mamá tranquila – El azabache al lado de la puerta se detuvo en amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos, riéndose jocosamente mientras que agarraba la gabardina que estaba colgada en el perchero. Usaba una camisa blanca con mangas y sus típicos tirantes los cuales le sostenían el pantalón. Una franela de color negro algo ajustada al cuerpo.

Mientras que se acomodaba la gabardina, Hiroko corrió a su auxilio y en mano le entrego una bolsa con su almuerzo y una maleta. Su pobre madre estaba destruida, las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, con un pañuelo en sus manos y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar. La castaña se sorbió la nariz con el desgraciado moquero y se acercó a su adorado hijo que la mirada dulcemente en el marco de la puerta.

-Yuuri ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Mamá le acuno el rostro y su caricia en la mejilla le llego hasta la fibra más sensible de su cuerpo. El vello de la nuca erizado y los ojos cristalizados, como si el llanto de Hiroko se le fuera contagiado.

-Yo…- Miro a su madre a los ojos y llevo una mano hasta la que le acunaba el rostro, deshaciéndose del agarre y apretándolas firmemente consiguiendo fuerzas para dar fin a su decisión. – Sí, estoy seguro. – Su mirada no titubeo, aun a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, como un niño orgulloso se las limpio rápidamente y escucho atentamente el suspiro de su madre, como si el mismo fuera el ultimo.

-Entonces deseo que seas feliz – Sonrió ella, soltándole de las manos, con el contacto suave y acogedor perdiéndose de repente – No te olvides de tu madre. Y tampoco te descuides, nada de vicio jovencito, también procura comer bien, y abrigarte en invierno, hace frio en esos días y –

-Mamá – Hiroko enrojeció y bajo la mirada. – Prometo que regresare. – La acerco a su pecho aprovechando la poca altura que le tenía de sobra para abrazarla cariñosamente –

-Está bien… - Cuando levanto la mirada, Yuuri ya tenía la puerta abierta, de espaldas a ella, el frio calándole las fosas nasales, la pronta llegada del invierno golpeando sus pulmones, demasiado pensativo, recordando como hace algunos meses salía de una misma casa en otoño con una castaña llorando su partida – Cuídate Yuuri. – Entonces el azabache agarro su maleta y comenzó a andar por las calles de su pueblo sin ni siquiera mirar atrás. La fría brisa secándole las lágrimas que tal vez bajaron por su rostro. Estando desde la lejanía, muy muy lejos, volteando a ver su vieja casa, su vieja puerta, el viejo anden, la vieja casa de Vicchan, aquella bicicleta que nunca aprendió a manejar, la florentina de la esquina que siempre que veía le daba flores, él señor que se encasquetaba el sombrero al verlo pasar, los niños corriendo a jugar, su madre que todavía ahí, esperaba a no verlo para cerrar la puerta y decir adiós.

Mientras que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillo le pareció ver al lado de Hiroko un perro, y tristemente al reconocerlo, sonrió y miro mas a fondo, de nuevo, el albor de la mañana que se ocultaba entre los arboles desnudos con el final de un hermoso otoño.

* * *

 _Si construyera una balsa…._

* * *

Esperaba sentado en una banca con el tiquete en mano y mirando la hora. La mansión Nikiforov

más lejos de lo que recordaba, teniendo que agarrar el tren, sentado en una estación de dificultoso nombre, con un hombre a su lado viendo el periódico del día. Las personas dispersas, hablando en voz baja, algunos comiendo, otros tomando algo. Era un completo mundo de personas desconocidas.

Cuando la brisa levanto una gran ola de hojas secas y polvo se cubrió el rostro tosiendo, con las mejillas rojas y el tiquete en sus manos titilando. Sufriendo unas severas ganas de estornudar que le ganaban a su vulnerable cuerpo, tanto así que no pudo evitar hacerlo y soltar por la fuerza del viento y su descuido, el tiquete de color dorado que salió volando por el aire, huyendo despavorido, perdiéndose entre una gran multitud.

-Salud – Él hombre que por su acento deducía era un británico de aquellos años añejos que ya no existían en la juventud, paso la página de su periódico mientras que siseaba por educación aquella frase, casi monótonamente y sin gracia.

-G-Gracias – Saco un cubre bocas de su bolsillo teniendo en cuenta que siempre iba a ser igual de friolento y enfermizo, acomodándoselo en la boca de modo que cubriera su nariz algo rojiza y sus labios endulzados en un dulce café que tomo hace minutos atrás.

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y palpo el anillo, en realidad se lo había quedado porque pensó que tal vez podría venderlo, creía que así olvidaría a Viktor para siempre. Pero mira nada más, todavía lo tenía y no tenía el valor de venderlo.

Miro vagamente las vías de tren, escuchando a lo lejos el trinar de las mismas, los vagones llegando a tiempo para la parada. Cómodamente se levantó de la banca y agarro su maleta mientras que hacia la fila para entrar. Sin embargo cuando el tren se detuvo y salió el conductor recibiendo el boleto para entrar, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada en las manos.

De hecho, ni siquiera tenía el billete de cambio que le devolvieron cuando compro el tiquete.

Busco con la mirada rápidamente, barriendo el suelo, las bancas, el taquillero y las personas que se amontonaban. Se salió de la fila incluso por eso, mirando el piso, buscando desesperadamente lo que parecía perdido.

-¡Todos a bordo! –La ronca voz del conductor le puso la piel de gallina, notando como aquel hombre británico se burlaba de él y el hombre del taquillero sacaba una pipa de sus ropajes y mirándolo divertido, exhalaba la nicotina flemáticamente, disfrutando el sabor como si fuese el último.

Se agarró de los cabellos y soltó la maleta de un estrepito, deprimiéndose al instante, mirando el vapor de la maquina andante, aquellos pasajeros que se asomaban en la ventana. Una mujer aplicándose labial, un hombre con un niño en brazos, jóvenes enamorados que escapaban.

Estaba perdido.

Ese tren no volvía si no hasta mañana, y quedarse en la estación parecía no ser una opción. Dormir en la banca con periódicos encima para el frio parecía incluso más aberrante de lo que pensaba. Estaba seguro que lo robarían, como si no fuese la primera vez que lo confunden con un indigente.

Suspiro pesadamente restregándose el rostro con las manos, las gafas desacomodándose de su lugar y la ansiedad de volver a verlo calándole en los huesos. Sentía miles de pellizcos en la piel, tan reales y dolorosos que le hacían crisparse. En verdad, necesitaba verlo.

- _Awww~ El amor_ – Se sobresaltó dramáticamente cayendo de sopetón en el suelo. Estaba sentado en su maleta apoyado en una columna y ahora podía escuchar una voz muy cerca de su oído que vino de improvisto – _Ya quisiera yo enamorarme ah~ pero espera, ¡yo ya amo a mi cámara!_ – Tal vez no se había dando cuenta antes, pero parecía que esa persona que ahora hablaba y tocaba la armónica con una boina que le cubría solo el cabello, había estado ahí desde que llego a la estación.

Naturalmente se levantaría y saldría despavorido del lugar, claro, si no fuera sido por la piel tan morena que tenía el chico, y su acento tailandés realmente conocido.

-¿P-Pichit? – Se bajó el cubre bocas y él chico dejo de tocar la armónica cuando escucho su nombre. Alzando la mirada mientras que dejaba caer el instrumento al piso con un sonido seco de fondo y su asiático rostro estupefacto.

-¡Yu-Yuuri! ¡¿Eres tú?! – La pregunta parecía de lo más obvia, ya que no necesito una respuesta para que Chunalont se abalanzara a sus brazos y le apretara fuertemente en un amistoso abrazo de reencuentro. -¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Pensé que estabas en Hasetsu! – Yuuri se rasco la mejilla avergonzado, Hasetsu era como se llamaba su pueblo, tal vez era demasiado obvio el hecho de que se iba a ir.

-B-Bueno… e-es una larga historia~ - Pichit se encamino a una banca de metal que estaba pegada a una de las pared y palmeo el lugar a su lado para invitarlo a que se sentara con él. – Pero olvidando eso ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estabas en Tailandia cumpliendo tu sueño? – Se instaló un incómodo silencio entre ambos, pero fue interrumpido cuando Pichit se desinflo en su silla, subiendo las piernas a la banca para recargar el rostro en las rodillas. Parecía un niño regañado, las mejillas infladas y la mirada nublada de un odio que no mataba ni a una mosca. Es como si la vida lo hubiera pateado y ahora Pichit le tuviera resentimiento.

-Cuando llegue allá me dijeron "Un mocoso como tú nunca será músico" "Pero mira nada más que patético, deja de jugar a la celebridad" – Siseo mordazmente con un tinte aniñado en su voz, como imitando las voces de los perpetradores – Sabes perfectamente que eso nunca me desanimaría – Yuuri asintió conociéndolo muy bien – Pero debo de admitir que estaba cansado ya. Solo tenía una armónica y un saxofón. – Argumento bajando las piernas – Sabes que no tenía nada, de hecho en las noches me hacía en la esquina de un restaurante y comenzaba a tocar. Admito con orgullo que logre recolectar en un día, 50 centavos, un billete de mil y un número telefónico – se cruzó los brazos sonriendo y se recargo más en la banca, deshaciéndose de su posición recta. – Sin embargo todavía me pregunto de quienes eran esos dien… - Se detuvo cuando contemplo de soslayo al pobre oji- marrón que algo desaminado lo había dejado de escuchar - ¿Estas bien Yuuri?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

-Bueno, no sé, tal vez porque bajaste la mirada, comenzaste a apretar tus manos y a suspirar – Se le inclino hasta su posición y lo miro intimidantemente – Como si no te conociera Yuuri Katsuki – El moreno suspiro de nuevo desviando la mirada – Haber habla -

-T-te dije que era una historia muy lar-

-Yuuuuri…

-Está bien, está bien ¡Pero no me mires asi – El siamés sonrió satisfecho y se recargo en la banca mirándole atentamente. – Lo que paso fue que… - y el tiempo restante se resumió a que le conto todo lo que paso a su amigo. Tanto el deseo de sacar a mamá adelante como el hecho de que estaba volviendo a donde comenzó todo.

-Y entonces perdí el tren y estoy aquí varado…en realidad no sé qué hacer…So-Solo queri – Se comió las siguiente palabras cuando vio el reluciente rostro de su amigo. Las manos cubriendo su boca y los ojos dilatados de la emoción, tan inmerso en un panorama ficticio, estrellitas a su alrededor y corazones saltando. Tan luminoso como para dejarlo ciego.

-¡Yuuri! – El moreno lo miro con una gota de sudor frio bajando por su cien - ¡Felicidades! – Él azabache no entendió a que se refería si no hasta que el tailandés se levantó de su puesto y empezó a gritar con la boina resbalando de su cabeza

-¡Mi amigo se casa! - Aplaudió casi llorando de la euforia - ¡Por favor aplausos! – El taquillero el cual dormía en su puesto se sobresaltó bruscamente y asustado comenzó aplaudir sin saber él porque

- _No, no, no, no, no_ \- Yuuri empapado de pena agarro a su amigo de un brazo y lo jalo hasta la salida con las mejilas explotando en una fuerte carmín – C-Creo que me e-en-entendiste ma-mal Pich-Pichit

-¿Eh? Pero si dijiste que lo amabas y que te dio un anillo. -

-S-sí…P-pero– Chunalont alzo las cejas y se cruzó de brazos torciendo la boca cómicamente

-Como sea, ya me auto invite a la boda – Declaro tercamente – Pero, en serio ¡Yuuri~! ¿Cómo te conseguiste un hombre rico y guapo a la vez? ¡Cuéntame tu secreto! – Lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a zarandear a un enrojecido azabache que no cabía en el bochorno. La mirada evitando impactar con la del oji-gris, algo arrepentido por haberlo contado y con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-Pichit, ese no es verdadero problema aquí, lo que ahora necesito es conseguir un transporte que me lleve hacia allá – Suspiro abatidamente - Porque si decido quedarme aquí a dormir para mañana comprar el boleto con el dinero que **no** tengo, de seguro me roban…tal vez hasta algo peor….una rata correteando por mi ropa y-

-Ah ¿Necesitas algo que te lleve a la mansión de tu novio? – Yuuri se ruborizo tratando de cubrirle la boca, fallando en el intento y palmeándose el rostro realmente frustrado – Yo puedo llevarte –

-¡¿En-Enserio? – Lo tomo tan fuerte de los hombros que el moreno lo vio detenidamente sonriendo ante sus descabellados pensamientos – Pero como es que….¿Tienes un auto?

-No yo –Aclaro él – Mi manager

-¿Manager? –

-Sí, lo conocí en Tailandia, creo que te caerá bien –

Yuuri trago saliva crédulamente.

¿Acaso era su mejor amigo un ángel?

* * *

 _¿Te quedarías conmigo?_

* * *

Cuando llegaron se tocó el pecho, temiendo caerse cuando bajara del _Kaider Virginian,_ demasiado asustado y emocionado. El corazón saltando sobre su pecho, el sonido irritante martillándole los oídos, su mejor amigo sonriéndole dulcemente y aquel hombre desconocido con su cabello largo esperando a que se bajara. Con una reja en frente de sus ojos, tan oxidada como la recordaba, la colina desde arriba tan inclinada como siempre, nada había cambiado

-M-Muchas Gr-Gracias – Bajo lentamente tocando tierra y trato de calmarse. Temblando tiernamente de pies a cabeza, la nariz oculta en el cubre bocas y las manos sudadas agarrando la maleta, con la mirada pegada al suelo, al pasto, a sus pies, y a su reflejo en un charco que mostraba su intenso rojo carmesí, y sus enamoradizos ojo cobrizos, con aquellas pestañas rizadas que se batían rápidamente despejando las lágrimas, como un eco del ayer, a lo lejos.

Sin embargo alzo la mirada y lo primero que vio fue la placa de metal que seguía tan sucia como rememoraba, las barras oxidadas, la mansión tan nostálgicamente oscurecida por la neblina del día, el gentil viento de nuevo, otra vez, removiéndole los cabellos, demasiado ensimismado en cosas del pasado.

Como un remolino.

Un remolino de dorados recuerdos.

-Y-Yuuri…- Despertó de su letargo y apretó la manija de su maleta, empujando las rejas, cuervos que a la lejanía se espantaban por el chirrido, al igual que a su misma presencia. Esta vez camino cuidadosamente y no se detuvo en observar nada a su alrededor, la mirada fija en la puerta. En la aldaba, en los escalones, aquel timbre dañado que nunca funciono y las ventanas.

Las ventanas con cortinas blancas, inmaculadas, tan pulcras como siempre. Ocultando los murmullos de adentro que le ponían nervioso, mientras que subía peldaño tras peldaño aquella escalera que traqueaba.

Tomo la aldaba y golpeo, esperando pacientemente, con el corazón en la mano. La sangre fluyendo por sus venas como si fueran petróleo, pesado, destructivo.

-Un momento por favor – La suave voz de Yuko le puso la piel de gallina, crispándolo en su lugar, carraspeando y jalándose el cuello de su gabardina como si le asfixiara - ¿Si? Que necesitaaa….- El portón se abrió. Ante sus ojos una oji-marron, sorprendida, tan estupefacta como él al no saber que decir.

-Y-Yuuri…-

-Yuko ¿Quién es? – Un susurro provino de adentro, y aquel dueño de tan curiosa pregunta salió al encuentro. A los ojos de Yuuri, Mila, la pelirroja muchacha no había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo había algo que le inquietaba.

Y eran su apariencia desdichada.

-Y-Y-Yuuri…- Ella titubeo más su nombre y se encogió de la vergüenza. Sin embargo sintió de improvisto un dulce abrazo de parte de las dos mujeres. Yuko enterrada en su pecho llorando y Mila rodeándole el cuello suavemente.

-¡Pensé que no volverías! ¡¿Cómo es posi-

-Yuko – Katsuki interrumpió a la castaña y trato de mirar mas a fondo en la mansión, siendo una total pérdida de tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que las luces estaban tenuemente iluminando la sala. – V-Viktor…¿Él…Él se encuentra? – Temió ser acusado por el escándalo que hacia. Su corazón palpitaba rápido cuando decía su nombre, tan claro para sus tímpanos que hasta pánico le daba que explotara –

-Oh…Yuuri…- Fue entonces cuando noto en su rostro la constante tristeza, la mirada cómplice que se daban entre si y aquellas muecas deformadas que le daba pavor mirar.

-¿Que? ¿Pa-Paso algo? – La pelirroja suspiro y lo tomo de las manos casi bruscamente, notando la pizca de desesperación en su rostro. Las lágrimas que querían fluir de sus ojos. –

-Viktor se fue esta mañana de la mansión…. – Susurro – Y parece que nunca volverá. –

* * *

 _¿Y nos enamoraríamos otra vez?_

* * *

 ** _Contestando Reviews_**

 ** _Vann_** ** _GP_** ** _:_** ** _AHHHHHHHHH lo sé, solo mirame a mi, lloro cuando escribo algo triste, por ejemplo con este capitulo llore xD. Soy re sentimental JAJJAJA. Estamos igual, no se puede vivir sin él xDDDDDDD. Muchas gracias por leer, ya veras que todo mejorara(?) Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Magirabi:_** ** _Jajajja, veo que algunos se ponen en parte o de Yuuri o Viktor. La verdad es culpa de los dos, son tan tontos que no se dan cuenta, o por miedo no siguen adelante xD. #MasDrama(?) #TailandesesAlRescate. Muchas gracias por leer, besos~_**

 ** _Lead : JJAJAJJAA QUE PENA XDDD, esto no es angst(?) o sí - Emoticon pensante - No sé :c creo que pura drama. La verdad Viktor lo hizo por el bien de Yuuri, no queria obligarlo a que estuviera con él, como veras Yuuri es una persona ingenua. Con un par de palabras mas y ¡Bam! ya lo tenia a sus pies. Pero Viktor no quería eso, quería un amor real. Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos~_**

 ** _Shizuks:_** ** _¡Aw! Muchas gracias por leer~. Aquí esta el capitulo, ojala de te guste, nos vemos~_**

* * *

 ** _Uff. Casi que no. La canción es de hora de aventura ¡JAJJAJA! No me maten xDDDDDDDDD. Se llama lake - "Greatly Appreciated es súper triste :c_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los comentarios y las críticas constructivas. :D Me ayudan mucho en mejorar uvu._**

 ** _Estoy de vacaciones así que lo disfruto al máximo. Quiero terminar ese fic para seguir con el otro :/ lo bueno es que ya tengo un final dado._**

 ** _Si le ha gustado el capítulo dejen un review, si no también xD, me alegra contestarlos siempre. Las dudas espero que se conteste solas. Lo que pasa es que cuando escribo trato de no dar pistas porque en sí en muy profundo de entender. Por lo menos para mí xD, sin embargo siempre trato de mejorar eso._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**

 ** _PD: ¿Escucharon la noticia? La película de YOI saldrá en febrero, en los olímpicos de PyeogChang. ¡QUE EMOCIONNNNN! Tal vez tratara de eso 7v7._**


	7. Life and Love

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC y Errores de ortografía.**_

 _ **Al fic.**_

* * *

 _Pienso en ti, incluso cuando estamos lejos_

* * *

Desde su cama escuchaba el silencio y sentía lo frio del lugar. Al lado permanecía un ligero olor a recuerdo casi olvidados que seguían empolvados en su memoria, Viktor no quería despertar esta vez. Estaba muy cómodo en su cama, rememorando motas negras y hojas de otoño color marrón y rojizo. Cerezos rojos y sonrisas de miel.

Era un sueño perfecto.

Pero no podía durar mucho. Alguien entro a su habitación precavidamente, como tratando de no despertarlo, y tal vez era porque no se acostumbraba pero se removió en su cama y suspiro.

-Yuuri…- Su nombre seguía colgando desde la punta de sus labios, y su pecho y tenía unas ansias, unas enormes ansias de hambre. De sus caricias de sus besos.

-Señor Nikiforov – Pero nunca serian saciadas, porque ya no estaba. Cuando Yuko abrió las cortinas y una helada brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro, arrugo el entrecejo. Solo quería dormir~ - Es hora de levantarse por favor – Ya nada era igual, ya ni ganas le daba el despegarse de la cama - ¿Señor?

-Déjame dormir unos minutos más~ - Canturreo ocultándose entre las sabanas, en la noche no dormía, se la pasaban pensando en cosas, en un jovencito con melena oscura y piel nívea.

-Señor Viktor, en serio, hoy tiene muchas que hacer – La castaña enternecida jalo la sabana, el albino la sostuvo para que no se la quitara pero desistió cuando se aburrió. – Por favor –

-Ya lo sé – Bostezo enderezándose - ¿Que haremos hoy? – La castaña organizo algunas sabanas que quedaron el suelo y volteo a verlo. La ligera sonrisa que se deslizaba por las comisuras de sus labios, su cabello tan opaco y sin color, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos casi violetas. Ya no quedaba nada de Viktor, ya no era Viktor –

-Am B-Bue- Estaba nerviosa, entristecida, no podía verlo a la cara sin querer no romper a llorar. – Él señor Leroy vendrá hoy– Viktor se levantó de la cama rascándose la espalda, seguía durmiendo desnudo a pesar de lo frio del clima. Tal vez contrajera un resfriado, pero eso no interesaba demasiado –

-Ya veo – La mujer no quiso levantar la mirada, sabia las tendencias extrañas del albino con respecto a dormir desnudo, así que quiso distraerse mejor en organizar las cosas. Viktor se dirigió al baño mientras Yuko organizaba su cama.

Pero en eso, su mirada se desvió casi inconscientemente hacia algo brillante que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama, cuando descubrió que eran pastilla suspiro de alivio. Ya era cierto que Viktor tomaba para sus dolores constantes de cabeza. Aunque había algo extraño, habían más frascos. Cuando reviso en los cajones encontró más, eran de colores anaranjados o morados. Algo preocupado agarro uno y leyó la etiqueta.

 _Somníferos._

No tenía ni idea. ¿Él señor Viktor no podía dormir en las noches?

Cuando escucho un ruido del baño se sobresaltó, guardo el frasco y salió despavorida de la habitación.

Mientras que Viktor en el baño se hundía en su bañera, pensando, las lágrimas tan saladas fusionándose con el agua, tal vez solamente quería seguir durmiendo aún más.

* * *

 _Solo, mirando hacia el cielo más allá._

* * *

Su doctor privado le visito hoy. Hace algunos días había tenido unos dolores de cabeza algo fuertes. Nada de qué preocuparse. Así que después de la cita se sentó al frente del piano, mirando las teclas, todavía ausente. Seguía pensando. Pero hace ya unos 10 minutos que estaba ahí pero no hacía nada.

No le apetecía tocar.

Cuando llego se le vino la brillante idea de tocar alguna pieza pero ahora que estaba sentado no sabía qué hacer. Incluso había olvidado algunas teclas. ¿Cuál era las del centro? ¿Y las de la izquierda? ¿Que era un solo? ¿Una octava?

No tenía ni idea. Pero tampoco estaba preocupado, solo era temporal. Más tarde recordaría, de seguro.

-Señor – Una voz dijo su nombre y el viento volvió a soplar nuevamente. En la sala de baile las ventanas siempre permanecían abiertas, aun a pesar de que se acercaba invierno y que otoño estaba en sus últimos momentos ya – Llego el señor Leroy – Cuando despego la vista de las teclas y poso la mirada en los luceros azules de Mila, sonrió. Permaneciendo estático en su lugar.

-Okay – Mientras que volvía y desviaba la mirada, esta vez a la ventana. Estaba un poco desaliñado, el cabello un poco desordenado. Nada fuera de lo común…

¿Cierto?

-Se-Señor – Él albino la volteo a ver lentamente. Con una pesadez que se notaba en los ojos pero que no se igualaba a su sonrisa – E-Es para que vaya ya –

-Ahh – Suspiro– Vale, dame unos minutos – La pelirroja asintió titubeando y se fue. Después de eso Viktor se desplomo en el suelo como un niño, boca arriba, la mirada pegada al techo, los brazos extendidos completamente

-Duele – Cerro los ojos –Duele mucho –

* * *

 _Creyendo que algún día pueda conectar nuestros corazones_

* * *

Bajo las escaleras lentamente y desde el quinto peldaño alcanzo a ver una cabellera negra en la puerta hablando con las chicas. Mila, Yuko y Sara asentían algo aburridas e irritadas. Desde su lugar podía sentir su ego, y escuchar su palabrería.

-Entonces ¿Quieren saber cómo yo, él increíble JJ, conquisto a la damisela Isabella? ¿No les parece algo digno de escuchar? – Yuko estaba a punto de asentir, pero Sara le pellizco la mano defendiéndola al instante

-P-Perdone u-usted señor Leroy, pero él Señor Nikiforov bajara en breve, ¿No le gustaría tomar asiento y esperarlo? – Mila tomo la palabra de todas y contesto. No estaba dispuesta a quedarse otra media hora oyéndolo hablar.

-Aw que pena~, era una maravillosa historia de amor – Fanfarroneo sonriendo - Ya saben, a ustedes las mujeres es lo único que les gusta oír – Viktor alzo las cejas contemplando a las chicas. Un aura pesada y oscura las nublo a las tres, pero ni eso pudo detener la egocéntrica personalidad de Jacques. – Oh, ya llego ¡Hi~ Viktor! - Termino de bajar las escaleras y sintió unas brazos rodear sus hombros – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no nos vemos ¡Eh, **viejo** amigo! – Le proporciono una palmada en el hombro mientras que recalcaba el viejo a propósito. No era secreto para algunos que ya se acercaba su cumpleaños número 25 y acompañado también la dicha navidad y el invierno.

-También es un gusto verte – Sonrió suavemente ante el desconcierto del pelinegro

-¡Vamos! ¡Es la verdad! Incluso se te nota más la línea del cabello ¿o es tu frente la que está más al descubierto? – Rio tratando de molestarlo. A cambio Nikiforov suspiro y se alzó de hombros

-Por lo menos yo no soy virgen como alguien – Fue entonces cuando las risas de las chicas salpicaron en el lugar y él canadiense enrojeciera conteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios –

-No veo nada de malo el preservarse hasta el matrimonio – Sus palabras eran sinceras, pero no tanto como su mejillas enrojecidas -Por lo menos yo si tendré un anillo en mi mano, no como otros desdichados– Hizo énfasis en la última palabra y estallo en risas encaminándose hasta el jardín.

Él albino miro su mano derecha y después la izquierda. Ya no creía posible ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando las chicas vieron el ademan de Viktor, Sara se enfureció. Alzo las mangas de su uniforme y camino hasta el inconsciente e ingenuo Jean que no sabía lo que había provocado en él ruso. Al fin y al cabo, JJ siempre decía la verdad y no se daba cuenta de que molestaba a las demás personas.

Mila con ayuda de Yuko la detuvieron pero la pelinegra forcejeo aun con el puño cerrado. Ese idiota se merecía un buen golpe.

-Señoritas, iré al jardín con Jean. Si desean tómense este tiempo para ustedes – Bajo las manos y las oculto en su espalda caminando hacia la puerta caoba directo al jardín.

-S-Señor,¿ desea que le llevemos algo de Café, galletitas o-

-No se preocupen. Más bien procuren calmarla, parece que romperá cualquier jarrón si la sueltan – Yuko asintió rápidamente y Mila se llevó a Sara igual de iracunda que ella. Aunque más controlada y centrada.

Mientras que daba la espalda para irse, la más joven de todas lo miro de reojo. A pesar de todo, ella era la más preocupada. Preocupada por él y por Yuuri. Cuando sentía la ausencia de él tan fuerte, se preguntaba como seria para Viktor. Él que sintió más que un sentimiento de amistad.

No podía ni soportarlo al pensarlo.

* * *

 _En mis mejillas puedo sentir el calor_

* * *

-Le prometí a Isabella que si ganaba la competencia nos casaríamos en un mes, y veme aquí, arreglando las preparaciones – Se sentaron en una mesita redonda con un par de sillas al lado y un techo ovalado que los cubría del inexistente sol. En todo su tiempo ahí, que habían sido más de 10 minutos no hecho nada más que escuchar al pelinegro.

Le gustaba enfocar la vista en su feo rostro, si así no detallaba de más el jardín estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Desde que se había ido él pelinegro no había salido al jardín, trataba de evitar de lo posible todos los lugares en donde estuvieron justos. Pero parecía más difícil cuando se daba cuenta que en todos tenía una pequeña parte de sus recuerdos.

En la sala de baile, en su cuarto, en el baño, en el jardín, en los pasillos. Aun a pesar de su ausencia sentía el aroma de vainilla en su almohada, en su habitación vacía.

Era un completo desastre

-Siempre confié en mi JJ Junior, ese Pura Sangre lo tengo desde que se alimentaba de la leche de su madre – Se recargo en su palma derecha enterrado su mejilla en ella y su flequillo se desacomodo cubriéndole el otro ojo. Fingía que lo escuchaba pero en verdad pensaba en otras cosas. Como en unos labios rojos por ejemplo – Esa competencia era muy regida, ¡Pero era imposible que el gran JJ perdiera! –Viktor asintió casi por inercia. Leroy solo era un corredor de caballos, algo rico y un campeón 5 veces consecutivo. Las personas siempre apostaban que su pura sangre ganaría y que si también competía, ya no existía esperanzas en los otros. Era un completo monstruo. – Como era obvio traje las meda- Él canadiense se detuvo y torció la boca - ¿Me estas escuchando? – Nikiforov se quedó quieto por unos segundos y JJ chasqueo los dedos en frente de sus ojos – Oye, oy-

-¿Ah? S-Si ¿Que decías? – Lo volteo a ver y la sonrisa floja que colgaba de sus labios no lo convencio. De hecho desde que lo vio no podía reconocerlo. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y las bolsas a causa de un severo insomnio. Ya no era el Viktor que conocía.

-Te decía que- Mientras que le volvía a explicar, alcanzo a ver a Mila por la ventana hacia adentro de la mansión. -¡Oye! ¡Sí tú, la pelirroja! – No era tan atento como para saberse sus nombres – Tráenos dos tazas de café – Babicheva indignada miro a Viktor pero él albino no la miraba a ella. Se había dispersado otra vez.

Suspiro y no tuvo de otra que dar media vuelta. Al rato regreso con lo que le pidieron y se los dejo en la mesa.

-Aquí tienen – JJ miro al ruso esperando a que reaccionara pero este siguió demasiado ausente como para darse cuenta de lo que insinuaba él pelinegro –

-Viktor – El nombrado desvió la mirada y el fijo en él monótonamente – ¡Te reto a tomarte este café caliente en menos de 5 segundos! Si alguno de los dos pierde tiene que darle al otro un dólar! – Destaco sacando su billetera y plantándola en la mesa. Sin embargo él ruso le escuchó atentamente pero solo agarro su taza soplándola lentamente

-No – Negó tomando un sorbo – Es seguro que yo gano. No deseo competir~ - Canturreo haciéndose ver como un presumido. Actuaba bien y siempre aparentaba lo mismo, pero Jacques sabía que no era así.

-Estas…cambiado – Alzo los ojos por encima de la taza y parpadeo atónito – Ya no eres el Viktor que conocía. Me preocupas – Era la primera vez que "Él gran JJ" Se preocupaba por algo que no fuera el mismo. Eso sí perturbo al ruso. Aun más por sus palabras

¿Cambiado? Imposible. Era cierto que había dejado ciertas actividades que siempre le apasionaron en su vida, igual con el hecho de que ya no dormía en las noches y sentía para su desafortunado cuerpo, dolores de cabeza a menudo y de espalda, que por si fuera poco eran inesperados. Empero eso no era nada fuera de la realidad.

-Bueno, yo solo vine a invitarte a mi boda – Argumento levantados – Te traeré la carta de invitación con una de mis empleadas, espero que asistas – Se dio media vuelta secamente y entro a la mansion. Viktor miro la más y después al hombre que se alejaba.

Nunca en todos sus años de "amistad" lo había visto tan serio. Estaba seguro que la noticia de su inesperado raro comportamiento saldría volando como la pólvora cuando JJ saliera de su mansión. Aunque no le brindo tanta atención de la necesaria cuando se percató de la persona que se acercaba a posición.

-Señor – Se volteo casi instantemente cuando una voz profunda llego hasta sus oídos. No era nada más que Otabek con un pequeño rubio a sus espaldas. Lo tenía agarrado de la mano como si fuese su niñera y a ojos del ruso, Plisetsky parecía incluso menos irritable que de costumbre.- Perdone que lo interrumpa pero tiene cita con el Señorito Pl-

-¡Que-Que no me digas Señorito! – Relincho él rubio enrojecido hasta las mejillas. Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido y levanto la mirada hacia la efímera sonrisa del kazajo.

-Perdone. Él Jovencito Plisetky. – Se corrigió tocándose el pecho. Nikiforov se cruzó de piernas observándolos atentamente. Nunca había visto sonreír a Otabek.

-Claro, espérame un momento ¿Si? – Y tampoco había aceptado tan de buena gana darle clases al chiquillo. La verdad es que no lo deseaba, no tenía la intención de toca el piano por un largo tiempo, pero si podía mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa, lo haría.

Altin asintió inclinados y mientras que se alejaban, el mocoso arrogante de Yuri volteo a verlo y le saco la lengua mostrándole el dedo medio. Pero que encantador.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Plisetsky sabía que Yuuri ya no estaba? Si la respuesta era un sí, eso argumentaría su "repentino" comportamiento grosero ante él…aunque claro, no era nuevo.

Siempre fue así.

* * *

 _De estas lágrimas que derramé de dolor_

* * *

-¿Que tocaremos hoy Viejo? - Respiro profundo observando como el chico balanceaba sus pies en la silla del piano, todavía muy pequeño como para llegar al suelo –

-No tenía nada planeado así que seguiremos con la misma melódia de la otra vez – Cuando le hecho un vistazo al piano entro en pánico. Cierto, se le había olvidado como tocar. Su mente ya no estaba conectada a sus dedos, ya no era lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso mis padres te pagan para haraganear todo este tiempo? -

-No, pero si para que te aguante más de un hora – Sonrió subiendo una pierna sobre la otra en su silla – Si no quieres puedes irte, de igual forma, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con enseñarte. Eres terco Plisetsky, egoísta y engreído, sabes que-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién fue el que hecho a la calle a un pobre cerdo? – Rio ácidamente – Por tu culpa venir aquí ya no es divertido – Se volteo pesadamente hacia el piano y busco en el atril la partitura que ya se sabía de memoria.

Se acomodó rectamente y trono sus dedos empezando a tocar. La canción era _Gymnopédies No1 'Lent et douloureux_ ' **(1)** Una melodía lenta y suave. Tranquila y algo triste, como si contara la historia de un desafortunado enamorado.

Viktor volvió a repetir por décima vez las palabras del rubio en su cabeza y suspiro. Sentía una inmensa culpa. Pero para no aburrirse había llevado un libro, uno viejo con historias empolvadas. Lo leía sin interpretarlo, había comenzado a dolerle más la cabeza.

La melodía seguía y dejo el libro en su regazo entrecerrando los ojos. Se apretó los parpados con dolor y lagrimeo sin querer. Tal vez si necesitaba esas gafas de descanso algunas veces. Respiro profundo y una ráfaga de viento le enfrió el rostro. Sentía el invierno pisándole los talones.

Mientras que se acariciaba las cienes miro de soslayo al rubio y sonrió. No iba admitirlo, pero ese mocoso había mejorado mucho con el tiempo. Era un chico con mucho talento. Tal vez si dejara de ser tan arrogante y engreído la gente lo tomaría en serio. Por eso en su adolescencia siempre fue un caballero con sonrisa brillante.

Para enamorar al público y demostrarle a su padre que estaba feliz con lo que hacía. Pero claro, no cumpliría el sueño de su viejo de ser abogado. Nada más que simple rebeldía de su parte, de igual forma alcanzo a ser lo que quería. Una leyenda. Aunque esos tiempos se hayan esfumado ya, y no quedaran más que cenizas de él en la actualidad, estaba satisfecho.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba que un día le contó a Yuuri su mas grande aventura. Se presentó en un teatro de más 10.000 personas, y toco su propia pieza, fue maravilloso, a pesar de que ya hace un tiempo que no lo hacía. ¿Sería posible que la magia de su juventud se haya desaparecido con los años? Quería decir que sí. De igual forma ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para seguir batallando en el mundo de la música.

Podría simplemente guiar a ese mocoso a la cima y dejar una huella de lo que tanto amo.

Esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dijo a Yuuri cuando vivía aquí. Sentado, detallando la pasión de joven rubio, recordó sus lágrimas, y sus mejillas calientes cuando le conto sus aventuras de antaño.

Ese joven muchacho parecía conmovido, que ingenuo.

Tal vez fue eso lo que le enamoro desde un principio. Su inocencia.

Que lastima que lo haya perdido. No podía vivir pretendiendo que no amaba al pelinegro. La verdad es que se puso la meta de conquistarlo desde un principio, pero fue un gran desastre cuando le mostro la más débil de sus caras. Rogándole que se quedara. Él pobre debía de tener lastima.

Por eso se habrá de quedado en su habitación ese día.

Era mejor así, al fin y al cabo, Viktor Nikiforov ya había muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Mucho, mucho ti-

-¡ARG! ¡YA BASTA! – Un estruendo lo saco de sus cavilaciones. Plisetsky apretó las teclas agudas con rudeza y se volteo iracundo, rojo de ira -¡Me canse de esta oyendo tus estúpidos suspiros! ¡Estoy hasta la medula de tus lamentos! – Vocifero acercándose al albino - ¿Por qué te lamentas si fuiste tú el que hizo que se fuera? ¡¿Acaso le preguntaste que sentía él antes de irse? ¡NO! ¡Fuiste un egoísta que simplemente pensó en sí mismo! – Le enterró un dedo en el pecho furiosamente - ¡Ahora estas aquí alimentando tu depresión con esta estúpida melodía! ¡Si tanto te duele, ve y búscalo, deja de ser tan cobarde! – Y para terminar respiro profundo calmando su acelerado palpitar, cruzando de brazos para contemplar el rostro de estupor del albino.

Viktor se quedó callado por minutos que parecieron horas y después solo sonrió

-¿Sabías que Otabek solo sonríe para ti? – Yuri se crispo confundiéndose al instante. – Lo he notado recientemente. Él te quiere mucho – él rubio se sonrojo tratando de callarlo, sin embargo solo pudo fruncir el ceño tratando de no verse afectado

-¿Y-Y qué? E-eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando- Viktor suspiro y asintió levantándose

-La clase de hoy termino. – Agarro el libro y se encamino hacia la puerta - En la cocina, Emil hizo unas galletas de chocolate, si te apetece ve y pídele algunas. – Le informo girando la perilla.

Pero justo cuando cerró la puerta, Viktor se recargo en una pared y se puso a llorar como nunca antes.

* * *

 _Desde este lugar, donde estoy mirando el cielo_

* * *

La carta le había llegado hace unas semanas, y hoy era ese gran día. No sabía que lo había empujado a ir, pero ahora estaba organizando su traje, una chaqueta con solapas largas de seda brillante, una camisa con pechera plisada y un pantalón con galón de raso en las costuras exteriores. Se organizó la pajarita bajo la mirada de Yuko que en su cuarto brillaba los zapatos y se miró al espejo detallando que no era diferente a los trajes que usaba en el día a día.

-Señor ¿Desea que le avise a Otabek que ya es hora? – Pregunto dejando los zapatos acomodados a un lado de la cama. Viktor asintió y la castaña se inclinó saliendo de la habitación.

Se colocó los zapatos monótonamente y se acomodó las mangas de la chaqueta. Su apariencia seguía igual, y no había día en donde no pensara en Yuuri. Mas al recordar las palabras del rubio.

Aquellas seguían vagando por sus pensamientos, siempre las meditaba pero nunca llegaba a esa conclusión desesperada.

No tenía la confianza suficiente.

-Hey, ni que fuera tu boda – A través del espejo Christophe Giacometti se apareció con un bonito esmoquin igual de negro que el suyo. Aunque con el moño azul oscuro. – No pensé que irías, de hecho pensé que Leroy te caía mal – Argumento adentrándose a la habitación mientras que Nikiforov se separaba del espejo.

-Nunca dije que me caia bien – Siseo buscando un reloj - Solo ire para distraerme un poco, las cosas aquí no cambian de igual forma – Chris siguió sus movimientos y suspiro pesadamente, como si estuviera tratando con un niño terco.

-¿Y qué les darás? No me digas que un condón porque-

-En realidad solo les daré dinero, ¿un cheque de 2 millones crees que es lo adecuado? – El oji-verde asintió silbando de la impresión

-Estas algo generoso hoy eh – Le codeo las costillas con una risita socarrona – O tal vez solo eres muy fanfarrón

-Deja de hablar tanto Chris, llegaremos tarde – Se vio por última vez y salió por la puerta directo al pasillo.

Estaban invitados todos los de la mansión, no había que olvidar que Jacques era muy generoso cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo Mila, Sara y Yuko no quisieron ir. De igual forma la mansión no podía quedarse sola así que no se les obligo a que fueran, y debía de admitir le tranquilizaba un poco. No sabía el alboroto que haría Sara al enterarse de que solo fueron invitadas porque Viktor les recordó el nombre de ellas a JJ.

Al final arribaron a la puerta y Minami, Nekola y Michael se fueron en una limosina aparte conducida por unos de los choferes del canadiense. Mientras tanto Otabek y un pequeño señorito enfundado en una trajecito de pingüino se subieron a la otra limosina que esperaba por Viktor y Chris.

La razón por la que Yuri tenía que ir con ellos era que sus padres no podían llevarlo, además no podían ir porque tenían un viaje pendiente. Así que haciendo de niñera, Altin se comprometió en cuidarlo mientras que no estaban y lo tenía sentado a su lado, mientras que agarraba el volante.

-Oye ¿Quién es ese? – Al lado de un auto rojo, había un castaño alto, moreno y vestido elegantemente.

-Es Masumi. Mi novio – Viktor enmudeció cuando escucho aquello – Perdona que no te lo haya presentado, es algo tímido.

-¿Entonces no vendrás con nosotros? – Pregunto mientras que caminaban por el camino apedreado casi llegando a la reja que separaba su mansión del pueblo –

-No, iré en el auto con él – Le guiño un ojo al albino y se despidió lanzando un beso – Nos vemos en la boda – Antes de que diera media vuelta para meterse al auto, Viktor recordó algo y lo detuvo

-¡Es-Espera Chris! – Como estaban a unos metros de distancia tenía que gritar para que lo escuchara –Q-Quería saber...¿Qué hiciste con el anillo de mi madre? – El suizo le miro perplejo por un momento y después sonrió suavemente

-¡Se la di a Yuuri! – Una ráfaga de viento opaco el grito y no escucho nada de lo que dijo

-¡¿Qué?! -

-¡Se la di a Yuuri! ¡Yuuri la tiene! – Por un momento no creyó lo que decía y solo apretó los puños

-¡É-Él! – Su voz se cortó al instante. No podía soportarlo - ¡¿É-Él te la devolvió?! – Tembló de pies a cabeza esperando una respuesta, entonces la brisa se volvió más alocado y Chris negó.

Se quedó sesil en su lugar cuando Chris alzo una mano diciendo adiós y se subió al auto dejándolo a la deriva. Parpadeo titubeante y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Se la limpio al instante enmudecido y miro a Otabek por sobre la ventana de la limosina. Él pelinegro asintió y arranco sujetando el cinturón de seguridad para el rubio que lo miraba también. Yuri le saco la lengua y lo miro aburrido. Al rato cuando ya se iban alejando se cruzó de brazos y e hizo un ademan de que se largara ya.

Él también parecía a punto de llorar.

* * *

 _Voy a gritar tu nombre por siempre_

* * *

-¡S-Señor espe-espere! – Viktor subió las escaleras de tres en tres y llego a su habitación viniendo Yuko angustiada y desesperada a su socorro – ¡S-Señor!

-Yuko, mete toda la roca que quepa en esa maleta -La señalo mientras que abría deprisa los cajones y tiraba al suelo su ropa doblada – Solo lo más importante – La castaña lo vio como si estuviera loco y el albino solo sonrió -¿Dónde esta Makkachin? –

-É-Él esta- pero antes de que contestara, él ruso ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, bajando escaleras a zancadas – ¡E-En el jardín! – Grito desde el segundo piso confundida.

Después de eso, Viktor salió al jardin y la castaña preocupada le organizo sus cosas como dijo y cerro su maleta procurando que lo más importante estuviera ahí.

Bajo las escaleras con la maleta pesada en las manos y encontró al oji-azul en la puerta con una gabardina marrón y una bufanda azul rodeada en el cuello. A su lado Makkachin ladraba y movía la cola alegremente, casi como si le fueran a dar unas de sus galletitas favoritas

-Se-Señor aquí – Viktor se terminó de acomodar la bufanda y agarro la maleta plantándole un beso en la mejilla – Tiene…

-Muchas gracias – Abrió la puerta de la casa y la ventolera de afuera los atrapo a los tres, contando a Makkachin, por sorpresa.

-¿A-A dónde se dirige señor? – Viktor bajo los pequeños peldaños y se volteo con las manos enfundadas en guantes. Makkachin le siguió deteniéndose igual que su amo –

-Ire en busca… –Hizo silencio mirando el suelo por un momento, hacia frio afuera y cada vez que hablaba, el vaho de sus voz era visible – De la persona que me regalo algo que perdí hace mucho. –

-¡¿Q-Que perdió?! – Vocifero cuando el albino comenzó a alejarse.

Él albino se volteo y susurro unas palabras que aunque no las escucho, supo interpretarlas

 _La vida y el amor._

* * *

 _Lejos en la distancia_

* * *

Se bajo de la limosina y un durmiente Yuri se movió en el regazo de Otabek. Altin arribo a la boda y quería dejar al pequeño rubio con los chicos para que lo cuidaran, sin embargo él oji-verde se negó a quedarse solo con semejante "Bolas de idiota" como él los llamaba. Así que cumpliendo sus caprichos, Otabek no tuvo de otra que tenerlo en brazos todo el tiempo y llegar a la mansión, recoger al señor Nikiforov y Makkachin e ir a la dirección que el albino le proporciono.

Aunque, al fin y al cabo, Plisetsky había dicho que una boda seria aburrida.

Nervioso pasó por las calles de ese pequeño pueblo y se detuvo en una casita colorida. Algo vieja por el tiempo pero linda. Toco la puerta un par de veces y cuando una castaña de estatura baja lo atendió, procuro ser lo más paciente posible.

-Buenas tardes – Pronuncio en una ingles británico perfecto. Pero Hiroko que aún no digería lo que sucedía trago saliva y se sonrojo al instante. Porque claro, es usual que aparezca de repente un guapo hombre con una mirada azulada y una sonrisa brillante, además de una caballerosidad exquisita

-B-Buenas tardes – Hiroko se limpió las lágrimas secas que seguían en sus ojos con su delantal y miro al albino -¿N-Necesita algo? –Sin embargo Viktor se veía agitado. El cabello despeinado y la bufanda casi cayéndose de su cuello. Como si estuviese desesperado de ver a la persona que ama

-¿S-Se encuentra su hijo? - Titubeo viendo las facciones tristes de la mujer

-Ow… lo siento – susurro – Pero él se acabó de ir.

* * *

 _Vayámonos de viaje_

* * *

 _ **(1)** "_ _ **Lent et douloureux"**_ ** _ **Se traduce co** mo "Lento y Doloroso"_**

* * *

 ** _Contestando Reviews_**

 ** _Vann GP:_** ** _JAJJAJA ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refería? xD Sí es super frustante xD creeme. Esas lagrimillas me alimentan(?) Si bueno, le toca sufrir esta vez :3. Shippeo el Drama x Angustia JAJJAJA. Muchas gracias por leer, ahora sabes a donde se fue Viktor. Nos vemos~_**

 ** _Marigabi:_** ** _Forest xDDD. Mejor dicho que corran los dos JAJAJA Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, gracias por leer~ #LosDosSonIdiotas #JJVirgen(?)_**

 ** _Shizuks:_** ** _Trato de dejarlo en suspenso xD no sé si lo logre. Que bueno que no lo vendió, tenia que darse cuenta que era amor 7v7. Gracias a ti por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Nos vemos a la proxima.~_**

* * *

 ** _Lo que no pude hacer en una semana lo hice en un día osea ayer xD. Uff casi no termino este capitulo y eso que es corto. UvU_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los que siguen, dejan review, favoritos o leen. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo._**

 ** _Y sí, como ven estos dos fueron en busca del otro el mismo día._** ** _Así que cuando Yuuri llego a la mansión, Viktor estaba apenas acababa de llegar a su casa. Ay Ay estos dos tortolos. Me arme un dramon de novela mexicana(?) xD_**

 ** _La canción que ven en los separadores(?) es de Hunter x Hunter. La que toca Yurio la dejo en mi perfil por si quieren escucharla._**

 **Gracias por leer~**

 **Gateway To Infinite~**

 **PD: JJ si es virgen xD, Segun Kubo es católico y se reserva hasta el matrimonio con Isabella, su esposa.**


	8. Warm and cold

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC, Errores Ortográficos y lagrimas(?)**_

 _ **Disfrutad.**_

* * *

-¿Mamá? –

-Yuuri Cariño…- Trago saliva a través del teléfono y enredo los dedos en el cable que le permitía comunicarse con su madre.

-E-Entonces…- No quería creérselo, por lo tanto no podía salir de sus labios pero era cierto.

Viktor había ido por él

-Es muy guapo Yuuri –

-¡Mamá! – Yuko se rio al verlo. Estaba enrojecido hasta las orejas y temblaba como si estuviera realmente ansioso de algo

-¿Quieres…que te lo pase? – Suspiro. Después de todo el recorrido que tomo, al final parecía que solo había sido un desperdicio. Cuando las chicas le dijeron la noticia, pensó que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, sin embargo el teléfono sonó y al otro lado Hiroko le informo la nueva visita que tenía en estos momentos.

Habían sido tan idiotas

No le gustaba ese sentimiento, era como una lenta tortura, había venido con la esperanza de encontrarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía. Las ansias, y los nervios, la hambruna de algo más que solo un apretón de manos…lo estaba carcomiendo, muy, muy en el fondo.

-No…- Sin embargo no quería escuchar su voz, si lo hacía se estremecería por completo. Sentia que habían pasado años desde que lo hacía visto ¿Era esto lo que llamaban desespero? Prefería verlo en persona que escucharlo por teléfono. Sabía que eso solo aumentaría sus enormes ganas de verlo, parecía una necesidad en estos momentos, no quería tomar tal riesgo

-P-Pero – Viktor estaba sentado en el sofá de la casa Katsuki, al igual que Yuuri, él también estaba sorprendido. ¿Habían tenido la misma idea el mismo día? ¿Era obra del destino acaso? Estaba febril y perturbado. La piel muy fría y algo despeinado más de lo usual.

Makkachin a su lado movía la cola rapidamente, sentia que Viktor estaba tan inquieto que su actitud se le estaba contagiando. Bullicioso y alborotado por querer tirársele encima a ese humano, ese chico que huele a vainilla y a flores.

Hiroko no sabía manejar los nervios, estando bajo presión volteo a ver un momento al albino y justo en ese momento Viktor descubrió lo que estaba haciendo. Nada de traer un poco de té, estaba al teléfono.

-Por favor – Se acercó hasta ella y le pidió el aparato, Yuuri al otro lado seguía tratándola de convencer. Quería acabar rápido la conversación para devolverse a su hogar. Tendría suerte si las chicas le ayudaban con el dinero para el tiquete del tren.

Mientras que la madre de Yuuri decidía de si darle el teléfono al ruso o no, Yuuri noto como el silencio al otro lado del aparado se hacía presente.

-¿Alo? ¿Madre? – Viktor lo escucho bien y sonrió suavemente. Hiroko no tuvo de otra que entregárselo mientras que retrocedía apenada - ¿Ma-

- _Yuuri_ – La boca se le seco rápidamente. Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y jadeo de la sorpresa. Su voz seguía siendo la misma a pesar del tiempo…solo habían pasado unos meses y ya se sentía realmente extraño. Oler el aroma de la mansión y escuchar su voz lo hacía retroceder muy atrás, cuando apenas aprendía y lo seguía a todas partes. – _Yuuri…-_

No emitió ningún sonido. Las chicas al fondo lo miraban enternecidas, Yuko se cubria la boca para apaciguar sus llantos con un pañuelo, mientras que Mila consolaba a la pelinegra Sara que lloriqueaba sin pudor alguno como una niña.

Era las más sensibles en temas de amor. Aún más que la pelirroja

- _Iré por ti, llegare más rápido a la mansión –_ Apretó la mandíbula tensándose de repente

No estaba dispuesto a esperar

- _Yuuri…_ \- Demonios. Queria que se detuviese ya. Quería colgar y salir corriendo pero algo le urgía en seguir escuchando. Después del tiempo las cosas no podían olvidarse, necesitaba explicaciones y un montón de disculpas…pero lo que más necesitaba era el tacto de su piel, o el color de sus ojos zarcos desnudando su mirada veraniega. – _D-Dejame escuchar tu voz-_ La petición le pareció de lo mas absurda, y aun a pesar de eso, sus piernas temblaron como si el mundo bajo sus pies también lo hicieran.

Se aferró al teléfono con las mejillas rojas y cerró los ojos

-V-Viktor –él ruso respiro hondo. Como si fuera su primera bocanada de aire en años, como si nunca hubiera respirado tal aire puro. Aliviado y enternecido miro a la mujer que era la madre de su mas grande tesoro y le sonrio.

En ese momento Hiroko supo que era cierto, que el verdadero y más puro amor si existía.

Le entrego el aparato y la castaña lo recibió temblorosa, sin embargo ante de llevarlo a su oreja Viktor se inclinó ante ella crispandola

-Por favor cuide de mi ahora en adelante – Hiroko se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Aww como le gustaría que su amado viera esto

Como su Yuuri parte de la casa por una vida nueva

Enrojecida le palmeo la cabeza al resplandeciente albino y asintió.

-Yuuri – Salió de su letargo tan rápido como entro y parpadeo. Mamá le hablaba al teléfono – Yuuri lo siento no pude-

-No te preocupes…- Respondió él subiéndose los lentes que por poco y se caían de su nariz – Todo esta bien mamá yo no-

-Yuuri – Le corto – Por favor se feliz con la persona que amas. – A lo lejos se escuchó la puerta y de pronto el adiós del albino – Tu…¿Puedes prometérmelo? –

Yuko se despegó de su pañuelo tan rápido como el cuerpo de Yuuri casi se desploma al suelo

-¡S-Si! ¡L-Lo prometo! – Como les daba la espalda, no pudieron notar su rostro, sus ojos abarrotados de lágrimas a punto de caerse.

Sin embargo solo solgo y se restregó los ojos con la manga de su abrigo mientras que giraba sus talones, Sara paro el llanto al ver su rostro sonriente y Yuko se sonó la nariz hipando

-Y-Yuuri…

-Chicas ¿Podrian ayudarme en algo?

* * *

-¿Señor Nikiforov? – Yuri se removió en su regazo pegándose a su pecho. Con un hilillo de saliva corriendo por sus boca y las enormes ganas de meterse el dedo pulgar a ella, dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Otabek

-Quiero que me lleves a la estación del tren mas cercana por favor – Altin no queria hacer preguntas de mas, no era un entrometido de por sí, pero había algo diferente en Nikiforov que le inquietaba un poco

-Señor…¿Se encuentra bien? – Makkachin entro también y se sentó pacíficamente, sin embargo él rubio se removió y golpeo suavemente la nariz del canino –

-Sí, mejor que nunca – Él kazajo se bajó los lentes de sol. No habia sol pero usualmente los utilizaba de igual forma. Lo miro por el espejo retrovisor y no fue a mitad de camino que entendió lo que sucedia

Se veía tan brillante que queria apartar la mirada, tal vez por eso se bajó los lentes. Para no demostrar esos sentimientos de alivio.

Por fin alguien había complementado su vida.

* * *

-Ten, esto es todo lo que pudimos recolectar – Mila, Sara y Yuko le entregaron una bolsa con monedas. No habia nadie en la mansión ya que todos estaban en el matrimonio Leroy.

-Gracias – Estaba tan ansioso que no dejaba de mover su pie izquierdo. Al obtener lo que quería y un poco apenado de tener que ser las cosas así, se preparo para cruzar la puerta, iba llevarse también su maleta pero las chicas insistieron en que la dejara ahí

Después de todo no iba a ser la última vez que regresaba

Eufórico salió de la casa y un aire helado le atravesó los pulmones como dagas, sin embargo solo se subió el cubre bocas que tenía y se acurruco más en su abrigo encaminándose hacia la reja para salir

En su camino se lamento no haberle dicho a Phichit que se quedara un poco, la verdad no tenía consiente de que esto pasaría.

Pero no debía de pensar en eso ahora, con dinero para el tiquete y la voluntad tocando los cielos podía hacerlo. No por nada se sentia tan famélico de volverlo a ver.

Camino un gran rato, además de tener que bajar una pequeña loma debía también que pasar por un pueblo. Esto le recordaba la vez que llego, madres en la azotea colgando ropa, chicos corriendo de aquí para allá, se sentía realmente familiarizado con este tipo de paisaje

Respiro el aire fresco y el olor a pan recién orneado le nublo los sentidos, por un momento se preguntó ¿Podría comer pan al lado de Viktor? ¿Pasear de la mano como esa pareja de ahí? ¿Despertar cada mañana con su cabello haciéndole cosquillas?

La idea lo hizo acelerar el paso, más y más.

Faltaba poco para el reencuentro.

* * *

En el tren, sentado en la ventana, apretó sus manos descubiertas y exhalo en ellas para calentarlas. Tenía la nariz fría, aun a pesar de estar cubierto el frio se le colaba hasta los huesos, la brisa helada congelaba a cualquiera, y él no era le excepción.

Se estaba quedando dormido poco a poco, en la noche no cerro ni un ojo, los nervios y el miedo jugaban un papel importante en ese momento y no lo dejaron dormir. Ahora quería recuperar ese tiempo, pero entonces cuando ya estaba cabeceando alguien se sentó a su lado precipitadamente.

Era un hombre extranjero, sus facciones no eran americanas. Era asiático, con cejas gruesas y labios delgados.

Parpadeo restregándose la nariz y le pidió la hora al hombre.

-Son las…5:43pm – Dio un salto preocupado ¿Ya se abrían pasado? ¿Ya estaba más lejos de lo deseado?

¿No lo volvería a ver?

Exaltado se levantó y se sostuvo de las silla, la gente lo vio raro, pero motivado por algo que crecía en su pecho comenzó a navegar por el vagón hasta que este se detuvo.

-¡Todos a bordo! – El tren volvía a recibir más gente y el debía de bajarse ahora, y buscar, buscarlo. Volteo dispuesto a salir pero se encontró con quela salida estaba repleta de gente ¿Esperaría?

-¡Yuuri! – No, no lo haría.

Giro la cabeza hacia la ventana y respiro hondo. Lo vio jadeando y despeinado, con un sonrojo y sonrisa que valía más que mil palabras. Le devolvió la sonrisa y giro los talones, la única salida era la puerta al final del tren, de los 5 vagones que le esperaban.

Mientras iba caminando, Viktor le siguió, en cada ventana lo veía hasta que comenzó a acelerar el paso, rápidamente y desesperado comenzo a correr, se tropezó un par de veces pero se levanto sin importale el dolor de las caídas.

Famelicos, y agobiados comenzaron a jadear, Yuuri se topaba con personas y Viktor empujaba a otras pidiendo disculpas, seguían atormentados por no poder tocarse a pesar de estar tan cerca.

Pero como siempre, al final hay una salida. Yuuri la encontró justo cuando el tren comenzaba a llenarse y salio bajando a trompicones las escaleras.

Respiro hondo y una oleada de sentimientos le atrapo en ese momento. Al momento de tenerlo tan cerca, viendo por fin su cara risueña, le abrieron los brazos y él se lanzó a ellos.

La distancia, no había distancia. Estaban tan cerca enfundados en abrigos gruesos y cálidos. Makkachin llego por detrás ladrando y se sentó al lado del pelinegro moviendo la cola.

La estación quedo vacía en segundos, así mientras que el tiquetero encendía su cigarrillo y veía a la feliz pareja, los vagabundos que dormían en las bancas cerraban sus ojos para volver a dormir entonces en ese momento Yuuri sentía como poco a poco la angustia parecía abandonarlo, poco a poco la distancia ya no existía.

Hoy está nevando demasiado

-Te he extrañado tanto… - Trago saliva con un nudo en la boca y se aferró a su abrigo arrugándolo entre sus dedos. La textura de su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, a si mismo el frio de sus manos se iba desvaneciendo lentamente – Yuuri – Tomo valor y lo agarro de los hombros separándose.

La acción fue casi dolorosa pero valia la pena, eso sentia Katsuki cuando agarro las manos del albino y las entrelazo con las suyas.

-To-Todo este tiempo…yo he descubierto algo..algo muy importante para mi – Las manos le temblaban y Makkachin gemia a sus pies esperando que ese par de tontos se arreglaran ya – P-Por eso…fui y volvi…P-Porque sabia s-sentias lo mismo…A-Asi que quiero ser egoísta y-y decir por primera que quiero estar contigo si-sinn tener una promesa de por medio…

-Yuuri….

-¿T-Tu me deja-Dejarias ser fel-feliz a tu lado? – Arrastro una mano hasta su bolsillo y saco el anillo – ¿Y-Y podria y-yo ser-en lo único que pienses? ¿Aun si eso es mu-muy egoísta? Por favor…-Yuuri tenia la mirada en el suelo mientras que la voz se le quebraba poco a poco. Viktor se quito el guante lentamente y subio su barbilla pasando una mano por su mejilla húmeda

-¿Tú… dejarías que yo me despierte cada mañana contigo? ¿Que sea el que te dedique las baladas de piano en las noches? ¿Estarías para siempre a mi lado –

Estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de que la distancia desapareciera por fin, el solo podía ser muy, muy feliz.

-¡S-Si! –

-E-Entonces…- Yuuri miro el anillo y cuando Nikiforov estiro la mano, él moreno le puso la sortija. Sonrojados y con las lágrimas a flor de piel se abrazaron de nuevo, con Makkachin a su lado disfrutando del silencio.

-Te amo Yuuri… –

-Te amo Viktor…quedémonos juntos para siempre ¿Si? –

-Sin temores -

-O pasados…-

 _Solo tú y yo_

Ese día nevó mucho, la gente se moría del frio y se arropaba fuertemente, sin embargo, eso no parecía suceder en dos amantes que unidos de las manos, regresaron a casa.

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Vann GP:_** ** _Yo tambien sufro al escribirlo xDD ¡Ya todo esta bien! ¡veras que los malentendidos se esfumaran! :D Muchas gracias por leer y perdona la tardanza. Las lagrimas, desayuno de cada dia 7v7._**

 ** _Victoria Hawkeye:_** ** _¡BABOSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Hawkeye? ¿Vives en australia? JAJAJAJJA. Leccion aprendida, no leas comentarios xD, sabes que las personas especiales, siempre recibieran de mi cosas especiales. Muchas gracias por leer este capitulo enana, alta lagrimas para mi. Espero te haya gustado este tambien._** ** _PD: Si estas vieja. PD2: Te hare llorar tanto que nunca creceras masssssssssssssss._**

* * *

 ** _¡Perdonen la demora! D: ¡Y QUE SEA TAN CORTOOOOOOO! D:_**

 ** _Gracias por leer, dejen un review si le has gustado. Se acerca el finallll gente :D_**

 ** _No olviden que el sábado actualizo "Sin vernos"_**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


	9. Red Camellias

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores de Ortografía, melosidad(?) y muy cursi xD**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

 _ **Al capitulo.**_

* * *

Se despertó con la suave nevada decorando su ventana. Froto sus ojos y bostezo estirandose cual gato en su cama. El dosel a los lados le cortaba la visión hacia la ventana, así que solamente la hizo a un lado y descubrió un lindo marco repleto de nieve, acendrada y pura. Yuuri se asombró al verla.

-Yuuri~ - Un brazo lo devolvió a la cama y Viktor lo apretó a su pecho. Se vio acorralado entonces, porque muy cerca de su rostro sonrió. Viktor era un perezoso. – Sigamos durmiendo…- Poso un dedo en sus labios, siempre habia tenido la curiosidad de saber si eran tan esponjosos como se hacían ver. – Yuuri… No me tientes~ -Un rápido movimiento lo dejo atrapado debajo del albino. No retrocedió o se movió de su lugar…solo lo vio a los ojos embalándose con ellos. Como una droga, un afrodisiaco fuerte y consistente.

Asi se sentia estar con Viktor.

Nikiforov durmió con ropa interior y él moreno con una camisa y short, sin embargo el contacto de sus pieles era efectivo. Los dos se encontraron en una situación comprometedora que a ninguno le importo.

-Creo que esa era mi intención – Viktor sonrio y Yuuri alzo los brazos envolviendo su cuello. Nervioso, tal vez hasta apenado, pero satisfecho recibió un beso en sus labios. Casto pero abrazador, a través de la ventana solo se veía la sombra de dos cuerpos.

-Está nevando…-

-Sí, está nevando. –

La nieve tiñe de blanco el mundo y trae consigo una nueva temporada.

* * *

-¡OIGAN IDIOTAS! ¡Que les da el derecho de- Yuri estaba enojado. Iracundo. ¡¿Cómo podían esos estúpidos ignorarlo?! Hace dos minutos le había dicho a Mila que los llamara para su práctica de piano, pero esos dos nos se dignaban a bajar ¡¿Que acaso estaban muy ocupado-

-Oh, Hola Yuri~ – Él rubio apretó los dientes mirando la escena. Él maldito cuatro ojos sentado en el regazo del albino y él calvo asqueroso acostado en la cama – Perdona~ Yuuri se emocionó.

-¡V-Viktor! Una botella de brillo escarlata exploto en el rostro de Katsuki. Con el rostro pintado de granate comenzó a moverse nervioso - ¡A-Ah! ¡N-No es lo que pien-piensas! A-Ah –

-Aww vamos Yuuri, yo sé que querías~ - Indignado y abochornado le cubrió el rostro con una almohada y salto de la cama abandonante la habitación. – Upps, me pase un poquito~ – Tiernamente confundido y con un dedo en los labios pensativo, él rubio volvió a ser completamente ignorado.

-¡Vete al infierno! – Azoto la puerta y a zancadas recorrió los pasillos. Maldición, ¿Es que nadie podía enseñarle? Desde que regreso Yuuri la atención del albino se había dirigido como una brújula a su destino a ese muchacho.

Y él estaba un 10% feliz…bueno un 40% de que volviera, pero ¡ÉL SOLO QUERIA SER EL MEJOR!

-Asquerosos, haciendo sus porquerías a estas horas de la maña- La garganta se le seco de un tajo y agudizo su oído confirmando que si era real lo que escuchaba. Una melodía venia del salón de prácticas ¿Quién tocaría así de hermoso? Sonata de Erik Satie, el Gymnopédie No. 2. Nada fácil.

Camino precavidamente al principio, pero a medida que avanzaba, que la sonata se acentuaba, acelero y comenzó a correr. Oh, ¿Quién tocaría así de apasionado?

Al llegar se detuvo en la puerta, jadeo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire que se le escapo inesperadamente. Sorprendido, no, más bien shockeado, la cabellera militar de Otabek lo dejo boquiabierto.

El chofer de la casa se volteo en la silla y lo miro indiferente. Facciones neutrales y los brazos cruzados. Se veía tan…

-¡Genial! ¿Tu tocas el piano? – Era un niño que aún conservaba algo de inocencia, aquella se desbordo mas por la impresión que por la ventaja que tenía en sus manos en estos momentos

-Solo a veces. -

-Perfecto. – Una idea descabellada nublo su mente, pero, ya no había marcha atrás.

* * *

Las cosas estaban bien. Eso se decía mentalmente Yuuri. Muchas cosas habían pasado, en muy poco tiempo también. Era difícil de creer si se lo contabas a un tercero, pero era tan verídico como que amaba a Viktor.

Los acontecimientos en el tren, las disculpas, las lágrimas y el dolor había quedado atrás. Con el pavor del tren, la caminata en la noche y el calor de sus manos unidas. Malentendidos, errores habían sido sepultados. Solo querían ser felices juntos. No era como si despertar viendo las pestañas albinas de Viktor fuera tan malo, de hecho era realmente mágico.

" _Asi se siente ser amado…"_

Concluyo un día.

Se paseó por los pasillos, singularmente todavía era difícil acostumbrarse a no usar su uniforme. Vestía formal para todo ocasión cuando era mayordomo, ahora que no era el caso se sentía un tanto incomodo. El no nació para ser rico y ahora que lo era, no estaba tan satisfecho, no le llenaba el pecho de felicidad como lo hacía escuchar la risa de Viktor, o bailar un vals con él.

Hace unos meses atrás dijo que cuando tenías dinero, podías ver cosas realmente hermosas. Pero ahora se retractaba, las cosas hermosas siempre las tuvo.

\- Yuuri – Una voz femenina y chillona lo saco de su letargo. Miro a Yuko que doblaba la ropa en las sala y se acercó a ayudarle – No, ya no tienes que hacer eso…-

-Dejame – Sonrió – Si te ayudo, acabaremos más rápido –

-¿Nunca cambiaras cierto? – Yuuri le respondió con una risilla y Yuko suspiro contagiada de su creciente felicidad – Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que estas aquí, Mila se ha tomado algunos días libres, me dijo que había conocido a un chico genial, Sara se lleva mejor con su hermano… ¡Ah! Y un nuevo amor esta por surgir ~ - Curioso entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor. No tenía sus anteojos y tampoco estaba a una distancia muy cercana

-¿De qué hablas? –

-¿No sabes? ¡Emil se le declaro a Mickey! ¡Ese par de cocineros tenían de las suyas! – Abrió los ojos como platos. Era muy cierto

Cuando la primavera se acercaba, la gente comenzaba a enamorarse. Que superstición tan cierta

-Y todo es gracias a ti-

-¡E-Espera! ¿Yo? –Se apuntó incrédulo y Yuko solo asintió

-Tú les diste la confianza. A veces eres demasiado deslumbrante para nuestros ojos. Ellos se debieron de sentir inspirados cuando descubieron que te habías declarado al señor Nikiforov, todo es gracias a ti Yuuri – Murmuro – Tu trajiste la felicidad a este lugar…-

Una afonía inundo el espacio, asfixiado no pudo hacer más que asentir. Siempre pensó que era un inútil, pero ahora le decían que gracias a él todo era mejor…No, no era cierto

-¡No lo creo! – Yuko se sobresaltó soltando las prendas – Ustedes fueron los que siguieron adelante, yo llegué aquí solo con un propósito y ninguno de ellos eran ustedes – Se acercó y tomo las manos de la castaña apretándola contras las suyas – Reconozcan sus esfuerzos. Aquí los únicos que merecen un aplauso son ustedes

-Yuuri…-

-Ahora doblemos esto ¡Vamos a ayudar a hacer el desayuno!

* * *

¡Oye viejo! – Abrió la puerta bruscamente. El sonido solo atrajo la atención del ruso que mirando por la ventana se cepillaba los dientes…en ropa interior - ¡Vístete idiota! –

-Ah, _Durio –_ Con la espuma en la boca sonrió y se dirigió al baño. Otabek vino detrás del rubio, se plantó al lado del mismo y espero paciente a que se diera la noticia. – Ya voy a la práctica~ no te pre-

-Te despido. – Corto secamente – No quiero que me sigas enseñando – Viktor se secó con una toalla y parpadeo asimilando la situación

-Esta bien – Su respuesta insípida adornada con una sonrisa, fue como una gran piedra cayendo en encima del oji-verde – Pero ¿Quién te enseñara? – Canturreo ladeando la cabeza – No conozco a nadie que te pueda instruir– Destaco con un dedo en los labios – Hmm –

En el lugar se escuchó un carraspeo y Plisetsky señalo al kazajo con una seguridad alarmante

-Otabek me enseñara. – La reacción del albino no era algo que se esperara Yurio, no esa clase de impacto

-¡Oh!¿Otabek tu tocas el piano? Amazing! – La felicidad que irradiaba solo lo ponía más furioso – Por mí no hay problema, pero ¿Y tus padres? Que yo recuerdo ellos no-

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya sabré yo como conversarlos! ¡Solo no quiero que me enseñes más! –

-Hmm Otabek ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? Si estarás ocupado con Yurio, no podrás cumplir con tus deberes –

-Sí señor. Puede descontarlo de mi paga – Huraño y cabreado, Yuri gruño guturalmente. Otra vez ignorado. Que fastidio

-Está bien está bien – Entusiasmado, con la vaga idea de que tendría más tiempo para estar con Yuuri, se acerco al rubio y le agarro las mejillas – Cuidate Yuri~ Que no te coma el lobo~

-¡Arg! ¡Suéltame! ¡Idiota! –

En sus gritos y berrinches no noto las miradas cómplices del chofer y su amo.

* * *

-Ah, por cierto – Yuuri doblo el ultimo pantalón poniendo total atención a la castaña - ¿Tienes algo planeado para mañana? – El rostro del pelinegro le dio la respuesta. No tenía ni idea de que hablaba

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo mañana?

-Es el cumpleaños del señor Nikiforov –

-¿Ah? – Mascullo estupefacto – Espera...¡Viktor no me dijo nada! – Yuko se cubrió la boca aguatándose una carcajada. El puchero en los labios del azabache le era de lo más divertido. - …¡Que injusto!

-¿Hm?

-Cuando llegue aquí me hizo miles de preguntas-

" _Yuuriii~ ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?"_

" _Noviembre 29 señor"_

" _Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuri ¿Color favorito'"_

" _A-Azul…señor"_

" _¿Comida favorita?"_

" _Katsudon…"_

" _YUUUUUUUUUURI"_

 _-_ No hacía más que preguntarme miles de cosas…no le pregunte porque pensé que era una falta de respeto…creo que es mi culpa, debí de haberlo hecho. No tengo nada en mente…

-¿En serio? Que te parece esto – Le hizo un ademan para que se acercara y se acerco a su oído – Tenemos planeado hacerle algo sorpresa, tu puedes ir por el regalo. Nosotros no le daremos nada, el tuyo vale por miles.

Asintió pero todavía no tenía una respuesta a su duda.

¿Que le regalaría?

* * *

Viktor andaba en las nubes. Caminaba embobado por los pasillos, con un rostro risueño, como si los ángeles lo llevaran levitando. Estaba buscando a Yuuri, lo había dejado _solito_ en la habitación después de que le había hecho tan comprometedora proposición…aww, era tan malvado a veces

-¿En serio? Que te parece esto? – Escucho la voz de Yuko y se acercó hacia la sala principal. Noto como ella le susurraba algo al moreno y este asentía algo preocupado. ¿De que estarán hablando?

-Contamos conti-

-¡Yuuri~! – Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás y los cabellos platinados de Viktor le hicieron cosquillas. –¿Qué haces~? – El susurro calo por sus entrañas y por inercia lo miro directamente a los ojos. Lo tenía colgado por el cuello pero se sentía tan ligero.

-B-Bueno – No le podía mentir. Sus ojos celestes brillaban tanto al verlo, que el solo pensamiento de apagarlos le partía el corazón. Se había vuelto tan débil.

Viktor se recostó en su hombro y se rio jocosamente mirando a Yuko

-Sara te necesita en la cocina - ¿Una mentirita piadosa no le hacía mal a nadie cierto?

La castaña abandono la sala y los dos se sumergieron en un cálido silencio.

-Yuuri Malvado, me dejaste en la habitación solito, con el frio de las sabanas~ – Sus lágrimas de cocodrilo provocaron que el nipón se sobresaltara. Actuar dramáticamente era su don.

-P-Pero…¡Tú… desvergonzado! –Oh, esto era lo que quería Nikiforov. Habían muchas facetas en Katsuki ¿Por qué no tomarse la tarea de sacarlas todas? – Hablando así con Yuri…¡Pensó que estábamos haciendo algo malo! –

-¿Hm? Yo creo que a ti te gustaba – _Touche_. Las orejas del azabache ardían y sus mejillas igual –

-¡D-Deja de mirarme así!- Las facciones del albino eran de completa fascinación, aw, que hermoso pasatiempo – Pero dejando de lado eso…

-¿Ah? – El repentino silencio de parte del moreno lo alarmo. Asomándose por su hombro y encorvando su cuerpo se balanceo cual niño esperando a que volviera a hablar.

Era diferente a verlo que decirlo pero, después de que se volvieron pareja, Viktor había dejado a relucir su verdadera personalidad. Más infantil, caprichoso, carismático, era más cálido y juguetón.

-No me digas…¿Has aumentado de peso? – Unas manos se colaron por su camisa y toquetearon su barriga causándole cosquillas

-C-Cla-Claro qu-que n-no ¡Y-Ya! ¡M-Me hac-haces co-cosquillas! –La respiración se le iba, la tersa yema de sus dedos que se arrastraban por sus costillas, y subían de su vientre a su pecho, era una mezcla de risa con quejidos – V-Viktor Y-Ya – Las carcajadas se fueron apagando lentamente y él albino satisfecho le estrecho la cintura posando su barbilla en el hombro contrario

-¿No crees que una bonita nevada? – Miro la ventana que le mostraba el jardín de afuera y asintió. Los copos de nieve caían, los árboles se vestían de blanco, brotaba escarcha de las flores, pronto llegaba primavera, y el cumpleaños de Viktor.

-Viktor… - Acudió a su llamado curioso y Yuuri poso una mano en el vidrio - ¿Te gustan las flores?

* * *

-Yuuri no tienes qu- Yuko bajo corriendo las escaleras con un abrigo. Yuuri se puso la gabardina, unos guantes y por ultimo un gorro – Te dije que me gustaban las flores pero no tienes que ir a comprarme unas… - Sonrió apenado

-Iré a ver, de pronto tienes de tus favoritas, unas camelias rojas –

-¿Ah- Alzo un brazo como si pudiera alcanzarlo pero Yuuri ya se había ido por la puerta.

-Aww, no debí decirle que me gustaban las flores – Suspiro desanimado –

-No se preocupe señor – Lo consoló Yuko – Yo creo que le dará una gran sorpresa

* * *

Llego muy temprana la tarde. En invierno se oscurecía más rápido el día, sin embargo también se debía a sus vagos intentos de buscar una floristería y tener cuidado con lo que tenía en sus bolsillos..

Cuando entro a la mansión, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo. Con un ramo grande de Camelias rojas se encontró a Sara que le dijo el paradero del ruso. "Trabajo de última hora" Le informo.

Se escabullo por el pasillo hasta su despacho y abrió la puerta, Makkachin sentado en el suelo, al lado de oji-azul lo volteo a ver, después ladro y se fue. Luego sintió el suave olor a pino y escucho la melodía que venia del gramófono.

-Viktor –

Él ruso escribía algo en unos papeles, se veía importante por la seriedad que tenía arrastrada en sus facciones, pero al escuchar su nombre, alzo la mirada y se levantó precipitadamente de la silla tirando algunos bolígrafos y carpetas al suelo

-¡Yuuri! ¡Mi Yuuri! – Apretado entre sus brazos y las flores a un lado, él albino se froto contra su mejilla diciendo palabras melosas de "Te extrañe" "Fue una eternidad" "pensé que moriría" y aun más sonrojándole fuertemente –

-Ten, camelias blancas – Viktor las tomo suavemente entre sus brazos y Yuuri descubrió una nueva faceta en él.

La vergüenza.

-¡Aww! ¡Están bellísimas! – Las mejillas rojas del albino se camuflaban con el color de las flores, no se notaban mucho pero, ahí, en un rinconcito, estaba el bochorno.

" _Waa, mi corazón late demasiado rápido"_

-Las flores se parecen a Yuuri –

-¿Eh? O-Oye – Viktor poso el ramo encima del escritorio y lo atrajo hacia si. Lo tomo de la cintura y despues su mano derecha.

-Sabes que se me da mal bailar…

 _I fall in love too easily_

-Me demostraste lo contrario cuando bailaste tango conmigo ¿Eh? – Bajo la mirada ruborizado. La pieza de jazz era lenta y suave. El saxofón hacía de las suyas y los tiempos los colmaban de paz y alegría.

 _I fall in love too fast_

-Viktor – Su baile era más que improvisado, solo se movían al compás de la canción y daban giros mirándose directamente a los ojos. Al cobrizo le encantaba ese color zarco, al zarco le encantaba ese cobrizo, era una atracción magnética, ardiente y sofocante –Ahora mismo me siento muy feliz a tu lado. ¿Tu también te sientes asi?

-No tienes ni idea de cuánto…-

 _I fall in love too terribly hard_

-¿No crees que esa canción es un poco…triste?

-Yo creo que me describe muy bien…aunque yo nunca me he enamorado en el pasado – Susurro . - Menos así

-Oh ¿El señor Nikiforov solo ha amado una vez? – Ronroneo Yuuri posando una mano en su pecho –

 _For love to ever last_

-Y será la última…porque este amor nunca se desvanecerá…

-Yo también pienso lo mismo…

 _My heart should be well schooled_

-Oye –

-¿Si?

-¿No estamos siendo muy cursis? – Se rio Yuuri

-No lo creo…¿Tu lo sientes Yuuri?

 _'Cause I've been fooled in the past_

-Para nada…de hecho, me gustaría bailar así contigo todos los dias– Lentamente Viktor lo reclino hacia atrás, tomando su cintura baja con seguridad y teniéndolo suspendido por un brazo

 _But still I fall in love so easily_

-Tu deseo esta más que cumplido. – Se acercó lentamente mientras que una risilla burbujeaba de los labios de Yuuri. El vaho de su aliento mojo su boca, ansiosos y cautivados, Yuuri entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Viktor subió por su espalda en una cautelosa caricia hasta llegar a sus hebras pelinegras.

 _I fall in love too fast_

Enredo los dedos en su cabello lacio y Yuuri sonrio acogedoramente recibiendo el contacto suave de sus labios, él moreno se estremeció sintiendo la marca candente en su boca y Viktor deslizo su lengua profundamente haciendo que miles de sensaciones brotaran de su cuerpo.

 _My heart should be well schooled_

Se prolongó de tal manera que aun cuando se separaron, el ferviente contacto quedo papitando todavía en sus labios. La música quedo grabada eternamente en sus oídos cuando después del beso, volvieron a bailar.

 _But still I fall in love too easily_

 _I fall in love too fast_

* * *

 ** _Respondiendo Reviews_**

 ** _Rin-Nisan:_** ** _¡Hola~! JAJJAJA, muchas gracias a ti por leer. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Quería que fuera muy emotivo uvu. :C De hecho este iba a ser el capitulo final pero mira~ se prolongo a otro~. Como ves ya todo esta bien 7v7. Aqui tienes la continuación y que bueno que te hayas enamorado de el :3 Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Besos~_**

* * *

 ** _Las cosas se arreglaron en el capitulo anterior, no hace mostrar las razones de todo, el amor es lo que importa. Ademas aspiro que entiendan porque tantos problemas. Una sola palabra: Inseguridad._**

 ** _Estoy feliz de no haberme retrasado xD. Penuntimo capitulo señoras y señores :D. Se viene el final. ¿Que creen que ES el verdadero regalo de Yuuri? 7v7_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer, si les ha gustado dejar un review, piedra, mercancía de YOI(?) o sugerencia._**

 ** _La canción que bailan la encuentras en mi perfil._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~._**

 ** _PD: La ONU persigue a Otabek xDDD_**


	10. Flourish

_**DISCLAIMER: Yuri On Ice no me pertenece.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIAS: OCC(?), Errores ortográficos, diabetes, final :C, Lemon y un profundo amor.**_

 _ **Notas al final.**_

* * *

En la mañana seguía nevando como era costumbre, sin embargo dentro de la habitación se podía sentir una calidez que provenía de los dos cuerpos que descasaban en la cama y también de la chimenea. La madera se quemaba poco a poco y el chasquido del fuego traía paz en el lugar.

Yuuri se removió en su sitio y despertó con un agradable sentimiento en el pecho. Las sabanas inmaculadas le cubrían su cuerpo y el de Viktor como dos par de prendas ceñidas a su cuerpo. El abrazador sentimiento de despertar viendo el rostro durmiente de su amado fue sin duda, uno de los pasamientos que más disfrutaba y descubrió que le gustaban.

Tomaba horas dedicándose a delinear sus ojos y sus labios con amor y ternura, era lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora que lo tenía todo. Era tan feliz como para morir en esos instantes con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Claramente no es algo que deseara en esos momentos pero si sucediera, estaría satisfecho de admitir que fue unas de sus mejores vidas.

Se enderezo recordando todo lo que tenía que hacer el día de hoy y contemplo las camelias rojas que se encontraban encima de un tocador cercano. Desde el día de ayer en su pequeño baile los dos juraron que se esforzarían en plantar las flores en el jardín cuando la primavera llegara, aunque para eso antes tenían que hacer que aquellas flores, no se marchitaran en esa época del año, lo cual parecía un reto difícil de lograr.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo y la madera trono con sus ligeros pasos, se estiro recordando el tan aclamado día.

25 de diciembre. Prospera navidad y cumpleaños de Viktor Nikiforov. Su amado.

La navidad no se celebraría en la mansión, más por que preferían celebrar el cumpleaños de Viktor que por eso. Después de todo habían muchas religiones regadas en cada habitante de las habitaciones de la mansión, si decidían celebrar las dos cosas…bueno, Yuuri no quería ni pensarlo.

Se escabullo despacio hasta el tocador y toco los pétalos de las flores recordando las palabras de Yuko

" _Tenemos planeado hacer un cena, Mila y Sara se encargaran de distraer al señor Nikiforov yendo a comprar ropa y regalos con el dinero reunido de todos, mientras que te alistas para el evento después de la cena."_

El dichoso evento no se lo habían contado, la única pista que tenía era que debía de ir vestido elegante y galante. Volvería a usar esos trajes de etiqueta, aunque esta vez no sería para mayordomo si no para celebrar el cumpleaños de Viktor. Lo peor, no tenía ni idea de que usar, no tenía dinero para comprar un traje y mucho menos tiempo para arreglarse.

Tenía planeado ayudar en la cena aunque parecía obvio que no lo dejarían, pero a pesar de sentirse algo ofuscado se sentía realmente feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Su regalo estaba listo y no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo tomaría Viktor, era bochornoso y sentía que se desmayaría de la vergüenza pero tal vez solo eran los breves síntomas secundarios de una persona enamorada.

—Yuuri~ La cama esta fria~ — Suspiro enternecido y regreso en puntas hasta la cama. Le regalaron la bienvenida con un par de brazos. La bienvenida olía a menta, pino y a flores silvestre, aun no sabía que tanto se aplicaba Viktor en el cuerpo pero olía tan bien que sentía su garganta ronronear cuando lo tenía cerca.

Alzo la mirada y delineo de nuevo sus labios. Su regalo iba a ser perfecto.

* * *

A Viktor no le gustaba esto.

—¡Vamoss señor Nikiforov~! No le tomara más de 3 horas por favorrr — Abrigado hasta la medula, estaba siendo cruelmente arrastrado hacia afuera por las impávidas Sara Crispino Y Mila Babiecheva. Algo sobre que tenía que ir de compras y regalos no le gustaban para nada, el solo quería pasar el tiempo con Yuuri.

—¡No~! Yo me quiero quedar con Yuuri~ quiero seguir durmiendo ~ — el moreno lo vio con una sonrisa apenada, mientras que Yuko miraba su reloj. Cuando Viktor desapareciera por esa puerta, todos se alistarían para comenzar la cena. Nekola, Mickey y Minami estaban preparados para hacer su mejor esfuerzo mientras que otros personajes venían a ayudar

—Lo sé señor, pero debemos irnos ya — Espeto Sara empujándolo hacia afuera— Nos vemos más tarde ~—

Katsuki se quedó varado en la puerta viéndolos irse y pensó que si seguía resistiéndose crearía un charco de lágrimas por el drama que estaba haciendo. Parecía un niño yendo a la guardería.

No se quería separar de su persona amada.

Se rasco la cabeza cómicamente y lo vio partir en el momento justo cuando las visitas llegaran por la puerta de atrás.

—¡Yuuri! Cuanto tiempo~ —Un estremeciendo le nublo los sentidos cuando una mano se posó en su cintura baja, después una colonia varonil le empapo las fosas nasales y por ultimo una mirada verde.

-C-Chris…- Sonrió nervioso apartándose un poco. Recordaba que habían quedado en buenas condiciones pero debía de admitir que el suizo era algo extraño cuando se lo proponía —¿Ayudaras en la cena también? —

—Y no soy el único ~ — Canturreo quitándose del medio para mostrarle los otros ayudantes. Lo primero que noto fue a un hombre de estatura alta con aires de grandeza y un peinado ridículo.

—No debería de estar ayudando, Viktor ni siquiera se apareció en mi boda —¿Boda? Oh. Yuuri noto el anillo en su dedo anular y recordó el día cuando Mila le presento los amigos de Viktor.

Jean Jacques Leroy.

En persona se veía mucho más engreído que en la foto.

—Mucho gusto, s-soy Yuuri Katsuki— Mientras que se presentaba ante él, cayó en cuenta que Yuko había desaparecido de su vista. ¿Estarían tan ajetreados como para moverse así de rápido?

—Jean Jacques Leroy, pero puedes llamarme JJ — Hizo un movimiento raro con sus manos mientras que gritaba un "Style" y por dentro quiso reírse pero se contuvo por respeto.

—Cariño, olvidaste los guantes — Recayó en que no eran los únicos. De la cocina se aproximó una muchacha de cabello azabache. Elegante y muy hermosa. No cabía duda de que era la esposa de Leroy.

Luego, entrando por la puerta principal, un castaño de nombre Masumi se presentó ante él. Se había perdido en su amino hacia aquí y entro por la puerta que más le convenía. Lo bueno es que Viktor ya debía de estar muy lejos con las dos mujeres.

Se quedó algunos minutos varado en la puerta y percibió ese incomodo ambiente. Las personas que se encontraban ahí tenían su respectiva pareja, y a pesar de no ser tan melosos como podía ser Nikiforov con él en ocasiones, podía sentir que solo era el colado del lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, los planes eran maravillosos pero ¿No habría sido divertido haber pasado ese día los dos juntos? Quería creer que podrían verse antes de que le diera su regalo…además del evento, el solo pensar qué clase de cosas traería, le ponía la piel de gallina.

—¡Maldicion! ¡¿Por qué esta el estúpido JJ y su maldita esposa aquí?! — Ese vocabulario, esa voz. volteo a ver el principio de las escaleras que se asomaban por la sala principal y destaco a Yuri en un trajecito de etiqueta idéntico a Otabek el cual iba a su lado tan sobrio y neutro como siempre.

El rubio lo vio y desvió la mirada buscando a alguien. Cuando no lo encontró chasqueo la lengua y bajo las escalera en pequeños saltos encaminándose hacia Yuuri.

Sin embargo en su trayecto, unas manos le agarraron las mejillas y se las estiraron fuerte

—Awww, Yuri tan encantador ~ —Isabella Yang, siempre tan entrometida y cariñosa con Yuri Plisetsky. Por eso él rubio la repudiaba, porque le daba asco, porque era fea, pegajosa y muy estúpida.

¡¿Quién demonios se casaría con el tonto de JJ?!

—¡S-Suéltame bruja! —Ruborizado e iracundo, logró zafarse, pero no termino ahí porque una mano le despeino los cabellos con suavidad, sin embargo, al notar que era procedente del canadiense, Yuri le mordió la mano con fuerza y sin piedad — ¡Y tú! ¡No me toques con tus mugrientas manos! —Rápidamente el ruso menor se escondió detrás de Yuuri mientras que Otabek visitaba la cocina bastante acostumbrado de la actitud de Plisetsky.

—Si…bastante encantador —Susurro JJ agarrando de la mano a su esposa — Vamos a la cocina querida, no queremos que este niño nos ensucie con sus groserías— A pesar de que era hostil, su tono de voz era demasiado animado que hasta parecía de broma.

La pareja Leroy y Chris con Masumi también se encaminaron dejándolos solos en la sala principal.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Que diji —Yuuri suspiro golpeando de tajo la cabeza del rubio. ¿Que este niño no podía ser más dulce? Tenía 12 años y ya había dicho todas las groserías existentes en este mundo

—Yuri, no nos vemos por un tiempo ¿y así es como me das la bienvenida? — Bajo la mirada apretando su camisa y chasqueo la lengua. Lo sabía, katsuki sabía que eso lo hacía sentir mal pero de cierto modo, ese niño lo trataba como si tuvieran algo más allá de la categoría de conocidos.

Habían pasado poco tiempo juntos pero a veces lo retrataba como si fuera una madre. Lo cual era extraño para Yuuri en definitiva.

—Ellos empezaron —De nuevo suspiro negando y le acaricio los cabellos como lo había hecho JJ, aunque esta vez el recibimiento no fue tan hostil o grosero. — Oye,Oye Cerdo—

No le gustaba que lo llamara así, pero no diría nada al respecto, era un niño mimado y caprichoso después de todo

—¿Dónde está el calvo? No me digas que ahora armaron otro puto drama y este se fue — Rio ante sus ocurrencias avergonzado. A la vista del rubio las cosas románticas y dramáticas entre estos dos fueron muy absurdas.

Solo confesarse y después hacer sus porquerías con el felices por siempre ¿Qué tal difícil era esa mierda?

—No está pero volverá pronto.

—Espero que sí. Me gaste MI mesada comprándole su regalo solo porque Otabek me convenció. Juro que no tendré bondad el próximo año y le daré un champú para la caída del cabello — Yuuri se quedó callado. Yuko no había regresado pero algo nuevo rondaba su cabeza

La relación de Yuri con Otabek. Sentía que el rubio le tenía un gran aprecio ¿Lo vería como su niñera? Porque en algunos de sus encuentros lo único que hacía era hablar de él.

—Hey —De nuevo. Lo miro de reojo y curiosamente lo noto tan rojizo como una cereza. Estaba encantadoramente ruborizado— Cárgame.

—…¿Eh?

—¡Que me cargues! ¡¿Estas sordo?! ¡Maldición! — Vaya, que sorpresa. Notando lo apenado que se encontraba el rubio solo asintió asimilando esa escena. No se creía capaz de cargar con un niño de 12 años pero para su fortuna el chiquillo Plisetsky era más pequeño de que lo aparentaba.

Enternecido con un sentimiento casi materno, lo levanto en brazos y rio notando como desviaba la mirada sonrojado

—N-No me malentiendas…Otabek siempre me está cargando pero él ahora está ocupado— Busco con la mirada al dichoso chofer y lo encontró en la cocina ayudando en la cena — ¡T-Tu solo eres un remplazo! — Yuuri encontró divertido la manera en la que mentía. Él pequeño Plisetky quería atención y él no veía nada de malo en dársela

—Entonces… ¿Por qué te agarras así de mi camisa? — Touche. Yuri se soltó rápidamente cayendo en cuenta, no obstante se volvió a agarrar fuertemente por inercia.

—¡E-Es solo u-un auto reflejo! ¡So-Solo cállate! —Le palmeo la cabeza con suavidad y el pequeño Yuri levanto la mirada. Los ojos cobrizos del moreno se encontraron con sus verdes y Yuri se estremeció por dentro.

Prefería los marrones de Otabek… pero esto no estaba tan mal.

* * *

—Yuuri, hora de irnos —Llego de improvisto. Con una monedera en las manos y un abrigo. A consecuencia dejo en manos al pequeño Yuri con Otabek y se fue a cambiar de ropa listo para irse con ella, a donde quiera que lo llevara.

Salieron con la nieve saludándoles alegremente con un brisa helada y Yuko lo tomo de improvisto de la mano acelerando el paso hasta salir de la mansión. Recorrieron un largo camino, pasando por el pueblo y yendo en dirección recta hasta la ciudad más cercana.

Yuuri creía que era más fácil haberse ido en algún automóvil pero negó ante esa idea cuando los montones de nieve comenzaron a verse en las calles, andenes y avenidas, sería peligroso.

El invierno de este año no era tan lozano como recordaba Yuuri que era siempre. Hacia frio, sereno, pero mortal. Eso le hacía pensar que el año que vendría seria mucho más maravilloso suponiendo que eso casi nunca sucedia.

En su caminata los copos de nieve le comenzaron a pintar el cabello de blanco. Se detuvieron un momento en una tienda y mientras que la castaña preguntaba sobre algo, se removió la escarcha del cabello y levanto la mirada encontrando a distancia una cabellera albina muy conocida.

—¡V-Viktor! —Entro en pánico buscando una manera de esconderse, no podría verlo, o si no dañaría la sorpresa que ni siquiera sabía que era. Se encontró con el corazón en la garganta debido a la ansiedad pero por suerte no duro mucho cuando Mila dio media vuelta atrayendo al ruso hacia la otra avenida mientras que Sara alzaba el dedo pulgar calmándolo por completo.

Mientras que regularizaba su respiración se dio cuenta de las miles de bolsas que tenían en las manos, si todos eran regalos para Viktor no le sorprendía que el logo de las bolsas fueran de animales. De seguro estaría comprando ropa para Makkachin, juguetes o cualquier elemento que consintiera al caniche.

Los vio alejarse y Yuko salió apurada del establecimiento tomando su mano de nuevo

—Debemos llegar antes que cierren, pedí el traje antes pero no habrá chance si llegan a cerrar —¿Chance? ¿A qué se refería? — No te preocupes Yuuri, esta será la mejor velada de todas.

* * *

Habían caminado un gran tramo y el dolor comenzaba a aparecer en sus pies. No tenía ni idea de la hora pero ya era media día al parecer, estaba sorprendido de la cantidad de tiempo que se habían demorado en llegar al lugar, sin embargo cuando arribaron a la tienda las cosas fueron más rápidas de lo que pensaba.

Una tienda de ropa, una boutique con el nombre de "Gil" en el letrero. Ver los vestuarios en los maniquíes le causaban algo de escalofríos, ver a la gente pasar por la vitrina le daba algo de nostalgia y mirar las hermosas prendas de seda posarse en cada pequeño rincón del lugar le maravillaba.

—¡Señor Gil! — Se detuvo al lado de unos percheros con ropa y se quedó contemplando un extraño traje de colores llamativos y brillantes. El traje le causo gracia pero ninguna risa salía de su boca cuando una grave voz se escuchó en todo el lugar.

—Sí. Tengo el traje—Contemplo el responsable de esa seca y sobria voz y no pudo evitar campararlo con Otabek. Inexpresivo chico de ojos negros y cabello igual, piel pálida y unas cejas gruesas que podría decirse que fue lo primero que noto.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Podría mi amigo probárselo en uno de tus vestidores? — La mirada del extraño Gil recayó en Yuuri y el moreno alzo la mano en señal de saludo algo tímido, no obstante el otro solo lo ignoro.

—Claro. — Trago saliva nervioso. Siempre era cortes y nadie le podía quitar eso.

Mientras que traían el dichoso traje contemplo los vestuarios y se dijo mentalmente que pediría una tarjeta, el chico tenia talento y con las influencias del albino estaba seguro que crecería poco a poco.

Minutos después, el chico Gil trajo en unos de sus manos un lindo traje oculto entre un portatrajes de cuero. Los nervios afloraron justo cuando Yuko se lo entrego en mano y le pidió que se lo probara en uno de los vestidores del lugar.

Cuando lo vio, se neguo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Fue difícil ponérselo, pero cuando lo logre y salí, note la brillante mirada de Yuko y con ello, el asentimiento de aprobación del "Señor Gil" que más bien parecía menor de 20 años.

—Nos lo llevamos.

No tenía ni idea de porque tenía que ser tan extravagante, pero ya que estoy metido en esto, no creo poder salir.

* * *

Regresamos a la mansión más rápido de lo previsto, eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde cuando llegamos y nos encontramos con un desorden que se asemejaba incluso al día en que vine y todos se preparaban para la llegada del señor Nikiforov.

Caminando de aquí para allá, Yuko me entrego las bolsas y se dirigió a la cocina quitándose el abrigo para posteriormente colocarse un delantal rosado.

Mientras que ella estaba ahí con el trio de cocineros, en la sala principal estaban preparando una bonita decoración de cumpleaños. Serpentinas, globos y hasta un bonito pastel de vainilla con fresas.

La esposa de Jean y él, ayudaba con el mantel, Chris inflaba los globos y Masumi ayudaba hacer las figuras con los mismos como si su trabajo de medio tiempo fuera el de un payaso. Respectivamente Leo y Guang, los jardineros, se encontraban alistando unas bonitas flores que ponían en la gran mesa como decoración, al igual que Yuri y Otabek que ayudaban a colgar y pegar las cosas.

Todos estaban trabajando en conjunto mientras que yo no hacía nada…estaba varado viéndolos incrédulo. Quería ayudar en algo pero no sabía en qué. Esto me hacía sentir realmente un inútil.

—Yuuri~ — Un susurro me hizo voltear la mirada hasta la entrada de la cocina, por la rendija, Yuko me llamaba con discreción. Me dirigí hacia ella esperanzado de que me pidiera hacer algo y gracias a Dios, fue aquello que quise escuchar desde hace algún rato.

—Ayuda a los chicos con las tartas. Yo llamare a las chicas para ver como siguen con Viktor— Alegre, más bien, eufórico, asentí ocultando una sonrisa entre mis labios y le entregue las bolsas esperando que ellas las subiera nuevamente.

* * *

— _Sí… Amor…—_ Mila carraspeo contestando el teléfono mientras que la dura mirada recelosa de Viktor la escaneaba completamente.— _Estoy ocupada…_

¿Amor? Yuko entendió después de unos segundos lo que trataba de hacer

—Mila, Yuuri ya tiene el vestuario. La sala y la cena casi están listos, pero necesito que lo distraigan más por tres horas, todavía falta preparar las cosas para el evento—

— _A-Ah Y-Yo también te extra-extraño amor…-_ Viktor se acercó al teléfono tratando de escuchar lo que decían a través de él .— _S-Si entiendo…nos vemos._ _—_ Colgó rápidamente y el albino se despegó del móvil

—Chicas~ ¿Ya nos podemos irrr? Sus regalos son lindos pero quiero regresar ya.

—Q-Que le parece si vamos a comprar un par de…corbatas. Oímos que le gustan mucho – Nikiforov frunció el ceño y sonrió ocultando su rotundo no

—Y si mejor regresamos a la mansión— Apremio sonriente girando por sobre sus talones para volver.

Las chicas lo vieron y entraron en pánico rápidamente. No podían permitir que regresara antes de tiempo, claro que no.

Angustiadas se miraron y con la misma idea, asintieron decididas y buscaron una tienda que estuviera cerca

—Oh mira~ ¡Una tienda de peluchesss!

—Oh siii~ ¡Escuche que a Yuuri~ le gustaban muchooo! — Viktor volteo a verlas intrigado y después miro la tienda— Pero que pena~ debemos de irnosss ya~

—Si~ le podríamos haber comprado algo~— Con fingida tristeza se encaminaron hacia el camino que había tomado el albino pero sorpresivamente este se había adelantado

—Podría comprar algo para Yuuri…—Pensó en voz alta a la par que las chicas chocaban sus manos felizmente

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y pronto ya eran más que las 6 de la tarde. La comida lista, el vino y el champagne con la decoración. Yuuri estuvo tan ocupado en la cocina que no se dio cuenta que los chicos que organizaban la sala principal se había desplazado a la sala de eventos, conocida por ser la de bailes.

—¡Wow! ¡Yuuri cocina genial! — Además había tenido la oportunidad de conocer más a los cocineros. Minami era risueño y muy parlanchín, Mickey sereno pero a veces huraño, mientras que Nekola sereno y sonriente. Había una chispa extraña entre los tres pero parecía que ellos lo tenía bajo control para que no explotara.

—No es nada… mamá me enseñó a manejar una manga pastelera— Sonrió y el chico de cabello bicolor brillo a su lado jadeando exageradamente.

Vaya que si era raro.

—¡A-A-Algún día quiero ser como Y-Yuuri! — La declaración lo dejo perplejo. Miro al chiquillo por un momento y rio despeinándole los cabellos

—Entonces esfuérzate para ello —" _Si te refieres a conseguir de amante a un hombre rico y tener una vida llena de confort .te aconsejo por lo menos que no_ _lo estropees con tu inseguridades"._ Quiso decir aquello pero no hay momento para eso. De igual forma, la admiración de ese chico no dudaría mucho cuando descubriera que no era tan perfecto para ser su ejemplo a seguir.

—Señor Yuuri ¿Ya están listas las tartas? — Asintió colocándolas en una bandeja. Ahora comenzaban a carcomerle los nervios, pronto llegaría Viktor y tendría que alistarse antes de eso, tenía que darse un largo baño, vestirse y ayudar en más cosas que las personas necesitaran.

Estaba dispuesto a comenzar a servir la cena pero se vio interrumpido cuando Yuko entro rápidamente jadeando sin control

—E-Es hora —La simple palabra fue como un hechizo mágico para los presentes en la cocina. Enloquecidos o más bien apurados, comenzaron a servir la comida mientras que la castaña lo agarraba de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia arriba.

Cuando subían los escalones, los otros invitados se ocultaron en la cocina, siendo la cabellera rubia de Yurio lo último que vio antes de desaparecer por arriba.

* * *

Yuko lo encerró en su habitación con la ropa y zapatos, pidiéndole o más bien ordenándole que se diera un baño y se vistiera lo mejor posible. Al tener en cuenta que sería él el que tuviera que vestirse tan elegantemente entro en pánico. Todavía se le dificultaba un poco ponerse tanta cosa encima, tenía 19 _ **(1)**_ años y a duras penas y la corbata sabia trenzar.

Por suerte, la castaña descifro su angustia y le alivio comentándole que vendría Mila para ayudarle con lo que necesitase. Debía de peinarse y vestirse, su regalo más el evento sorpresa que harían seria el clímax del día de hoy y no podía fallar.

Asintió seguro y cuando ella abandono la habitación se deshizo de sus tirantes y su pantalón cayó al suelo, junto a su camisa la cual se la quitó en el camino. Miro el traje encima de la cama, planchado y listo tragando saliva.

Ayer había conseguido el regalo para Viktor y estaba ansioso de entregárselo. No era la única sorpresa que tenía pero si la primera que se le ocurrió. La segunda en si era muy vergonzosa al punto de hacerlo enrojecer fuertemente.

Aunque, no era tiempo para estar dudando, hoy era un día especial para Viktor y el estaría de ahora en adelante con él.

* * *

—¡Yuuri! — Sara y Mila llegaron agotadas. Con miles de bolsas en brazos se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta jadeando mientras que Viktor llamaba el nombre del moreno emocionado por verlo— ¡Yuuri! — El repentino silencio llamo la atención de las dos jóvenes— ¿Dónde está mi Yuuri? — Se miraron entre si y dejaron las bolsas en el suelo agarrando cada una un brazo del ruso

—¿Por qué no va y se arregla señor?

—Sí sí, hoy es su día especial y tiene ropa que estrenar —Nikiforov se mostró desinteresado ante su idea así que ladeo la cabeza a punto de negarse

—Pero quiero ver a Yuuri pri-

—¡Ah! ¿No quiere que Yuuri lo vea en el bonito esmoquin que compro? — Los ojos del albino brillaron peculiarmente — De seguro estará muy guapo

—Y le regalara muchos besos diciéndole lo bien que se ve – Apremio Mila. De inmediato la imaginación de Viktor corrió a mil por hora. Yuuri diciéndole lo guapo que se ve, abrazándolo, mientras que le besa. Cautivado asintió firmemente y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

—¿Y ahora? —Mila arrastro a Sara hasta el comedor y no fue hasta que la pelinegra noto como todos estaban escondidos que ya era hora de darle la sorpresa a Viktor – Iré al salón de eventos para arreglar las cosas con mi hermano — Asintió y Yuko la intercepto cuando Sara subia las escaleras

—Mila, necesito que vayas y ayudes a Yuuri con su traje— La pelirroja se aguantó una risilla

—No te preocupes, hare que se vea elegante y sensual~ —Le guiño un ojo a la castaña y ella se sonrojo fuertemente asintiendo.

Todo iba de acuerdo el plan y Yuko ya estaba babeando de solo imaginárselo.

* * *

Bajó de las escaleras y se apretó la corbata, las solapas de su esmoquin las tenía sueltas, eran apretadas y de seda, además de tener el fajín apretándole la cintura, el pantalón de raso tenía unas costuras diferentes a lo usual. El chaqué se componía de una cola redondeada que sobresalía desde atrás. Además su chaleco ajustaba el torso combinándose e con la camisa blanca que tenía debajo.

Usaba zapatos Oxford con una puntera recta en negro. además de verse elegante la colonia hacia un gran contraste. Esa noche brillaba más de lo usual y su presencia era tan vehemente que al verlo no cabían los suspiros porque ni eso describía el momento

—¡Yuuri! —El silencio del piso de abajo le perturbada un poco. Se arrastró hasta la sala y prendió la luz encaminándose hacia el comedor esperando encontrar a su hermoso moreno, sin embargo fue un gran grito lo que obtuvo

—¡Sorpresa! — Serpentinas y confeti volaron por su cabeza mientras que sus amigos y servidumbre le sonreían. Una cantidad de globos se desplegaron por el lugar y Viktor chillo cuando descubrió que los mismos tenía su rostro igual que el pastel.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Viktor!

—Feliz cumpleaños calvo!

—¡Ya casi un treintañero!

Miles de voces comenzaron a felicitarlo, pero la que más le urgía ahora no estaba. Sonrió alegremente y se sentó en la punta de la mesa del comedor recibiendo la cena.

Todos se sentaron a comer la rica comida con cubiertos, servilletas y vino. Sin embargo todos esperaban que Viktor preguntara, ya era hora.

Al rato, Viktor probó la carne e imagino que sería hacerlo con Yuuri al lado provocando que no aguantara mas

—¿Dónde está Yuuri? —

—Aquí mi amor. —

Soltó la cuchara y contemplo a la persona que caminaba desde la sala. Despacio y seguro, Yuuri Katsuki venia vestido de blanco. Tenía un bonito esmoquin de color blanco con una _levita de frac_ _ **(2)**_ más larga que la suya, el cabello alisado hacia atrás con dos mechones cayendo por su frente, sin anteojos, solo sus bellísimos ojos cobrizos. Su chaleco blanco se volvía más puro con su corbata celeste y el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía aún más tierno y provocador.

Se levantó de su silla y fue hacia Yuuri tomándolo por las manos. Se le hacía tan hermoso verlo en esa forma, que ignoraba las miradas que tenía pegada a la espalda y solo la concentraba en el encantador rostro de su amante en todo su esplendor

—Feliz cumpleaños Viktor

—¿Tu eres mi regalo? Porque creo que el mejor que me han dado en la vida – Enrojecido hasta las orejas rio nerviosamente entornando la mirada en sus ojos

—Y-Yo s-sere t-tu regalo pe-pero n-no ahora — Viktor le tomo el doble sentido a las palabras y se ruborizo al igual que el moreno —Vamos a comer ¿Si?

Embobado, no, más que eso, profundamente enamorado, asintió y trago saliva dejándose llevar por el fuerte atractivo de su prometido.

* * *

Esta vez Yuuri había dado de comer al albino si la excusa de ser su mayordomo. Avergonzado a cada bocado cortaba la carne y se la daba, al mismo tiempo Viktor le comía a besos la boca ante todos sin vergüenza o pudor.

La velada estaba empapada de melosidad por ese par de locos amantes que se miraban como si el otro fuera la luz en la oscuridad de la noche. Todos se distraían en charlas amenas y la comida, pero podían sentir la devota mirada de cada uno hacia el otro y esas sonrisitas furtivas que más que esconderlas se mostraban ante todos resplandecientes, acogedores y sinceras.

Así era el amor de ese par de tontos.

Cuando la cena se acabó los invitados tomaron cartas en el asunto. Aprovechando que Yuuri se había propuesto a ayudar a lavar los platos, lo separaron de Viktor y lo llevaron al piso de arriba. Luego se ocuparon del ruso y lo detuvieron en el comedor incitándole a abrir sus regalos.

—Mila ¿Por qué estamos subiendo? —

La pelirroja no le contesto hasta que llegaron hasta su destino. El salón de baile seguía tan resplandeciente como lo recordaba y aún más por la decoración que llevaba. Miro a su acompañante como si pudiera adivinar lo que le quería decir y Mila se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo.

—¡¿Q-Q-Que?! P-pero y-yo no sé b-bailar…

—Tú solo espera, nosotros nos encargamos— Trago saliva nervioso y la vio partir.

* * *

A paso nervioso con dejes de decisión, se arrastró hasta el centro de la sala. Un rubor adornaba sus mejillas, y el nerviosismo estaba al tope de su garganta. Con la mirada de todos encima suyo se aliso por vigésima vez su pulcro traje blanco. Después se pasó los dedos por su cabello con los nervios a flor de piel y se tocó el bolsillo destacando que estaba ahí, su regalo.

Cuando Mickey se sentó y comenzó a tocar el piano, una corriente de brisa le paso por el rostro y unos pasos se escucharon. Acercándose hacia su posición, Viktor venia hacia él con los ojos vendados y las chicas detrás ayudándole a no tropezar. Su traje describía la palabra fino y Yuuri se sentía realmente afortunado de tener tal hombre a su lado.

Lo agarro de las manos y el ruso las reconoció de inmediato entrelazando los dedos con la misma. El agarre fuerte y la sonrisa del albino le provoco un estremecimiento que nublo su vista por unos momentos.

Parpadeo rápido despejando las lágrimas y le quito la venda a Viktor siendo lo primero que vio, los ojos llorosos y la sonrisa pequeña en el lozano rostro de su prometido

—Aww Yuuri se ve tan lindo que me dan ganas de besarlo ahora mismo— Un brazo acogió su cintura y el vals comenzó. No sabía a donde moverse y mucho menos que hacer, era tan improvisado que temía pisar al albino o tropezar con el mismo—. Ese traje resalta tanto tu figura que me da envidia que todos te vean así, Yuuri, mi Yuuri

Una mejilla se comenzó a frotar contra la suya cariñosamente. Estrujado entre sus brazos y contagiado de esa melosidad, le devolvió el abrazo ante la atenta mirada de todos.

Yuko junto sus manos enamorada, Sara y Mila sacaron sus pañuelos dispuestas a llorar. Yuri casi vomita, Otabek alzo el dedo pulgar mientras que Leo y Guang tomaban fotos. JJ con su esposa quisieron acaparar la atención de los demás sin ninguna mala intención siendo un fracaso cuando ellos también se inmiscuyeron en la escena de amor de esos dos.

Luego Chris alzo una copa por los novios y se la tomo sin pudor alguno besando de improvisto a Masumi como un impulso.

—Me hubiera gustado haber pasado todo el día contigo

El puchero en los labios del albino le dieron una sobredosis de ternura. Encajando perfectamente entre sus brazos enrollo su cuello y se alzó a besarlo castamente muerto de la vergüenza. Que no hiciera esa cara cuando estaba con él, era su cruel debilidad

—Pero tenemos toda una vida para pasarla juntos ¿No crees? —Las mejillas de Viktor se pintaron de un rojo granate y el brillo esplendoroso de sus ojos le derritieron sin piedad.

—Yuuri…

Se preguntó si era posible que alguien como él fuera tan feliz, pero no hubo duda de que así lo era. Estaba enamorado y era correspondido. ¿Cómo un viaje con diferentes intenciones había terminado de una manera tan maravillosa? Los dos se necesitaban y se tenía, con eso bastaba.

Al rato varias parejas también se adentraron a la pista a bailar. Chris con Masumi, JJ con su esposa, inusualmente Sara con Mila, después le entro Mickey con Nekola, a pesar de que el primero se estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza. Leo y Guang se fueron un momento Minami quien no tenía pareja igual que Yuko se quedaron charlando mientras que sorpresivamente Yuri bailaba el vals con Otabek.

El rubio había notado que el pelinegro quería hacerlo así que para variar solo acepto. La escena era en extremo graciosa y tierna. Yuri solo alcazaba a llegar hasta el vientre del kazajo y eso que estaba pisando sus zapatos para no verse tan enano a su lado. Enrojecido, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, pero eso no importaba porque Altin estaba ahí para hacerlo.

Como era de esperarse, afuera nevaba lentamente. Los cuerpos que danzaban adentro de la mansión se mantenían ajenos de todo, sobretodo un albino que no apartaba la mirada de los labios de Yuuri o un moreno que estaba embelesado con el bello iris celeste de su amante.

—Tengo un regalo pa-para ti — Comento nervioso recordando algo. Los luceros zarcos de Viktor destellaron expectantes ante la sorpresa — S-Son p-porque pensé que s-seria mej-mejor si te-teníamos anillos de pareja…—

Saco de su bolsillo un cofre de terciopelo azul y lo abrió provocando que dos sortijas destellaran a la luz de las lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo

—Yuuri…

—N-No son tan bonitos pero…— Tomo la mano del albino suavemente y deslizo el anillo por su dedo anular —A-A mi m-me gustan y-bueno —

Viktor agarro su mano y arrastro la sortija por su dedo anular besándole los nudillos con las mejillas abarrotadas de un tinte rosáceo.

—Q-Quiero q-que estemos siempre juntos y así…— elevo la mirada nerviosamente y descubrió la mirada azul del ruso cubierta de lágrimas. — ¡A-Ah! ¡¿P-Porque lloras?! Y-Yo no

—Soy tan feliz que podría morir

Las manos de él le rodearon la cintura con fuerza y por las diferencia de alturas, se empino sintiendo la cálida sensación de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Enternecido, no, más bien a punto de llorar igual que él, le correspondió el abrazo arrugando su chaleco entre su dedos, sonriendo lozanamente mientras que sus mejillas humedecidas, tiernamente mojaban la ropa de Viktor.

—Eres como un pequeño bebe llorón —Apremio Katsuki limpiando sus lágrimas —Gracias por haber nacido, Viktor — él albino arrugo la cara golpeando suavemente el hombro del moreno. Lo hacía a propósito.

Al final, le paso las manos por las mejillas limpiando sus lágrimas y se lamio el dedo pulgar sonriendo coquetamente al tiempo que enrollaba las manos en su hombros y se abrazaba a su pecho dichoso danzando con su amado como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

La velada fue genial. A pesar de que algunos se pasaran de copas como lo hizo Yuuri, todos estaban bien. Era tarde, se podían decir que ya serían las 12 de la noche. Todos estaban tranquilos, alegres y demasiados satisfechos.

Antes de irse a dormir, Leo y Guang llegaron con un par de flores y se las entregaron al par de prometidos pidiendo tomar una foto con todos al fondo.

Al albino le regalaron una rosa azul mientras que a Yuuri un ramo completo. Habían tanto amarillas, como rosadas, rojas y anaranjadas. La combinación de los dos fue lo más hermoso que se podía detallar en la foto. Las mejillas rosáceas de Yuuri y la sonrisa blanca del ruso, eran lo que llamaba la atención además de estar en el centro de la foto.

Después de la foto algunos se fueron a dormir, entre ellos las chicas, Yuri, que hace rato se le había pasado la hora de descanso y Otabek que se encargó de llevarlo a su habitación.

Los que quedaron en las sala, entre ellos Yuuri, estaban que se caían del sueño. Sin embargo todavía tenía los cabales puestos como para saber que el día no podía terminar asi sin antes dar su regalo.

Se llevó a rastras a Viktor a su habitación y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta respirando profundo. Ya se lo había comentado pero empezar a hacerlo era algo totalmente diferente

—Yuuri…

Se acercó despacio y le acuno el rostro acercándose de a poco. Necesitaba la aprobación del moreno para proseguir pero antes de que pudiera mirarlo las cortinas alborotadas por el viento le regalaron una fría brisa que se apagó cuando él azabache le sostuvo la mirada y asintió.

—Soy tu regalo hoy y por lo tanto, soy todo tuyo.

Katsuki no sabía lo que estaba provocando con esa simple frase. Un escandaloso espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y Yuuri cerro lentamente los ojos acercándose a su boca.

El casto contacto fue como una chispa en sus cuerpos, una chispa que se convirtió en fuego cuando la marca candente del fuego se extendió por sus rostros. Viktor deslizo su lengua con suavidad y él la recibió plenamente con fogosidad y vigor. No era la primera vez pero se sentía como esa. Se asió de las caderas del moreno y lo llevo a la cama tumbándolo en ella mientras que bebía de su boca con hambruna, como un sediento en el desierto.

Se deshizo de la corbata y el chaleco, la ropa solo aumentaba la fricción de sus cuerpos. Era fogosa y ardiente, al punto de jadear como locos con la saliva escurriendo de su boca.

—Yuuri es mío completamente.

La declaración vino acompañada con un beso en el arco de su garganta y la base del cuello. Paso la lengua dejando un rastro de saliva hasta su boca y le beso demandantemente agarrándose de sus hombros mientras que tiraba de sus tirantes hacia abajo.

—Nhg…

Le bajo el pantalón y enrojeció. El bulto de su ropa interior era tan evidente que Nikiforov no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento. Lujurioso, ansioso. Le devoro la boca mientras que desabotonada su camisa y hundió los dedos gustosamente a los costados de su vientre sintiendo la viva carne de su cuerpo. Subió por sus costillas vívidamente sensuales y sorbió de su boca juntando sus lenguas impacientemente.

Yuuri sentía que explotaría de tantas tumultuosas sensaciones. Un gemido largo se le escapo cuando un camino de besos comenzó a arrastrarse por su torso hasta su ombligo. Mordiéndose los labios apretó las sabanas y crispo los dedos cuando beso su pelvis y bajo hasta su erección.

Alzo la mirada y busco la morena encontrándose con sus ojos cobrizos empapados de lágrimas y nublados de placer. Emocionado y orgulloso de ser semejante autor de tan bella obra, deslizo su ropa interior y detuvo las manos en su pecho bajando lentamente mientras que hundía la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Mhn!

Yuuri no esperaba que las cosas terminaran así. Seria él el que lo hiciera sentir bien, pero ahí estaba. Su cuerpo desnudo desprendía excitación y vitalidad. Algo que le agitaba el pecho y aceleraba la respiración de Viktor. Pasando la lengua por su miembro elevo la mirada y el moreno arqueo la espalda sintiendo como se le tensaban los pezones por tales sensaciones de placer inimaginables.

—E-Espera. — Lo detuvo tomándolo del cabello y suspiro.

Se impulsó con la poco fuerza que le quedaba y lo miro con el cuerpo tembloroso y la saliva escurriendo de su barbilla.

—Déjame hacerte sentir bien…— Le enrollo el cuello y le regalo un casto beso sintiendo la febril desesperación de arrancarle la ropa y tener el contacto cálido de su cuerpo. Las manos de Viktor recorrieron su espalda y se deslizaron por sus nalgas causándole un cosquilleo en su parte baja.

Se abrió para él y cambio las posiciones. Se sentó a horcadas en su regazo y su cuerpo perfilado deslumbro a la luz de la luna que los veía desde la cima. Yuuri toco su cuello tragando saliva y noto como el peculiar brillo de placer tomaba control en los luceros celestes de su prometido. Oscuros, le capturaron frágil y trémulo mientras que desataba su corbata y abría su chaqueta destacando sus tirantes.

Sintió el duro contacto de su pene contra el pantalón y sonrió jocosamente quitándole la corbata. Luego le arrebato la chaqueta, bajo sus tirantes y por ultimo desabrocho su camiseta enterrando las manos en su pecho. Sintiendo su masculinidad en cada fibra de su piel, dios, lo quería todo, y le daría todo.

Por la persona que ama, por él.

—Wow…Yuuri se ve tan sensual el día del hoy

La cálida palma de Viktor se cerró en su mejilla y un dedo entro en contacto con sus labios con un sutil y fino movimiento, tomo su labio inferior y lo saco hacia afuera sintiendo su húmedo y caliente aliento mojando su piel. Se impulsó hacia adelante y lo atrapo en un beso que también fue un ahogamiento de sus propios gemidos.

El pene de Yuuri se alzaba ansioso reclamando atención pero Viktor deslizaba sus manos hasta sus nalgas y lo acomodaba en sus muslos robándole el aliento.

No habría palabras que describieran el momento pero Yuuri se estaba derritiendo, el placer recorría sus nervios y le hacía curvar la espalda hacia atrás. Nikiforov atrapo en sus labios sus pezones y chupo uno obligándolo a retroceder. Su respiración se tornó frenética y sus manos buscaron de donde sostenerse encontrando los ancha del ruso como alivio.

Lo apretó fuertemente y escucho sus jadeos en la parte sensible de su oreja. Viktor conservaba su pantalón y él estaba desesperado. Se balanceo en sus muslos y se froto contra su miembro buscando que supiera lo que quería.

—¡Ah…! Mnh… — Gimió en su boca y enrojeció rápidamente sintiendo los dedos del albino encarnados en su espalda.

—¿Tanto lo quieres?

Atrapo su mano fuertemente y sus anillos chocaron haciendo eco en la habitación. El sentimiento que se reflejaba en los ojos de Viktor lo estaban enloqueciendo ¿Era real? ¿Todas esas sensaciones? Sentía como hundía la nariz en su cuello y se bajaba los pantalones con algo de ayuda. Después, su sensible cuerpo fue atrapado en un gran abrazo al tiempo que la ropa interior desapareció de su panorama.

Sin tapujos, piel con piel, y una fogosidad insaciable, se miraron a los ojos y Yuuri enrojeció atrapando sus labios mientras que le susurraba algo a Viktor ruborizándose más a consecuencia.

—¿Así que te preparaste tu todo?

Bajo la mirada hecho un embrollo y el albino le beso la frente comprobando lo que decía. Lo agarro de la cintura e hizo que alzara la cader separando sus nalgas. Yuuri desvió la mirada abochornado y Nikiforov fundió los dedos dentro suyo fácilmente.

—Yuuri está realmente muy suave aquí

Se contrajo a causa de su acción y sintió como el lubricante corría por sus muslos. Anteriormente dijo que se prepararía y ahí estaba, podría hacerlo suyo de una vez, no aguantaba más, lo queria todo.

Viktor saco sus dedos y ganándose un determinado asentimiento de parte suya. Lo tomo de la cadera y lo impulso hacia abajo cuidando de su lastimarlo. Un nuevo umbral de dolor se abrió ante Yuuri, su virginidad le estaba siendo arrebatada por el hombre que más amaba en el mundo. No podía estar más satisfecho cuando entro por completo en él y estuvo entre sus brazos oyendo el alocado palpitar de su corazón.

Cuando Viktor comenzó a moverse y a consecuencia suya a penetrarlo en lentas estocadas ,poco a poco el placer que estaba sintiendo se volvió vivo y fascinante. Profirió un gemido largo y las estocadas comenzaron a aumentar.

—¡Nhg! ¡A-Ah! ¡Mnh!

Encarno las uñas en su espalda sintiendo la intimida actividad que hacían a flor de piel. Cada que bajaba tocaba un punto que le hacía descontrolarse, mandándole miles de espasmo por la espalda. Se arqueo cuando toco un punto sensible dentro de sí y febrilmente lloriqueo mordiéndose los labios.

Las estocadas aumentaron y el chapoteo de sus pieles fue como un delirio que le provoco un estremecimiento por las piernas. Sus muslos vibraban y su espalda se curveaba sin piedad sintiendo la carne sensible húmeda, henchida y ardiente.

—Yuuri…Yuuri

Nikiforov repetía su nombre sin cesar mientras que repartía besos en sus hombros y se adueñaba de sus caderas tomando un ritmo más frenético. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y la fogosidad del momento se extendió cuando volvió a tocar repetidamente un punto en su interior. Se retorció de placer justo en ese momento y el albino hundió los dedos en sus muslos provocándole un cosquilleo en el vientre que se convirtió en un gemido sonoro y chillón.

—¡M-M-Mas rápido…!

Lo miro por encima de su flequillo sudoroso y tembló de pies a cabeza cuando se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que decía. Ruborizado hasta las orejas recibió lo que quería y un beso en los labios que además de húmedo y placentero, vino acompañado prontamente de un golpecito en su nalga derecha.

—¡Fuaah!

Se separó bruscamente y los gruesos hilos de saliva que unían sus labios se rompieron. Sentia que el pre-semen brotaba de su miembro desde la punta y que pronto llegaría al clímax. Todo su ser lo sentía, ser llenado por su amante lo hacía sentir una dicha inimaginable, difícil de comparar.

Su pecho se inflo de felicidad y Viktor lo sostuvo en brazos devolviéndole a la cama suavemente.

—Co-como Yuuri es mi regalo, eso significa que puedo disfrutar de él hasta la madrugada ¿Cierto? —Jadeo cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo y asintió sintiendo las embestidas rápidas aún más erráticas. Los sonidos vergonzosos que salían de su boca ya no le importaban, la prudencia ya no importaba.

Viktor delineo sus labios con dulzura y embistió fuerte dentro suyo. Las palabras comenzaron a burbujear de su boca muy pronto pero no importaba. Nada de eso importaba. Quería decir cómo se sentía y lo haría.

—¡S-Se si-siente tan bien!

Se encogió en la sabana aguardando por el momento. Las embestidas aumentaron a su favor y antes de venirse abrió los brazos y lo recibió en su pecho gimiendo de dicha.

—¡V-Vente d-dentro de mí! —Se encontró sudoroso con la respiración agitada cuando se corrió bruscamente. De su perlada frente caían gotas de sudor que empapaban sus pestañas rizadas.

Viktor suspiro arrebatándole un beso y lo penetro con fuerza repetidas veces para venirse. Cuando acabo alzo la mirada contemplando a su amante. Los labios mallugados y rojizos, hacer el amor, la pasión, todo se reflejaba tan bien su cuerpo.

Yuuri se abría ante sus ojos como un nuevo ser, bajo suyo con una sonrisa, Yuuri había florecido a su lado con una infinita felicidad abrumándole el cuerpo, los muslos, su vientre. Las gotas de sudor cayeron por su frente hasta su nariz y cayeron sobre su prometido que respiraba lentamente.

—E-Estoy tan lleno de Viktor que…— Elevo la mirada y tomo las mejillas del ruso juntando sus frentes —Me siento tan feliz —

La dicha la podemos encontrar en lugares inesperados. Momentos inesperados. Podría pasar años pero él nunca se apartaría de su lado, siempre lo seguirá tocando y lo haría suyo con pasión y amor.

—Te amo tanto.

No importa si es de día o de noche, el deseo sigue vivo, siempre llenándose de buenos momentos y de sonrisas sin ningún fundamento.

—Yo te amo más.

Solo deseo quedarme a su lado para siempre. Que cada día la esencia de cada uno no se pierda de sus pieles. La marca permanente siempre permanecerá en nuestras almas a fuego.

—Yuuri…—

Siempre nos fundiremos en un cálido abrazo y haremos el amor con un sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

—¿El calor de nuestros cuerpos …se siente bien?

Porque estaba seguro que nunca lo dejaría ir.

—Compruébalo tú mismo

Se impulsó hacia adelante y se sentó en su regazo. Se besaron suavemente y rieron contra sus bocas mientras que la nieve de afuera, amontonada bajo los andenes marcaba una nueva etapa de sus vidas. _A su servicio My Lord,_ Yuuri siempre amaría esa frase.

* * *

 **(1)Yuuri ya tiene 19 años. Al comienzo del fic tenia 18 años.**

 **(2)** _**E** **s una prenda masculina que cubre el cuerpo hasta casi la rodilla,**_ _ **en caso de ser más corta se denomina semilevita.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews**_

 _ **Vann GP:**_ _ **JAJJAJAJ la ONU no se dara cuenta xDDD ¡Aqui tienes tu final! Muchas gracias por haber seguido esta historia. Espero verte en las próximas comentando también~ Nos vemos.**_

 _ **Rin-Nisan:**_ _ **¡Ellos son hermosos juntos! Mira que he llorado en casi todo el capitulo :'v, muchas gracias haber seguido con esta historia. Espero verte comentando en proximas. JAJAJA LA ONU JAJAJA, Tranquila que la ONU no sabra 7v7. Muchas gracias por leer, un fuerte abrazo a distancia, nos vemos~.**_

* * *

 ** _IMCRY PEOPLE. :C He sufrido mucho escribiendo el final. Me ha hecho añicos, comence este fic en marzo por el cumpleaños de mi querida Victoria y debo de admitir que me duele terminarlo xD, le cojo cariño a mi trabajo JAJJAJA. Muchas gracias por leer y haber seguido esta historia conmigo. Agradezco infinitamente a los que dejaron review, un follow, o un fav, siquiera un visto. Espero verlos en otras historias. Como ya acabe esta lo mas probable es que mañana publique otra. Sí cof cof, muchos proyectos._**

 ** _En fin, si les ha gustado dejar su lindo review._**

 ** _Gateway To Infinite~_**


End file.
